Dragon Ball AF: The Rumor Made Reality
by King Golden
Summary: The sequel to Dragon Ball that fans have been hungering for ever since Dragon Ball GT ended the tale of the monkey boy Son Goku. AFter Goku leaves Earth, something from his past comes back to haunt him... and his family.
1. Prologue: Planet Neveah

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. You should know that by now, respected reader. lol

Anyway, I would like to say, first and foremost, that Dragon Ball AF (What in God's name does AF even stand for?) does not exist. The pictures that have fooled many for the years the rumor has existed are just edited images that some creative artists used to promote the rumor. And the infamous Super Saiya-jin FiveGoku picture is merely a creation of an extremely good artist that forged the rumor in the first place, his well done fan manga easily mistaken for Mr. Toriyama's work.

I mean, Super Saiya-jin Five? Its plausible, but unlikely. And all those rumors? I mean c'mon, one of them says: Everyone fuses and become Gohnvegpandenpicclhurclegotentrunktenks.

Are you serious? What in the hell is that! That is quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What would his adventures be like? Gohnvegpandenpicclhurclegotentrunktenks faces off against... who, exactly? No one! Because every characterof DBZ is a part of him, and being this way, he is the most powerful being in the universe! Which would make fore a very boring show...

But, after reading a certain author's comedic parodyof DBAF, (The story is on this site I might add, and its by Anthony W. Mori... His work is pretty funny, you should go check it out after you read this story) I decided to take that list of episodes for the series, although I edited them quite a bit, and use them to create the Dragon Ball sequelfans have been hungering for ever since the useless Dragon Ball GT ended the tale of the monkey boy named Son Goku.

So without further ado, I present to you Dragon Ball AF: The Rumor Made Reality.

* * *

Prologue: Planet Neveah

An orb of silver, housing a solitary figure, rocketed through the expanse of space, quickly coming upon an enormous world. The figure sat in his small vessel, his ebony orbs looking through the ruby colored glass affront him, staring out into the seemingly eternal blackness, his gaze eventually falling to the spectacular beauty of a fairly large planet before him.

The planet's splendor truly transcended any beauty his eyes had ever witnessed beforehand, its vibrant and luscious emerald green lands, large sapphire blue oceans, and the fluffy, ruby red, orange, amethyst purple, and yellowish pink clouds that crept along the azure skies of the planet making the traveler stare in stupefaction. The world even seemed to glow, a brilliant aura of gold shimmering about it, the radiance of the not too far off sun creating this effect.

_It looks like a big jewel of cotton candy…_Thought the traveler to himself, his stomach rumbling loudly enough to shake the small craft lightly. A soft chuckle escaped him as he rubbed his stomach. _Guess I'm a little hungry… And this place looks perfect for a quick stop!_

A small object sailed through the sky, glinting in the sun. It flew lower and lower until it finally touched down, the land exploding into a plume of brown smoke as the object broke the surface open, the ground severely cratered.

With a strange noise, the hatch of the ship lifted itself upwards lowered, and a head peeked out, taking in the scenery. He leant back in to his pod, his lips spreading open widely as a yawn tore itself from his mouth, throwing his arms out and leaning back, stretching his form out, working out the kinks from having sat still for so long.

After feeling sufficiently rejuvenated, he gripped the sides of his pod and pulled himself forward, leaving the comfort of the red plush seat he had sat in for so long. However, the very moment he exited his craft, he fell to the soft, brown soil rather hard, denting the already cratered ground, leaving a deep imprint.

With a roar that sounded of pain and anger, a golden flame erupted about his form, corrupting his figure. His muscles swelled slightly, his wild onyx black locks swaying in the fire, slowly gathering themselves atop his head in sharpened gold strands, only one strand hanging down over his head, and his eyes lightened from their normal ebony to a brilliant turquoise, signaling the completion of his transformation.

Even after this, his form still suffered the effects of the intense gravity, barely allowing him to stand. He grunted, his aura flaring out, pushing the pod away. In frustration, he threw his arms out wide and screamed with all his might, his aura exploding in a brilliant flash of light.

The intense light slowly died down, displaying his newly warped, further corrupted form, his muscles rounded out and swollen little more, that sole strand lifting itself to join the rest of his golden mane, erect atop his head, his eyes darkening to a light emerald green, blue bolts lightly coursing through the gold flame that housed him.

With the powerful gravity no longer pulling at him, the traveler let out a sigh of relief, and the fire died down, leaving his body, although his form remained golden.

"That was quite a show, stranger," came a soft, ear-pleasing voice.

The traveler looked upwards, and took in the sight of a most beautiful woman, her light tan skin suiting her nicely, her curvaceous form accentuated by the tight, crimson bodysuit she wore, the bodysuit underneath a thin, cobalt blue armor, her feet garbed in blue boots with golden tips, the entire ensemble easily resembling the garb of a Saiya-jin mercenary.

As her seemingly dawn-tinted orbs studied the traveler, the corners of her full red lips turned upwards, a smile adding to her stunning visage.

The traveler couldn't help but return the smile.

"Yeah…" Said the traveler dumbly, just as his stomach roared its impatience, the ground shaking ever so lightly beneath his feet at the tremendous sound.

The woman laughed a little, lightly twirling a few strands of her thick, brown locks around her small fingers, the rest of her hair hanging to the small of her back.

The man grinned sheepishly, rubbing his stomach. "I guess I'm a little hungry," explained the traveler slowly. "You have anything to eat around here?"

She nodded a little. "Of course, of course. I'll take you, just follow me." She let go of her hair and turned, starting to walk away, her hips swaying involuntarily as she moved.

"Oh, okay!" Said the traveler, floating out of the crater, and touching down on the soft, emerald green blades of grass, the grass bending and crumpling as his weight pressed down on the ground. "Hey, wait up!"

**_---------------Inside Tarra's House---------------_**

The traveler sat before a smorgasbord of food, thrusting what resembled chicken into his mouth, chomping on the crunchy brown flesh of the cooked, his teeth tearing the soft, white flesh underneath the brown skin off the hard white bone, swallowing it all as he thrust yet more food into his mouth.

The traveler pulled a bowl close and practically inhaled the squishy matter within it, breaking the chopsticks heused to eat the foodin half as his teeth crunched down on them.

"Blah!" Shouted the traveler as he spat the brokenchopsticks from his mouth. "That was the worst thing I've ever tasted!" He paused, stroking his chin a little. "Well, there was that one time Chi-Chi was trying that cooked tiger out on me… It was rough and disgusting on my tongue, but I ate it any—" His stomach rumbled, drowning out his speech. He shrugged, and resumed eating.

The woman sat beside him, watching with a bead of sweat clinging to her forehead.

After consuming for a few moments more, he leant back in his chair and burped loudly, the entire room quaking a little. The traveler smiled and patted his stomach, finally having satisfied his enormous hunger.

"You've got quite the appetite…"

"Everyone says that about me," said the traveler laughing.

The woman smiled. "Is that all that brings you to my planet? Your hunger? Didn't the beauty of Neveah draw you at you all?"

"Huh?" He shook his head. "Well, your planet is pretty and all, but my stomach did make me stop. But now, I think I'd like to train here for a little while… Or at least until I can walk outside without having togo Super Saiya-jin."

"Super Saiya-jin?"

The traveler nodded. "Right. You remember when I made myself strong enough to stand, and my hair turned hair gold?"

"Oh," came her answer. _So you're the legendary Super Saiya-jin are you? Interesting…_

"Yeah," said the traveler nodding again. "But I still don't get how I can sit in here without being Super."

"Oh, that's very simple. The houses my people built it were built with bases of a material that offsets the intense gravity of our planet." She gestured to herself, now wearing a red satin dress with gold trimmings. "That's why I don't have to wear my armor inside, which is made of the same material that's in the bases of our houses."

"Yeah… simple…"

She laughed, tucking strands of her hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. "Well, you're welcome to live here with me, until you see fit to leave."

The traveler smiled. "Thanks!"

"Oh, its no problem," she said, lifting up out of the chair and pushing it in underneath the table. "Oh, by the way, my name's Tarra. What's yours?"

"Son Goku!" He said cheerily, looking up at her.

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling, walking away, her hips swaying again. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Son Goku," said she, disappearing from sight as she left the room, leaving Goku alone in the small room.

_**---------------The Next Day---------------**_

The sun hung high in the beautiful azure heavens, its glorious rays shining down on the glistening green turf below, and the two figures that floated above the green field.

Tarra hovered in mid-air opposite Goku, delivering several fast paced blows to the Saiya-jin, who took a few and delivered his own, both of their forms drenched in sweat. Tarra, already used to the intense gravity, easily kept pace with what would have otherwise a more powerful Goku, the Saiya-jin battling almost equally with Tarra.

Although she seemed to have a slight upper hand, striking Goku more times than he struck her, Goku slacked only because he battled two foes: Tarra, and his intense want to set his Super state loose.

"Kaio-Ken Times Five!" Roared Goku loudly and his white aura flared, darkening until it was red, and he began to throw punches and kicks harder and faster, the enormous weight on his body slowing him only slightly, a blue aura housing Tarra and flickering wildly as Goku started to drive her back with his onslaught.

After driving his foot into her gut, she doubled over and flew back, giving Goku ample time to draw his leg back and cup his hands at his sides, and a light blue orb appeared between his palms.

Tarra's blue aura flared and she ended her flight, righting herself, just as Goku cried, "Kamehameha!"

Her eyes widened as an enormous, pulsing wave of radiating blue energy flowed forth, crashing into her and driving her into the ground, an explosion erupting as she struck the green field below.

Goku shouted loudly and the red aura left him, and he descended to the cratered ground quickly.

"Tarra!" Called Goku, the dust clouds starting to clear. "Tarra, are you okay?"

Tarra stood at the center of the crater smiling, quite bruised, but smiling nonetheless.

"Are you okay?" Asked Goku again, looking over her bruises.

Her smile grew. "I'm fine Goku." She lifted herself out of the crater, and came down beside Goku. "And you, Goku, you are the most amazing man I've ever met."

Goku blushed and quickly spun around, hiding his embarrassment. "Yeah, well I try…"

"You most certainly do," said Tarra, laughing a little. "No one has ever been able to fly on this planet, besides me of course."

Goku slowly turned back around, meeting her gaze. "Umm… Tarra, I've been here a week, and I still haven't seen any of your people. Where are they?"

"Well," she started, "Most of my people are off exploring space. They all return in wintertime, to enjoy the splendor of a snow coated Neveah."

"But there's another thing's been bothering me though…"

"Yes Goku?"

"How is it that you can understand my language so easily? And how can I understand yours?"

"My people know of many races, Son Goku. We are versed in almost every dialect and language imaginable."

"Oh," said Goku, accepting this answer. "Okay. I was just wondering."

"Well, how about we head in? You've already overcome the gravity that's broken so many others of my race, I think you deserve a rest."

"I deserve a rest?"Asked Goku, raising a brow. "I think it's youwho needs the rest."

"Okay, okay, I admit I want to rest a little," She said laughing, "But can you blame me? I'm covered in bruises, and you're a hard man to keep up with."

Goku chuckled, and shook his head. "Okay, we'll take a break for the day."

**_---------------Later That Night---------------_**

The flaming sphere began to slowly set in the western sky, its golden rays of light setting the azure sky ablaze, brilliant flames gently licking the cotton candy clouds, the sky slowly burning into a mosaic of the finest purples, reds, and oranges, the flames slowly darkening the sky to nothing, the once azure sky now dark. Light only from glittering stars and the luminous moon, the moon's milky white face, dented and cratered, shone down on the quiet Neveah, and at last, night had fallen.

Tarra sat beside Goku, the Saiya-jin burping loudly, this action signaling that he had satisfied his stomach, rubbing his gut and smiling happily at Tarra.

"You cook almost as good as Chi-Chi does," praised Goku, still patting himself.

She smiled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it," her smile hiding the fact that the mention of this 'Chi-Chi' upset her. "Goku…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love this…Chi-Chi?" She asked softly, leaning very close to Goku.

"Yes I do," Goku answered, his face took on a confused expression. "Why?"

"Oh… No reason," she answered, drawing ever closer. "But…" She brought, her plump red lips close to his, almost kissing him as she leant her body against his. "How do you feel about me…" She moved her face closer, her soft lips lightly pressing against his as she kissed him, pressing her curvy little body to his.

Goku's eyes went wide and he jerked himself backward, leaping out of his seat, Tarra falling to the floor in shock.

"What are you doing!" Goku demanded, his body tense. "Don't ever do that again… Chi-Chi told me that only people who love each other should do that, and my love belongs to her."

Tarra sighed a little and picked herself up. "I'm so sorry Goku… I didn't mean to upset you… I don't know what came over me… Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Goku sighed deeply and nodded a little. "Okay, just promise to never do it again."

She smiled and placed her hand over her heart. "I promise you Goku, I will never do that again."

He turned from her and started to leave the room. "But just the same… I think I should head home in the morning… I bet my family really misses me."

A scowl darkened her otherwise lovely face, something that Goku could not see as he had already left.

"You think you can deny my love," she muttered softly to no one, anger resonating in her voice. "I will have you Son Goku… One way or another, I will bear your child…"

* * *

And there you go. Do you like the opener? Let me know through your review! Well, until inspiration strikes again, I must go...Sayonara people, and thank you for reading. 


	2. Prologue Two: Son Goku's Departure

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series.

Well, inspiration struck, and here's the second and lastpart to my prologue... well onward reader, before I bore you to death with my rambling. lol

* * *

Prologue Two: Son Goku's Departure

She smiled, her exquisite visage beaming at the warrior before her, the two sitting together in a field of brilliant emerald green grass, trees scattered about the meadow landscape, their leaves a fiery red, their bark a soft cerulean.

He returned the smile, his face glistening a little in the radiant glow of the golden orb that lit the world, oddly colored clouds, most a pinkish blue, crept along the beautiful azure heavens lazily, providing slight shade to the two who sat in the meadow.

A soft breeze rustled the trees' leaves, the blades of grass swaying in the wind, along with Tarra's long locks. She lifted her gaze, staring up at the dulling sun, watching its slow, lingering descent to below the horizon.

"Neveah is truly lovely…" Murmured Tarra softly.

"Yeah… But nowhere as beautiful as you, Tarra," said Goku, smiling happily at her.

A small smirk found its way onto her face, lowering her gaze from the sky to Goku, her pinkish crimson orbs staring into his ebony ones.

"Thank you," she said softly, her smirk broadening into a wide smile.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings the other night…" Goku said, his smile dimming a little. "I wasn't trying to, honest."

Tarra lifted her hand and ran a slender finger along Goku's arm, tracing his thick, corded muscles lightly. "I understand completely Goku…" Her finger found its way to his hand and she wrapped her hand around his, holding it gently.

Goku's smile brightened. "You do?"

"Of course…" She said, no longer looking him eye to eye, her gaze directed more so to the blades of grass beneath them both. "A man's greatest loyalty should be to his family… My husband was the same way… Until he was lost to me…"

Goku's smile reversed itself slowly, a frown taking its place. "Oh… What happened?"

She sighed lightly, keeping her grasp on Goku's hand. "The lords of my world needed him to replace a fallen lord… I have not seen him since that day…"

"I'm so sorry…" Goku said softly.

"But you wouldn't leave your wife, would you, Son Goku?" She asked, looking into his eyes again. "You wouldn't just up and leave her lonely, just because you were out to do something 'for the good of us all'… Would you?"

After but a moment, guilt racked his mind and forced him to look away.

"Where is your wife now, Son Goku? Why aren't you with her?"

"I couldn't stand by…" He said after a short silence. "I had to leave Earth… My son and my two best friends were in danger…"

"So they are more important to you than your Chi-Chi?"

"No…" He shook his head. "I love them all Tarra… I love them all equally… But with Chi-Chi, it's a special kind of love…"

"If your wife and your son were in danger, which would you try and save first?"

Goku furrowed his brow, a little frustrated. "Why are you asking me all this!"

"Through whispered rumors I heard a jealous wizard sent a monster after him… my husband…and he was slain…" She sighed deeply. "There is no greater loneliness knowing that there is no chance of ever seeing your beloved again…"

Tarra looked away, remembering. Then, suddenly, she felt her hand clasped between two, strong, calloused, but rather gentle hands.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Goku's. "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't ever see Chi-Chi or Gohan again…"

"Son Goku… May I ask you a question?"

He nodded, watching her tuck a tuft of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

She leant close in a slow, lingering motion, kissing Goku softly, once she had drawn close enough. Goku felt that strange feeling that resembled guilt and mistrust again, the same feeling that had him jerk away the first time she'd done this, but… he didn't try to pull away.

When she drew back, she stared into his eyes for but a moment, then voiced her question, "Do you truly love her, Son Goku?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, searching them.

"Does she truly love _you_?"

He didn't answer.

"Why did you marry her, Son Goku?"

He looked away again. "I didn't know what marriage was then… But she could be fun, I didn't really mind spending time with her…"

"But you would have liked it better if you could have lived a little more before settling down."

"I… No." He said, his voice regaining strength. "I love Chi-Chi, no matter what you think. I love her more than anything!"

"Who are you trying to convince Goku? Me… Or you?"

That shook what little resolve he'd just gained, lowering his head sadly.

Tarra took his chin in her free hand, her right hand was still in Goku's grasp, and lifted his face gently, leaning close and kissing him again, but more deeply this time, more passionately, pressing her body to his.

Again he didn't resist, and even started to kiss her back, then slowly drew his mouth away, almost reluctantly.

"Tarra… Stop it…"

"Why?"

"This is wrong… I feel it…"

"Because you love her? Or because you force yourself to believe you love her, because that's what's right?"

"No," he said quickly, "I love her because she makes me happy."

"Does she?" The breeze picked up again, her beautiful mane billowing in the wind. "Do you really feel happy at home with her? Or would you prefer a wife that could be venturous with you… Share all your adventure with you? A wife that wouldn't hold you down… That wouldn't hold you back from all the things you love… All the things that truly make you happy?"

Gohan would be disgusted with how weak his father was being, and would be deeply hurt that his father betrayed his mother.

More importantly, it would break Chi-Chi's heart.

But Tarra would make him happier… but it wasn't right… He couldn't hurt his wife that way… Could he?

Their eyes met again, their lips not too far behind, and before either could grasp what was happening, their bodies had become intertwined, and the light from the sun's rays had died down to nothingness, the sky darkened, the soft light of the moon hidden by the amethyst clouds littered about the heavens, the two alone in the night…

_**------------Scene Change------------**_

Goku bolted upright, pushing the sheets off of him, his forehead slick with a cold sweat, breathing in shaky breaths, as if he'd had the most terrible nightmare.

_It was a dream… Wasn't it?_ He thought to himself. _It had to be! But it felt so real…_

He stared into the darkness of his room, and could already see the faintest traces of light shooting through the thin red curtains over his windows.

He shook his head and swung his legs over, dangling them off the side of the bed. He touched his bare feet down onto the soft carpet, the texture tickling the soles of his feet a little. He lifted himself up out of bed, standing up.

He walked over to the table he carelessly discarded his clothes onto and lifted up the strange white and black armor with one black shoulder pad, the other shoulder of a ruffled dress shirt resembling puffiness, and slid it on over his head, popping his head out of the neck hole. He grabbed onto the white and black pants and pulled them onto his legs, then slipped his feet into black boots, now fully dressed.

Just then, Tarra's head peeked in the room. "Son Goku?"

"Gah!" Shouted Goku, nearly leaping out of his skin as he leapt backwards.

She giggled softly, smiling at him. "I'm sorry if I startled you Goku."

"No… Its just that…" He shook his head. "Its time for me to go Tarra."

"But it isn't yet morn," she reasoned, "Please, go back to sleep."

"No," he said with resolve. "I liked staying here, but I have to go."

She frowned a little, but nodded. "Okay."

**_------------Scene Change------------_**

The sky was a light pink, hazed over with a soft hue of orange, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, two figures in a meadow, beside damaged earth, the crater housing a small silver pod.

The larger figure walked down into the crater, leaving the smaller, shapelier figure at the edge of the deep indenture in the planet's surface.

Within a few moments, he stood before the pod, and almost instantly, as if it recognized his presence, the hatch slowly lifted, the door rising until the seat within the pod was in clear view.

"Is there anyway I can convince you to stay, Son Goku?"

He didn't answer, his back to her as he lowered himself into the small silver pod, turning around and seating himself in that plush red chair, staring up at Tarra as the hatch began to close.

Tarra's face, defined by a frown, began to brighten a little, her frown turning upside down, into a sort of sad smile.

Goku returned the sad smile just as the hatch shut, the red shielding giving the world outside the pod a crimson color, Tarra's view of Goku now crimson as well.

The sun was breaking the darkness of night as the silver orb started to glow brilliantly, the sound of turbines revving filling the morning air. Goku waved once, the sad smile still on his face as the pod began to hover, then without warning, it was flung into the sky, sailing off into the heavens, back into the dark expanse of space.

Tarra stared up at Goku as he departed, a grin slowly spreading across her face as she ran a hand over her stomach lightly, her belly a little swollen and rounded, just as the small blades of grass and the trees lightened into a brilliant silver, the trees melting into the ground as the whole world went silver, shimmering much like water.

Then it vanished without a trace.

* * *

Two chapters down... and a lot more to go! I hope... lol, well anyway, let me know how you liked it, good or bad. Sayonara reader. 


	3. Shinjinsosai: Just Call Me Shinji

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series.

Author's Note: Shinjin is the Japanese word for godliness, and sosai is yet another word for vegetable. So Shinji is the vegetable of godliness... yet another pun keeping in line with Toriyama's Saiya-jin gag.

Considering that since tomorrow I officially start classes, this will most likely be the last update from me for a while... It makes you sad doesn't it? lol, well, onward reader, and enjoy the third installment!

* * *

Shinjinsosai: Just Call Me Shinji

Foamy white clouds crept across the soft blue skies, the sun's golden rays pouring down on the world below, bathing the Earth in its warmth. The sun especially shone down on a particular place, a round, dome shaped home with a small chimney, small rings of white smoke rising from the chimney.

The house sat in a green meadow between dense forestry and a hilly mountainside, the perfect retreat from the hustle and bustle of city life for one particular spiky haired young man.

Goten laid in the grassy meadow, his hands clasped behind his head, staring up at the clouds as they slowly crept by. Not too far off stood a fairly aged woman, her lightly grayed black locks neatly kept in a bun. She hung a few dress shirts up on the thin, brown clothesline with a few clothespins, pausing in her work only for a moment as she looked back at the house her husband Goku had built for them to live in.

With a soft sigh, the events of the week past again replayed in her mind…

_**---------------A Week Ago…---------------**_

_An enormous light began to dim, revealing a massive crater and a dust covered form at its center, obviously the scene of a great battle's end._

"_Father!" Shouted Gohan, moving closer to the edge of the crater.  
_

"_Goku!" Shrieked Chi-Chi, her eyes widening as she bore witness to the dusty body, standing beside her eldest son._

_Trunks moved closer to the crater, yelling, "Son Goku!"_

"_Goku!" Cried Bulma, standing beside Vegeta. _

Goten ran up beside his mother, voicing his concern as well. "Dad!

Even the Saiya-jin Prince joined in, yelling his rival's name. "Kakarot!"

_The one they had all gathered to see lay motionless at the center of the crater, his form covered with a thin layer of dust, seven orange orbs surrounding his body._

_Pan moved past her father and grandmother, running down into the crater and falling to her knees beside the dusty body, cleaning the dust off as she shook him gently, trying to wake him._

"_Grandpa!" She cried, shaking the body harder. "Grandpa, wake up! Grandpa… Please wake up!" At the sound of her voice, the orange spheres began to glow brilliantly, overcome by gold. Pan stopped shaking her grandfather, raising a thin, black brow at the golden orbs. _

"_The Dragon Balls?" _

As 'Balls' passed her lips, a golden light shot forth from the balls in the form of a wide cord of gold that stretched into the clouds. All there cast their gazes upwards to the clouds as the gold slowly faded, revealing an emerald green that stretched all throughout the soft sky, its enormous head the only noticeable endpoint on its eternally long body.

Bulma stared at the dragon with a knitted brow. "What's going on here? We didn't summon Shenron!"

_The mighty Dragon lowered its great head until its jaw nearly touched the cratered Earth, its colossal crimson eyes boring a hole into Pan and the seemingly unconscious Goku. Pan slunk back a little, but remained by her grandfather's side._

"_Wake," boomed Shenron, and instantly, Goku's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself beside an enormous dragon._

"_Gah!" Cried Goku, nearly leaping out of his skin as he moved himself and Pan back. _

_A bead of sweat clung to the Dragon's forehead._

"_Oh… uh… Sorry Shenron," Goku said slowly with his trademark sheepish grin, running a hand through his wild black mane._

_Shenron seemed not to notice, and spoke again, in his thunderous voice. "Son Goku, the Dragon Balls must not be used again."_

_Goku's eyes widened. "But why! Earth needs them!"_

"_Do not worry," boomed Shenron, "I will return them one day, but they must be allowed much time to rest, as to not let the darkness within me to rise ever again."_

"_Oh," Goku said, nodding, "Okay then."_

_Shenron nodded his great head. "But now, you must come with me." He lowered himself further, so that some of his eternally long body rested on the earth. "Climb atop my back, I will give you a ride to where you must go."_

_Goku nodded and leapt up high, his jump landing him atop Shenron's back._

_Almost in perfect unison, save Vegeta, everyone there voiced the same question: "Will you be back, Son Goku?"_

_Goku smiled down at his friends and family, nodding. "Yeah, I'll be back someday!"_

_Vegeta scowled up at Goku, floating upwards to beside Goku._

"_Kakarot!"_

_Goku turned and looked at Vegeta. "Yeah Vegeta?"_

"_You and I still have a fight to finish," stated the Prince matter-of-factly. "A fight we'll finish before you up and leave this little mud ball of a planet."_

"_Vegeta…" Said Goku very softly, leaning very close to his rival. "We can finish that fight in Heaven… But you'll have to wait until then… Because I won't be coming back to Earth… ever," whispered Goku very softly, only audible to Vegeta's ears._

_Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he pulled away from Goku, looking at him in surprise, mouth agape._

_Goku nodded._

_Vegeta slowly closed his mouth and he returned the nod, lowering himself back down to the ground below, touching down beside Bulma._

_She looked at her husband with raised brow, confused at his wide-eyed gaze into the dragon's side, watching it slowly fade into a deep scowl._

_She blinked a few times, then spoke very softly, loud enough for only Vegeta to hear. "He isn't coming back… is he?"_

_Vegeta didn't answer, he just stood beside her, scowling at the Dragon._

_She sighed deeply and looked up at Goku with a sad smile. Goku didn't notice this though, his gaze fell to his own family._

"_We'll be waiting for you Goku!" Chi-Chi's smile broadened, tears running down her cheeks. "Gohan, Goten and I are going to make a huge feast when you get back!"_

_Gohan and Goten stood at her sides, bearing broad smiles at well._

_Goku smiled happily at her. "I look forward to it Chi-Chi." Slowly, and noticeably reluctantly, he tore his gaze from his family and looked straight ahead._

"_Shenron…" Goku said slowly, "Can we go see my other friends before we leave? I'd like to say goodbye to them too…"_

_With what could almost be considered a smile, Shenron nodded his great head. "So be it, this final farewell is okay with me, Son Goku." And with that said, Shenron raised his head and flew upward into the heavens, his enormous form lessening until it could no longer be seen as he and Goku sailed off into the distance…_

_**---------------The Present---------------**_

A deep sigh escaped her, her sight blurring a little as she leant forward, burying her face in her father's shirt that she'd just hung up, tears running down her cheeks, leaving a thin wet trail as they fell from her face and into the shirt. She never let the aging Ox-King see her cry; she had worked too hard to make sure he would be comfortable as he fast approached his last days.

The Ox-King slept inside in his room, as he'd taken to doing often as of late; she was glad he couldn't see her right now.

"Mom?" Called her son, his voice full with concern, "Are you okay?"

Chi-Chi straightened up and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her father's large shirt. She pushed the shirt aside just a bit, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at her youngest son.

"I'm fine Goten," she said, lifting another shirt from the large clothesbasket at her feet.

"Are you—" He paused, mid-sentence, turning his gaze to the south, high over the treetops.

Chi-Chi looked at him a little strangely, then followed her son's gaze. "What's wrong Go—" She stopped, now seeing what had drawn Goten's attention.

Three dots hung in the sky; as Goten watched, he managed to determine that they were actually people, although still too distant to make out any details.

"Mom, go inside," Goten said with a commanding tone.

She raised a brow. "Tell me what's wrong this instant young man!"

"Those guys feel really powerful," explained Goten. "And I'm not exactly feeling a good vibe from them."

"You think they're going to attack us?" She asked, a mix of fear and anger welling up inside her.

"I don't know… But if they do," He said, gulping saliva, "It's going to be tough stopping them."

Chi-Chi stared at her son. _Who in the world could be strong enough tomake my son fearful?_

There wasn't much time to ponder the situation.

In fact, there wasn't any time at all.

A trio of figures touched down in front of the house, Goten in a fighting stance, Chi-Chi staring on at the center figure with wide, tearing eyes.

The centered figure stood tall, the summer breeze stirring his unkempt black and brown mane. Aside from his locks, the young man bore an uncanny resemblance to an all too familiar figure.

"So this is the place, is it, Sakana?" Asked the young man, looking over the small house, ignoring Goten and Chi-Chi's presence entirely.

"Yes," the taller, and obviously older and visibly more muscular figure to the young man's left answered, "Your mother said he told her that he resided here, at this exact location."

"You'd think he would live in a palace or something, not in some shitty little hut," said the other figure to the young man's right, shaking his head. "I mean come on, he is the strongest guy in the universe; the least the people of this dingy little mud ball could do is build him a big house."

"Be quiet, Kirikuzu," snapped the young man. "From what my mother has said, father was not one to enjoy such lavish things. She said he enjoyed the simpler things in life." His eyes swept the yard, finally coming to rest on Goten and Chi-Chi, a smirk spreading across his face. "You must be Gohan, and my father's wife!"

Goten and Chi-Chi's eyes went wide, Chi-Chi's eyes almost falling out of their sockets.

"Your father!" Cried Chi-Chi.

"But how?" Goten shook his head in disbelief. "It would explain why you look like dad so much… But its impossible that you're my dad's son!"

"Oh?" The young man asked, still smirking. "And why is that?"

"Because that would make you my brother, and my mom didn't have anymore children after me!" He blinked a few times, then looked back at Chi-Chi. "Did you mom?"

Her eyes narrowed into an angry glare, her form growing most ominous. "No!"

Goten almost fell, the intense noise of his mother's screech attacking his sensitive eardrums viciously. "Ah!" Cried the young man, waving his hands in apology. "Of course you didn't! I was just being silly!"

Chi-Chi relaxed a littler, the glare still defining her face.

Feeling a heavy bead of sweat cling to the back of his head, Goten quickly turned his gaze back to the young man. "So… um… yeah… How do you explain that you faker!"

The young man chuckled a little. "Oh, believe you me Gohan, a fake I am not."

"Then how do you explain you not being my mother's son by my dad's son?" He shook his head. "And I'm not Gohan, I'm his little brother Goten!"

The answer, although not dawning on the just-as-dense-as-his-father Goten, did dawn down upon Chi-Chi, her eyes widening in realization.

"No!" Cried Chi-Chi with all her might, staring at the young man in disbelief, "No, no, no! You are not _my _Goku's son!"

"But I am," responded the young man. "His blood runs thickly in my veins, along with my mother's."

Chi-Chi shook her head vigorously, not accepting the young man's words, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "No! Its not true! It can't be true!"

Goten looked back at Chi-Chi wonderingly. "I don't get it mom… why are you so broken up over this?"

"Son…" She said softly, looking over to Goten, "He's saying your father had a son with a…" She paused, a sob racking her body, "Another woman…" She fell to her knees, her face in her palms, sobbing loudly.

Goten's eyes widened and he turned his gaze to the young man. "My dad would never do something like that! He loved my mom more than anything!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is!"

The young man shook his head. "I don't care what you fools believe! Just tell me where my father is!"

"I don't know where _your_ father is, kid," snapped Goten.

"Come, come, Goten, we are brothers. Half brothers, but that's beside the point." His face grew serious. "But more importantly, I'm no kid, I may look young, but in your Earthling years, I'm thirty."

"Whoa… You only look twenty… And you're older than me! I'm only 27…" Goten shook his head. "That isn't important! What do you want, and what are you doing here!"

"I need my father to train me," said the young man. "No one else is truly strong enough!"

"Your father isn't here, whoever you are!"

"The name's Shinjinsosai. You may call me Shinji."

"I don't care!" Roared Goten, golden sparks dancing about his form. "You came here talking those lies and you made my mother cry! I don't take kindly to bad words about my father, he is a great man!"

"A great man indeed, since his seed spawned the likes of me."

"My dad did not cheat on my mother!"

"Your father and my father are one and the same, Son Goten. My father _is_ Son Goku." Shinji grinned. "Whether _you_ like it or not."

* * *

Kid Golden's Review Response Corner

miroku-has-darkness: You can still create a Dragon Ball AF story, don't let my work stop you. If you're looking for information about it, you can head to In their DBAF section, they talk about the two supposed plotlines, one about Xicor, and one about Boronks. They take the time to list all the DBAF rumors, and even have an episode list for it...although they too admit its fake. And forgive me for shooting down your hopes about another Dragon Ball show, but I didn't want people going around using my story as proof that AF exists, when it clearly doesn't. I'm truly sorry I upset you over that, but there's nothing I can do about it... unless people petition for my work to get drawn up by Mr. Toriyama or the people at Studio Tomita... Then I can release DBAF as a true sequel! But until then, we just have to be happy with Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, and their movies.

Da General: My ever present reviewer... lol, you know I always appreciate the time you take out to review my work, and I try to do the same for everyone that reviews my stories. But as you may know, that can get a little difficult being that I have many things to do with school and all in the way... But as long as readers like you keep reviewing, I will keep producing! (And trying to review other's workas much as possible... lol)

Okay, so that's it for review response corner... So until next time, Sayonara reader, and thanks for reading.


	4. Shinji's Search Begins

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series.

Alright, here I go again into this AF world. Ah... Well... If any of the characters in this chapter seem... out of character... Well, just tell me... I'm actually trying to keep most of the characters (not all of them) as realistic as possible, but there is a point where I have to take artistic license to alter people just a little bit to make them fit what I need them to do to progress the story... ah, I'm rambling again...

Senzai: Yes, you are. Oh well. Down with Tairo, up with-

Quiet! As I was saying... Oh forget it lol, onward!

* * *

Shinji's Search Begins

"My dad is not your father!" Roared Goten, gritting his teeth, clenching them together tightly, his vision clouded by gold. His body was lightly quaking with an intense anger, his fists tightly balled as he stared down the young man that called himself Shinji.

"Fool, haven't you grasped it yet? You and I are half brothers… And I am the superior brother, most obviously." He grinned. "Your mother is a frail mortal, whereas mine was the daughter of the Supreme Kaioushin Higashi!"

"Ka… Kaioushin?"

"Yes fool, I am part god!" He shook his head a little. "My godly grandfather was a fool, he found love in a mortal woman and tainted his bloodline with a Demi-god daughter… But, he was wise enough to follow his fellow god's council, and this woman, my mother, was banished to this mortal realm." He paused, his grin widening. "Upon learning that she was part mortal… I killed her."

Goten's eyes went wide. "You're heartless!"

"Perhaps… But your father committed adultery, he is no better."

"You're wrong!" Goten cried, his body shaking with rage. "My father did _not_ cheat on my mom!"

Shinji laughed. "Oh, but he did. And Saiya-jin blood, Hyuraiku-jin blood, and Kaioushin blood were infused into one being." He grinned darkly. "Me."

"I've heard enough!" A golden flame erupted about Goten and his short cropped black spikes burned golden, his eyes lightening into a brilliant turquoise. "Take this you liar!"

He cupped his hands at his side, and blue energy gathered between his palms.

"Ka…me… Ka… me…Ha," bellowed Goten, firing his mispronounced attack.

The pulsing blue wave raced towards Shinji, the soft grass beneath ruptured slightly as it flew forth. In a swift maneuver, Sakana slapped the ki blast away with the back of his right hand, and drove his left palm into Goten's gut, covering the fifty foot gap in less than an instant.

The Super Saiyajin felt the world go black as his body slammed into a tree, after breaking several trees in half before his final collision with the large evergreen that dented soundly, but did not break. Goten sat in the deep imprint of his body, a little slumped over, his hair its natural onyx black.

"Goten, no!" Cried Chi-Chi, pulling herself to her feet. "I won't let you get aw—" A fist buried itself in her stomach, spit flying from her mouth as she lost consciousness.

Kirikuzu withdrew his fist and laughed as her limp body crumpled onto the soft grass. "Idiotic woman."

"Should we go now, Lord Shinji?"

Shinji stroked his chin gently, the nodded. "That would be best Sakana. Perhaps we can locate the true Gohan."

The two warriors nodded in agreement with Shinji, and moments later found themselves soaring over the treetops, white flames pushing them forth.

**_---------------Scene Change--------------- _**

A library full of books, all stacked upon all too numerous bookcases practically littered the room, so cluttered the room had become with all the reading the owner had been doing. In fact, the owner sat in the library affront a round wooden table, jotting down notes on paper as he read through a rather thick hardback book, a snapshot near the books with which he was working, the snapshot of a dark haired girl, seemingly teenaged girl.

After a few moments more of note taking he set the pen down for but a moment and leant backward, stretching his body out in the chair, working the kinks out of his form after sitting for so long. His mouth opened wide and a loud yawn escaped him, slowly closing it as the breath left him.

"Man," he muttered to himself, lifting his pen back up and pushing the bridge of his glasses up with the back end of the pen. "All this work is really getting to me…" He shook his head and again leant backwards, tilting his chair back just a little too far.

"Whoa!" Cried the man as his chair fell backward, his eyes shutting tight.

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the chair's abrupt stop. He looked around shiftily, and then felt the chair right itself, as if moved by another person.

"You're such a klutz dad," said a light, feminine voice with a laugh.

The man cracked a smile, laughing a little himself. "That's why I have a wife and daughter to take care of me." He stopped his laugh short and looked at her closely. "Pan, did you finish your homework?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, dad."

"Oh, okay," said Gohan nodding, "If you're sure you actually did it this time…"

"I did!" She whined, pulling out a sheet of paper with scribbles littered all about it. "See?"

"Okay, okay," said Gohan, putting his hands up, "I believe you." He turned back to his notebook, picking his pen up and getting back to work.

"Umm… Dad…"

Gohan stopped mid-sentence in his notebook. _I should've known…_ "Yes?"

"I know you and mom like to have family dinners on Saturday… but…"

"Yes?" He asked, setting his pen down and turning his full attention to her. "What is it Pan?"

"Can I go to Bra's house tonight?"

He sighed. "Now Pan, you see Bra everyday at school. Saturday night is our family time, and you know how little time I get to spend with you guys since I started working at Orange Star College."

"But _Dad_…"

"No buts Pan, tonight is our family time."

"Dad, can I go just this once? Please? I promise I'll never ask again!"

_Yeah… And I'm the Easter Bunny… _"Pan, what would you do over there with Bra?"

"We'd talk… and hang out, stuff like that."

"No boys?"

"Boys?" She put on a face of surprise. "Why would you even think something like that? Is that why you don't want me to go? Dad, you know we are well behaved girls, we won't have any boys over."

_About as well behaved as a hyperactive five year old on a sugar rush…Knowing Bra, she'd have every boy from their school over there in minutes… _"Are Vegeta and Bulma going to be there?"

"No dad, Ms. Bulma dragged that short, quick tempered, big-headed wannabe bad guy on a cruise somewhere, don't you remember?"

Gohan stifled a chuckle. _What a mouth she's got on her… Must get it from being Videl's daughter and my mom's granddaughter… _"Oh, right. What about Trunks?"

"Yeah, Trunks'll be there." _Yeah, but he'll be busy with his work as President of capsule Corp…_ "Me and Bra will have his undivided adult supervision."

"Bra and I."

"Huh?"

"You meant to say 'Bra and I will have his undivided adult supervision.'"

She shook her head and sighed again. "'_Bra and I_ will have his undivided adult supervision.' Better?"

Gohan smiled. "Better."

"Dad, you can be such a nerd sometimes."

He laughed and ruffled her thick mane of silky soft ebony locks. "Yeah, but being a teacher makes you that way. Besides, this nerd does put food on the table."

"Yeah," she said laughing, pushing Gohan's hand away, "So can I go?"

Gohan stroked his chin a little, setting his face with a serious look. "Hmm…"

Pan kept quiet, knowing that any sound might make him jump to a no.

"Uh… Did you ask your mother?"

Pan nodded without hesitation. "Yup, and she said yes, but for me to ask you before I went."

_Since when does Videl agree to let Pan go out on Saturday night? _"Well, okay then. You can go. But just call us later and let us know if you're staying over or not." _Oh man! Why did I just say that? _

"I can stay over?" She hugged her father tightly and lifted him up out of his chair. "Thank you daddy!"

"Okay, okay!" He said, returning the embrace. "Just let me down!"

She giggled a little and let him down. "Sorry dad."

_Did she just… giggle? _He shook his head. "Its okay Panny… Just go have some fun, okay?"

"I will dad!" She leant over and kissed him on the cheek, putting her favorite orange bandana on. "Bye dad!" She opened a window and leapt out, soaring off into the distance.

Gohan sighed a little.

"What wrong Gohan?" Asked his wife, who'd just come into the room, the breeze of the open window causing her thick mane of black hair that hung to her lower back to sway a little.

"Oh nothing Videl," said Gohan with a small smile, turning to his wife. "Its just that our little girl is growing up."

She smiled and sat herself in his lap, hugging him tight. "Yeah, but she'll always be our little girl, no matter how big she gets."

Gohan's smile widened and they shared a quick kiss, then they slowly broke apart, smiling together at the snapshot of Pan.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

The girl was quite beautiful, and this fact annoyed him to no end. The looks those juvenile boys from her high school shot at her when she passed by gave him the urge to remove their heads. She called him overprotective and he felt he wasn't protective enough. The two lived alienated, although they shared the same home, and the same family.

"But Trunks, I'm not a little girl! Why won't you let me gou out after dark?"

Trunks sighed. They had this same conversation _everyday_. "Bra, I've told you countless times, it isn't safe for you at night."

"Trunks, even though I stopped training with dad, I'm much stronger than most people," she whined, "I can handle my own!"

"Bra, while you may be strong," he said with a little reluctance in his voice, "Boys these days are sneaky and very deceitful, I don't want you getting hurt."

Bra pouted. "I'm not going to get hurt…"

"You wouldn't think so because you have Saiyajin blood in you, but really, these teen boys are really up to no good, and if you ever really got hurt, father would kill every single human on this Earth."

"That won't happen Trunks!" Just then, the bell rung loudly three times.

"You two can spend the night awake for all I care, just don't do any late night club hopping or anything like that. Okay?"

Bra looked at him with cold eyes. "You aren't my father, you can't tell me what to do!" She stormed off, muttering something about telling Pan about him being such a jerk.

Trunks watched her in surprise. Sure, she'd yelled at him before, but Bra had never said that to him before… It felt so odd and strange to hear her raise her voice to him that way. He was both shocked and a bit frightened by a simple truth…his little sister wasn't so little anymore.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Far, far above the planet Earth, above even the clouds themselves, existed a palace like platform that hovered, its form constructed of pure white marble. Only two beings lived upon this planetary lookout, and one of them stood at the edge of the platform, looking down into the thin, wispy clouds below, his godly sight seeing all that occurred on earth.

A deep sigh escaped him as he witnessed the fall of Goten. "It is too early for such a threat to befall Earth… We have just overcome the darkness of Shenron," he said softly to no one, a great grief taking as tight a hold of his countenance as he took on his wooden staff, which he happened to hold so tightly that his leathery, green knuckles were whitening a little.

He slowly closed his eyes, searching the minds of his Earthlings, for one mind in particular. He must warn the Z Warriors of Shinji's arrival before he did too much damage to the rebuilding Earth. Luckily, the mind he sought happened to have nothing flowing through it too heavily to block out his mental transmittance.

"Gohan!" Cried Dende mentally. In a few moments, a voice responded.

"_Dende-sama?_" Asked a light, airy voice.

"Yes, yes, its me," responded Dende, his eyes still shut. "I have something very pressing to tell you."

Silence.

"Gohan?"

"_I'm sorry Dende-sama… But please don't tell me that **another** blood thirsty warrior is out looking for the Dragon Balls._"

"No, this particular warrior isn't looking for the Dragon Balls."

"Then what's he after?"

"You."

* * *

Hmm... Let me answer some questions now...

The prologues take place after Goku defeats Frieza and goes off into space traveling from planet to planet. And yes, beginning with Chapter 1 on forward, the story takes place just after the fall of Omega Shenron.

And as for making Goku seem out of character, that was done purposely, its all part of what's going on and what's going to be revealed eventually. It's supposed to make you think... Did Goku do it? Did he not do it? Is Shinji really his son! Who knows but me... and you'll know when I see fit for you to know! lol, okay readers, Golden out.


	5. Dragon Ball Z Senshi: Reassembled

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series.

Man, is this chapter a long one or what? Well, I guess that was due since its been more than a month! Poor Golden... His creative genius hampered by schoolwork and laziness...

Senzai: More so laziness...

Quiet you! You're just upset that you're not in this one!

Senzai: **_sniff...sniff... _**You could've squeezed me in somewhere...

Well, anyway, onward to the fifth installment!

A/N: Juuhachi is Android 18, and Juunana is Android 17.

* * *

Dragon Ball Z Senshi: Reassembled

A decently sized house sat beside a glistening ocean, the shimmering waters reflecting the golden sunlight onto the house, giving the home's natural beige coloring a brilliant luster.

The front door opened, and out walked a man small in stature, his thick mane of grayed black locks swaying a little in the gentle breeze, his white tee shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes suiting him comfortably in the warm weather.

"Come on, Juuhachi!" Krillin called, looking backward into the doorway of his home. "We're going to be late!"

The front door opened further and out walked a teenaged blonde, dressed in a pink dress and hat. "Yeah, mom!" Yelled Maron. "I haven't seen Tru—" She paused, shutting her mouth for but a moment. "I mean, I haven't seen everybody in a long time!"

With a soft sight, Juuhachi calmly made her way out of the house. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "What's the rush?"

"Gohan said it was really important," Krillin explained. "And he refused to say over the phone, saying that I'd have to wait until everyone was together. "

"So you don't have any idea what it is?"

"Not a clue. He wouldn't even give me a hint." Behind them, Maron was getting impatient.

"You two are _the_ slowest parents I know! I'm just going to go now, and meet you two there!" She leapt into the air and flew forth over the ocean, heading in the direction of Kame House.

"Maron! Get back here!" Krillin called after her, seeing her departure. "Children are so impatient these days…" With that, he and Juuhachi shot off into the air after their daughter.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

The sun shone brilliant over the shimmering blue ocean, the tranquil waters allowing for safe travel as three figures flew over it, all three garbed in white shirts, green pants, and black shoes, although the woman wore black boots and a sleeveless green vest atop her white shirt.

The largest figure, a man, had a muscular physique, his bald skull glinting a little in the sun. His third eye, centered on his forehead, scanned the area, searching for any sign of the small island toward which he and his companions flew.

The blonde woman in the triclops' arms sat with her body held by the larger man's arms, her own arms wrapped securely around the man's neck. She blew another tuft of her cornstalk mane out of her face, the high speeds tussling her locks all about.

Beside them flew a smaller, doll-sized man of milky white, pale skin and rosy red cheeks. A little green and black cap covered his hairless skull and shielded it from the strong sunlight.

"So tell me, Tien," said the woman in a slightly angry tone as her jade orbs met Tien's obsidian ones, "Why exactly are we going all the way to that dirty old man's house again?"

"Dende told me that Gohan had urgent news and that Gohan would be at Master Roshi's," explained Tien. "And urgent news usually means big trouble for us."

"Well, do you have any idea what the news is?"

Tien shook his head. "No clue. Dende wouldn't say, he kept saying that we had to ask Gohan."

"Yeah, and even if its bad news, it'll be good to see everyone again," chipped in Chaotzu. "Just look at it that way Launch!"

She sighed deeply. "Fine… But if that old man does one little thing I don't like, he's going to be in for a world of hurt!"

Chaotzu sighed, and communicated telepathically with Tien. _I like her better when she has blue hair Tien… When she's blonde she a little… scary._

Tien gave a mental chuckle as he looked to his little friend. _Well, yeah, but if she wasn't a little fiery I guess I wouldn't like her as much. _

_You're weird Tien… _Responded Chaotzu, shaking his head.

The two a quick, mental laugh as they sped up, anxious to meet up with all their old friends.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

"Watch it, Trunks! You almost killed us both!"

He shrugged it off with a smile. "Sorry, Pan. I guess I need to aim a little better."

The two part-Saiyajins had decided on training a little before they left for Master Roshi's, sparring in 250 times Earth's natural gravity in Vegeta's Gravity Chamber. After a few moments of battling, Trunks had nearly destroyed gravity controller with a stray ki blast. The resulting explosion would have definitely killed the both of them, as well as everyone within a 50 mile radius.

"Darn right you do, you aim sucks!" Pan said, grinning at Trunks. "Too bad you won't be able to fire anymore today!" She phased from view, then reappeared behind him and drove her foot forward, aiming for his back.

With a quick spin, Trunks faced Pan and snapped his forearm out, easily blocking the kick, her shin and his forearm pressed tightly against each other as they held their positions.

"How do you always move so fast!" Pan whined.

A smirk crept on Trunks' hardened face. "You're just so predictable, Pan."

"Oh yeah?" Pan asked, her lips curling into a grin. "Well see if you can predict this!" With that, she drew her foot back and unleashed a flurry of fast kicks, all of which Trunks either dodged or deflected.

She frowned a little and leant forward, planting her hands on his shoulders as she flipped over him, dragging him along into her flip, flinging him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Cried Trunks as he quickly broke his fall, a slender leg colliding with his jaw. The impact knocked him backward as a fist buried itself in his stomach, followed by a swift roundhouse to his temple.

He flew sideways for a moment, then quickly phased from sight, just barely dodging a ki blast. He reappeared in front of her and the two engaged in an intense standoff, both letting loose flurries of feet, fists, and ki blasts.

After a few minutes, Pan broke away, sweat trickling down her forehead.

"You need more stamina," Trunks told her. "A warrior shouldn't tire so easily! Or so says my dad." He laughed a little.

Pan giggled, shaking her head. "You hang around Vegeta too much, you're starting to act like him."

"Nah, I don't know about all that." He grinned. "But as for power, yeah, I'm definitely like him."

"You sound a little too cocky Trunks," Pan said cracking a grin. "A warrior shouldn't underestimate his opponent!" She leapt at him, and they resumed sparring intensely, blow after blow delivered with great force.

After but a few minutes more, Pan landed a powerful kick, slamming her leg into Trunks' gut, forcing the half-Saiyajin to double over a little as she drove her fist forward into his face, knocking him backward.

"See?" She taunted, firing ki blast after ki blast, Trunks dodging just a few of them. "Being too cocky isn't a good thing!"

"It is when you know one very, very important thing!"

"Oh? And those would be?" She swung her fist again, just as he disappeared. "Trunks?"

He reappeared behind her, his hands on her sides. "I know where you're ticklish!" He started tickling her, and she doubled over laughing. This caused her to lose concentration and she fell to the floor, still giggling slightly. Trunks landed next to her on his feet, wearing a smug grin.

"That wasn't fair!" She yelled at him, climbing back to her feet. "What kind of attack was that?"

Trunks laughed. "I personally thought it was pretty funny."

"Oh yeah? Then this'll be hilarious!" She leapt forward and tackled him to the ground, Trunks landing a bit hard. Trunks felt her body weight slam down onto his chest, the impact knocking the wind out of him.

Pan grinned wickedly. "Gotcha!"

"My, my, what an intense sparring match," Trunks remarked. She gave him a little shove. Then they both looked up toward the door as they heard the sound of the Gravity Chamber hatch opening.

"Enough playtime you two," said Bra, shaking her head at them, "Its time to go to Master Roshi's." Bra grinned a little at Pan, seeing her best friend atop her brother. "Hmm…Do I sense a little something in here?"

Pan felt her cheeks grow warm, a hot blush turning her fair cheeks a light crimson. She quickly sprung up, leaving Trunks alone on the ground. "No, of course not, what would ever give you any idea like that?"

Trunks raised a brow in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

"Uh… No, nothing at all," Pan spat out quickly, inching her way out the door, her back to Trunks, hiding her face.

Bra only giggled. "Yeah, its nothing Trunks. Just get ready to go."

"Well, okay," Trunks said, picking himself up. "I'll be right there." Bra nodded and left the room, walking behind the blushing Pan.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Gohan sat on the front porch of the elder Roshi's home with an anxious look on his face, staring off into the horizon as if sheer will would make everyone arrive faster.

A single thought paced through his head, the reason for his worry. _Come on guys… I hope they all get here without those villains catching them…_

A soft, slender hand found its way onto his shoulder, the fairness of her skin contrasting the navy blue of his sleeveless shirt.

Gohan looked up and saw his wife standing over him.

"Don't worry so much Gohan, they'll get here," She said softly.

"I swear, sometimes I think you're psychic Videl," Gohan remarked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

She laughed a little as she lowered herself down, sitting beside him. "I just know you so well Gohan. And trust me, everyone will get here alright."

As quickly as it had come, Gohan's smile faded. "But I called mom almost twenty times, and no one picked up. I even left messages… Goten and mom haven't called back yet."

"Well, maybe their out Gohan," she reasoned, trying to quell her husband's fears, "You know how you're mother likes to cook, maybe they went on a picnic."

He sighed a little and nodded. "Well… maybe you're right. But I still feel like something's wrong…"

"Relax Gohan," came Master Roshi's voice from across the island, his form laid out atop a beach chair, flipping through his favorite magazine collection. "If anything was up we'd have sensed it by now."

"He's right Gohan," chided Videl. "Just have patience."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, you guys are rig—" He looked up, feeling a familiar ki signature wash over his senses.

"Hey, they're coming!" Gohan announced. Videl smiled and looked up, and sure enough, there were three indistinct dots closing in on the island.

After a few moments of waiting, Krillin's family touched down on the soft sand.

"We're here!" Stated Maron, smiling happily.

"And from the looks of things, we're early," said Juuhachi. "We rushed for no real reason Krillin…"

Krillin smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, sorry honey… It was just that I didn't want to be late."

She waved her hand, dismissing it. "So Gohan, why are we here?"

"That'll have to wait Juuhachi," said Gohan, meeting her icy blue eyes. "Not everyone is here yet."

"Call me when you're ready," Juuhachi said as she walked into the house, planting herself down on Roshi's couch.

"I'll join you mom," said Maron, following her mother.

"Count me in," remarked Videl, joining the first two.

"Okay you three," responded Gohan with a nod.

Krillin looked at Gohan closely for a minute, then approached his best friend's son. "Hey, Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, how 'bout a quick sparring match? I haven't fought anyone besides Juuhachi in a long while."

Gohan looked a little hesitant. "Well…I don't know if we should."

"Oh, come on Gohan," Krillin goaded the half-Saiyajin. "I know you haven't fought in a while either, seeing as you're a full time professor and all. Just think of this as a favor to your godfather."

Gohan stood up, a smile spreading across his face. "Deal."

With that, the two leapt into the air, their fists, feet, shins, and forearms colliding as they unleashed furious barrages.

Surprisingly, Krillin fended off Gohan's onslaught with a bit of ease.

"You've been studying too much Gohan," Krillin said tauntingly. "You're not as strong as before…"

"Well, I'm still strong enough, Krillin," Gohan shot back.

"I don't know…" Krillin said, stroking his chin. "I think Orange Star College ruined that fighter in you."

With that, the two resumed their spar, the short human evenly matched with the tall half-Saiyajin. After a few minutes more of battle, the three women returned, witnessing the fierce battle.

Juuhachi rolled her eyes. "Men. All they ever want to do is fight."

"Oh, stop it Juuhachi," Videl said. "I haven't seen Gohan have so much fun in a while. He needs to have a good fight every once in a while. I don't think he's even seriously trained once since we got married."

"That would explain why my husband is gaining the upper hand in this battle," commented Juuhachi.

Krillin caught some of that conversation, and he looked to Gohan with a smirk. "You hear that Gohan? The girls are watching! You wouldn't want to lose to an old man in front of them, would you?"

Gohan opened his mouth to answer, but felt Trunks, Pan, and Bra nearby. He smirked.

"Sorry Krillin, but we've gotta end this now." He clenched his fists and a brilliant white aura exploded about him, enhancing his strength far beyond that of Krillin's abilities.

"Hey, no fair!" Krillin complained, just as Gohan grabbed the older man's leg and slammed him into the dirt, sending up a huge cloud of sand. Gohan landed beside the sandy crater, letting his powered up state leave him.

Krillin had just begun to pull himself out of the sand when the trio of part-Saiyajins landed on the beach. Trunks looked at the two warriors and broke into laughter.

"What happened to you, Krillin?" The former monk was rubbing the back of his head and dusting sand off of himself.

"We were sparring," Gohan informed his friend. "Krillin lost."

Videl smirked. "But if I recall correctly, you had to power up, am I right?"

Trunks laughed again, but harder. "You had to power up to beat Krillin?"

"Hey, I resent that!"

Trunks waved his hands in apology. "Oh, sorry Krillin… I didn't mean that."

"I'd like to see you beat him," Gohan shot back. Krillin smiled broadly at that, puffing his chest out.

Trunks grinned. "Why no—"

"Hi Trunks," interrupted Maron, yelling excitedly as she ran over to hug the lavender haired man.

"Hey, Maron!" He said, returning the hug, "How've you been doing lately?"

"Great!" She replied enthusiastically. "Look what my dad taught me!" She leapt into the air and sustained her height, floating with ease above the gathered Z gang.

She smiled just as broadly as her father had, obviously very proud of herself.

"So you can fly now? That's great, Maron!" Trunks nodded in approval. "Some more practice, and you might get to be as tough as your mom and dad!"

Maron giggled. "Yup!"

Pan looked on that the spectacle a little angrily, but hid her emotions well, a smile on her face. "So what's the big news dad?"

"Not yet Pan," answered Gohan, shaking his head. "We have to wait for everyone to arrive."

"Well, who isn't here?" Asked Pan.

"Well, my grandpa, my mom, your uncle, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien, Chaotzu, Launch, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, and Juunana." Gohan counted the names on his fingers. "Yeah, that's everyone that lives on Earth's surface."

She sighed. "Well… I guess we have to wait then…" So, they all sat down to wait. Some of them had mock sparring matches, and some just talked to those they rarely had a chance to see. After a while, Tien's family showed up, followed by Yamcha and Puar, and then the Saiyajin Prince and his mate. And even after a great deal of time passing, Juunana managed to show up. But there was no word of the Son family.

"What could be taking so long…" Muttered Gohan to himself, just when he felt the power levels of four persons wash over him. "At last! But wait… What's wrong with them?"

As if to answer that question, Piccolo landed, laying the enormous form of the Ox-King, and the two bodies of Chi-Chi and Goten.

The whole group gasped loudly in shock.

"What happened?" Came Gohan's worried shout. "What happened to them Piccolo?"

"I don't know," responded the gruff, green man, shaking his head. "But whoever did this is certainly out for blood."

Pan moved forward. "Are they…"

"No, who ever attacked them didn't do a thorough job. They're all fine, and should be waking up soon," said Piccolo.

As if to affirm that, Goten's eyes fluttered open. "Go… Gohan…"

At that, the entire Z gang converged upon him, bombarding him with questions.

"Who did this?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to you guys?"

Goten shook his head and looked up at Gohan, who had knelt down beside him. "He… He said he was… dad's...dad's third son... with a different... woman..."

"What!" Cried Gohan, just as his little brother fell back into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Hmm… The chapter feels a little off to me… But that's just me.

Senzai: He lies! You think the chapter is the best ever!

Of course I do… But modesty doesn't hurt lol. Well, thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think in a review. Okay, Golden out.


	6. Shinji's Ultimatum

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series.

Thanks General for pointing out that 'Chester' thing in the last chapter. It seems watching TV with the ultimate nuisance leads to distraction… One of those instances where I was listening to the TV while typing and mistakenly typed in what I was listening too instead of what was supposed to go there… Curse you Timmy, your friend Chester, and your Fairly Odd Parents!

Senzai: Timmy is an average kid that no one understands… Mom and dad and Vicky always giving him commands…

Must you sing that theme song? Its bad enough that the nuisance sings it!

Senzai: Said nuisance is only 12 seasons old, what can you expect?

Quiet you! Anyway… Let me state this now, before I forget. Although I may make allusions to it here and there, this is NOT a T/P story, or a T/M story. I repeat: this is NOT a T/P story, or a T/M story. Well, onward to Chapter 6!

* * *

Shinji's Ultimatum

Gohan sat beside his younger brother, Goten laid out atop a sofa, his head propped up by the armrest and the left side of his rib cage bandaged a little heavily. On a couch to their right sat Videl beside Chi-Chi, and to their left knelt Master Roshi beside the aged Ox-King.

Circling those six stood the Senshi, Krillin completing the group as he entered the small house, shutting the screen doorand the wooden door of Master Roshi's home, sealing the gathered Senshi inside the small house. The brilliant sunshine shone through the opened windows, illuminating the entire household.

Gohan looked up, his onyx black orbs meeting Krillin's ebony ones. "Did you get them Krillin?"

The bald man nodded and pulled a small pouch out of his pants pocket, untying the small string that held it shut. He dumped out threegreen beans, stuffing the emptied pouch back into his pocket.

"Here," Krillin said, handing one bean to Gohan, then to Videl, and lastly to Master Roshi, who fed their beans to the person beside them. Without fail, consciousness immediately returned to the three members of the Son family, their bruises healing instantly.

Goten shook his head a little, ridding himself of any leftover haziness. "Gohan?"

The elder half-Saiyajin nodded. "Yeah its me. What happened to you guys out there Goten?"

Goten opened his mouth to speak, but found himself cut off by the sound of sobbing. All present turned their eyes to Chi-Chi, who had buried her face into Videl's chest, the surprised Videl only hugging and patting the back of her distraught mother in law.

"Liars!" Sobbed Chi-Chi loudly, her hot tears soaking the front of her daughter-in-law's shirt. "Dirty little liar…" She muttered, sobs denying her more speech.

Goten sighed deeply. "Me and mom were outside the house, and I think Grandpa was sleeping when some guy named Shinji attacked us… And he kept saying he was dad's other son…"

At that, Chi-Chi's sobs grew louder, her arms locked tightly around Videl.

"So the immaculately holy Kakarot wasn't so perfect after all, now was he," said Vegeta smugly, a light chuckle following his words.

"Vegeta!" Hissed Bulma, elbowing her husband in the side.

"Watch it woman!" Snapped Vegeta, scowling at her. "It isn't my fault that Kakarot had skeletons in his closet. No wonder he chose not to return to this little mud ball of a planet."

Silence filled the room for but a moment, until Chi-Chi lifted her face from Videl's chest and looked to Vegeta. "Wh… What?"

"You heard me you deranged harpy," Vegeta affirmed, "Kakarot chose not to ever return to Earth. Maybe the dragon gave him the choice, but even so, it was Kakarot's decision."

"That's enough Vegeta," said Gohan a little too calmly.

"Oh, are you upset that your beloved father wasn't so perfect? That the supposed greatest hero wasn't so great after all?"

"I said that's enough!" Boomed Gohan.

Vegeta's scowl darkened. "You don't intimidate me boy, and I don't suggest you raise your voice to me that way again, unless you want me to tear your vocal cords out."

Gohan opened his mouth to snap back, but Piccolo cut him off.

"We don't have time for a petty squabble Vegeta," scolded the large, green warrior. "There's an obviously very powerful warrior flying about Earth, and we really don't know what he's after. So we need to—"

"Actually," interrupted Gohan, "I think I know what he's after…"

The entire group looked to him with expectant faces.

"Well?" Snapped Juunana. "If there's going to be a fight, I want to know what it's going to be over, or I'm not involving myself in it."

"Yeah Gohan, fill us in," said Krillin.

Gohan looked to each and every face, then sighed a little. "Dende told me that there's someone out there looking for me. And I think this Shinji is that guy."

"But why would he be after you?" Asked Videl, looking to her husband.

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense Gohan," added Trunks.

"No, I think he's right," said Goten, sitting upright. "I remember hearing the guys saying something about finding you."

"Well, even if that's true, that doesn't explain why he would be after Gohan," remarked the now upright Ox-King.

"Wait, did you say _guys_?" Asked Yamcha, interrupting the conversation. "Plural? As in more than one of them?"

"Yeah, there was Shinji and two older looking guys with him," answered Goten, recalling the attack. "Sockonna I think was one of them…"

"Oh jeez…" Muttered Oolong. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about with just one…"

"Wait!" Called out Maron, bringing all the group's attention onto herself. "Don't you guys get it?"

"Get what Maron?" Asked Krillin. "What are you talking about?"

"If that guy's claiming to be Mr. Son's son, wouldn't he be out to get rid of the other two guys claiming to be his sons?"

"So you're saying he wants to kill Gohan… So he can be Goku's only child?"

"That's the only thing that makes sense," said Maron, nodding. "Why else would he be after Gohan?"

The group pondered that a moment, then nodded their agreement.

"But how does he know who Gohan is?"

Goten snapped his fingers in recognition. "Oh yeah! He said he was part Kaioushin!" He lowered his head a little and thought about what he'd just said. "Which is a bad thing…"

"Part Kaioushin!" Cried Piccolo, baffled. "That's impossible! Kaioushin aren't allowed to breed with mortals!"

"That's what he said though…" Said Goten, defending his statement.

"What on Earth are we dealing with here…" Mumbled Tien.

As if just to answer that question, the front doorsexploded, splinters flying every which way as a dust cloud of wood chips settled to the ground, leaving the air clear as a three-man procession entered, led by a young man that oddly resembled Goku, save his brownish black mane.

"That's him!" Cried Goten, pointing at the young man. "That's that Shinji guy!"

"Glad to see you remember me Goten," said Shinji with a smile. "It also warms my heart to know that I didn't kill my half-brother."

"So you attacked my family?" Asked Gohan, standing up and clenching his fist.

"Ah… You must be Gohan," Said Shinji with a nod.

Gohan nodded. "And I don't take kindly to people attacking my family for no real reason."

"Oh, we didn't attack. Your little brother attempted to harm me, and Sakana here," Shinji said, motioning to the man on his left, "Defended me. That was all that happened."

"Liar!" Shouted Goten. "You beat up my mother too!"

"Actually… Well, I guess you're right there. But that was Kirikuzu acting on his own, I didn't ask him to do that."

"But sire, she threatened to attack you," said Kirikuzu.

"Okay Kirikuzu, now be silent," commanded Shinji.

Kirikuzu scowled a little, looking away. "Yes Lord Shinji…"

"Anyway, onto the matter at hand. I am Shin—"

"This is the threat?" Asked Vegeta incredulously, "These three weaklings? You must be joking."

Shinji grinned. "You must be Vegeta… Mother regaled me with Father's tales about the battles he had with you. You appeared to be a formidable foe from the stories, but it seems the man is not worthy of the legend."

Vegeta knitted his brows, his lips parting in an ugly snarl. "The young should not insult their elders, you insolent, snot nosed brat!"

"And the weak should not insult the strong," responded Shinji.

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly, golden sparks dancing about his form. "I suggest you stop speaking brat, before I kill you."

Shinji raised a brow. "Kill me?" He threw his head back and broke into a loud laughter, clapping his hands together.

"What is so amusing?" Demanded Vegeta. "Answer me!"

Shinji took a deep breath, righting his head. "That was funny… You should become a comedian Vegeta, it truly suits you."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I'm certainly not complementing you, you twit."

"That's it!" A brilliant white aura erupted about Vegeta as he launched himself at Shinji, fist cocked back and ready to strike.

However, just before Vegeta's fist connected, Sakana materialized affront Shinji. Not wasting any time, Sakana grabbed Vegeta's fist tightly and twisted the Saiyajin's arm hard, the bone breaking with a blood-curdling crack.

Vegeta cried out in agony as Sakana broke his arm, bellowing louder as Sakana slammed him down onto the wooden floor hard, breaking the surface open easily. Vegeta's body crashed down into the sandy ground, leaving a deep imprint.

Shinji grinned. "Now with that annoyance out of the way, let me say what I've come to say—"

"Dad!" Shouted Trunks. "You won't get away with that!" With that, Trunks charged Sakana, only to receive a hard swat to the face by Sakana's black furred tail. He fell back, crashing through the wooden wall and landing outside on the beach.

"Any more interruptions?"

The rest of the group remained stilled, gritting their teeth in anger.

"Good. Now, I have a simple request. Bring to me my father, and I will leave this planet in peace."

"Sorry," spat Gohan. "But _my_ dad isn't on Earth anymore. He left with Shenron the eternal dragon about two weeks ago."

"That's not good for you fools… For I require a trainer. What will I do, Sakana?"

"Perhaps destroying these fools will help!" Answered Kirikuzu.

"I asked Sakana, not you!"

Kirikuzu frowned. "But Lord—"

"Kirikuzu has a good idea there. But instead of killing them off now, give them a week to grow stronger, then break them all."

Shinji nodded in approval. "I suppose eliminating you all will provide sufficient training… Fine. I will give you all five days to prepare for a battle against me. Agreed?"

Gohan scowled darkly, but nodded slightly."Deal." He knew if they took out Vegeta and Trunks so easily, they'd need all the training they could get. "But on two conditions. If we win, you and your flunkies leave Earth to never be seen again. And secondly, your two henchmen won't involve themselves."

Sakana shook his head. "No de—"

"Fine," said Shinji nodding. "Train hard Gohan. I expect a good fight out of you, half-brother."

With that, the three warriors exploded in a brilliant flash of light. When the light died down, the Z Senshi stood awed and angered, but mostly apprehensive of the upcoming battle.

"You'll never win Shinji… And I'll prove that you aren't my father's son!" Cried Gohan, shaking his fist at the blue sky, and the slowly lessening trio of black dots.

* * *

Although the site reset the hit counters, I know this story had nearly 500 hits… Not that I expect that many reviews but… 

Serori: Best not to be too pretentious Golden-sama. Humility is the way to go.

Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, thank you to all readers, and I ask you to please leave me a review. Okay, Golden out.


	7. The Newest Disciple of Piccolo

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series.

I don't like this chapter… It has no fighting in it at all… Curse you chapters without battles!

Senzai: More specifically, it doesn't have me in it. That alone should make you not like it.

No. You are not getting in the story. You just don't fit in anywhere in the plot, it wouldn't make sense.

Senzai: Curse your Dragon Ball AF plot…

Yeah, well anyway, I'm glad to see that people like this story… That's incentive to continue! Well, anyway, onward to the seventh installment!

* * *

The Newest Disciple of Piccolo

Gohan lowered his fist and his head, an eerie quiet befalling the Kame House after he'd voiced his threat to Shinji. Videl moved first, standing from her seat beside Chi-Chi and taking a cautious step towards her husband.

"Gohan?" She whispered, breaking the silence.

Gohan didn't answer her, but instead he simply stood there with his back to both Videl and the entire Senshi.

"Are you alright?" She outstretched her hand and rested it on his left shoulder.

Without thinking, he quickly shrugged her hand off. "Leave me alone Videl…" Muttered Gohan.

"But Gohan—"

"Leave me be!" Shouted the upset half-breed, his aura bursting about him as he took off, soaring up into the soft blue sky.

Videl started after him, but found a leathery green hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Get off of me!" Cried Videl, trying to break free but to no avail as the Namek's iron grip held her steady. "I have to go help Gohan!"

"No," said Piccolo, shaking his head. "He needs time to think."

Videl struggled harder at that. "Let me go Piccolo!"

Just then, another hand found its way onto her shoulder, this hand softer and fair skinned, easily contrasting Piccolo's hand.

Videl turned her gaze to the hand and saw Chi-Chi beside her, her face defined by a small, sad smile.

"I don't understand…" Muttered Videl, looking at Chi-Chi, eyes tearing. "Why won't you let me help Gohan?"

Chi-Chi kept her sad smile, shaking her head a little. "Trust me, I understand just how much you want to help him Videl, I really do. But as much as we want to, we can't smother him with help. Gohan's the type that will come to you when he needs you, he isn't afraid to ask for help. He'll come to us when he's ready. But for right now, he just needs some alone time."

"You're that last person I expected to hear something like that from…" Mumbled Videl, her shoulders slumping. "But I guess you're right…" She sat back down on the couch, Chi-Chi following suit. Videl sighed deeply, then leant forward and wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law, embracing her tightly. "Thank you Chi-Chi…"

Chi-Chi nodded, and hugged her back.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi strangely. _I've never seen her act like that… Weird._ She shrugged and started to look away, when she noticed the enormous hole in the floor.

"Vegeta!"

_How could I have forgotten! _She berated herself, quickly latching onto Krillin and shaking him. "Please tell me you have some beans left over!"

"Ah! Wa-ah! Wait!" Stuttered Krillin, Bulma's shaking making it hard for him to speak. He fumbled around for the bag, dropping it to the ground. The impact of hitting the ground jarred the pouch loose and two beans fell out.

"Yes!" Cried Bulma in a shrilly, excited voice. She released Krillin who grabbed at his head, holding it still.

"Man… Do I feel dizzy," mumbled the former monk.

Bulma scooped up the two beans and carefully climbed downward into the hole, stepping down onto the sandy surface beneath the house. The small grains lightly crunched beneath her feet as she touched down, crunching a little more loudly as she crouched down beside her husband, putting one bean into his mouth.

She moved his jaw with her soft hands, making the fallen prince chew the bean, the bean crunching between his teeth. She lightly rubbed his throat, making sure Vegeta swallowed it. Just as it fell down his esophagus into his stomach, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up and saw his mate hovering over him.

"Are you alright Vegeta?" Asked Bulma worriedly.

"Of course I'm alright woman," snapped the Prince, pushing her back as he sat up. "I don't need your help."

"Ooh!" Shouted Bulma, fuming with anger. "I don't even know why I was worried about you, you jerk!" She stood up, climbing out of the hole in the ground. "Next time I'll just leave you in the dirt, arm broken and all!" She stormed off, walking outside to tend to her son.

Vegeta climbed to his feet and leapt up out of the hole, landing on the wooden floor of Roshi's battered home. "Where'd that little brat go?"

"He left Vegeta," responded Piccolo. "And I suggest we do the same. He only gave us five days to train before he'd strike again."

"I don't need to train to defeat that pathetic weakling. He hides behind his lackeys because he knows he isn't strong enough to face me, I could crush him without effort."

"I wouldn't be so arrogant Vegeta, especially after getting beaten so easily."

Vegeta growled and took a menacing step towards the Namekian, standing face to chest with Piccolo, who towered over Vegeta by a full head. "Shut up turban-boy, before I ram that turban down your throat."

"I'd like to see you try Vegeta," retorted Piccolo, unshaken by the Prince's advance.

Goten moved between the two warriors, separating them. "Guys, c'mon, we can't start fighting each other, we have Shinji to worry about!"

"As much as I'd like to shut you up Vegeta, Goten's right," said Piccolo.

Vegeta turned around, growling angrily as he leapt into the air, soaring off into the heavens much in the same manner as Gohan.

"Everybody's just up and leaving all over the place," muttered Goten, sitting back down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," added Krillin, as he sat down too.

Goten sighed. "I wish dad was here…"

"Yeah, Goku would make everything right, like he always does," said Chaotzu.

Tien nodded. "Goku would definitely teach that guy a lesson."

"But Goku isn't here," commented Piccolo. "And we all need to start training now, so we can at least stand a chance at defeating them."

"Right," agreed Tien. "Let's get going you guys." With that, Tien lifted Launch up into his arms and walked out, followed by Yamcha, Puar and Chaotzu, the five leaving Kame House.

"Oh man…" Mumbled Krillin. _Here we go again… I thought we were done after Goku beat Shenron… How do we keep winding up in these situations? _"Well, let's go Juuhachi, we have some training to do."

She nodded to her husband, and then looked to her brother. "You coming Juunana?"

Juunana shrugged. "I wasn't going to do anything else today…"

"Okay, let's go Maron," said Krillin. And with that, Krillin's family left the island house, leaving only the Son family, Briefs family, Piccolo and Master Roshi.

Bulma peeked her head inside the house. "C'mon Bra, we're leaving."

"But mom—"

"No buts young lady," reprimanded her mother, "We're going home now."

"Aww…" Bra whined, sulking. "See ya Pan."

"Bye Bra," Pan said back, watching her best friend and Bulma leave the house.

Videl sighed. "I guess we better be going too." She stood up, looking to Chi-Chi. "You coming Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "I might as well… Come on dad." The elderly Ox-King shook his head. "What? You're not coming?"

"No… I want to stay here."

"But why?"

"Please Chi-Chi… I want to spend some time with my old Master," explained the graying Ox-King. "Maybe help him rebuild."

Chi-Chi smiled a little. "Okay dad. I guess I'll stay here with you then." She looked over to Videl. "You staying Videl?"

Videl shook her head. "No, I think Pan and I should head home. So when Gohan decides to come home…"

"Oh. Okay, I understand," said Chi-Chi. "I guess we'll see you in five days…"

"Okay Chi-Chi. You stay safe guys." Videl turned to her daughter. "Come on Pan, let's go."

"Okay mom… See ya uncle Goten, Grandma and great-Grandpa."

"Bye Pan," the Son family said in unison as Gohan's family left the house.

"Well… I suppose we should get to work," said the Ox-King, lifting himself up to his full, towering height.

Piccolo nodded. _I have my own training to do…_ He started to walk out, but found a hand on his shoulder. The Namekian turned and looked, seeing Goten. "What is it Goten?"

"I have a favor to ask Piccolo," said Goten, his ebony orbs meeting Piccolo's eyes.

"Well? What is it?"

"Could you… Well, could you train me?"

Piccolo cocked a brow. "Why? You have Gohan and Trunks."

Goten nodded. "I know… But I also know how strong Gohan got after he trained with you… And if it worked for Gohan, it can work for me too."

"The strength your brother has isn't only because of my doing," responded Piccolo. "His father, the Old Kaio, and most especially Gohan himself brought him to the level he's at now."

"I understand all that. But you were the first person to really train him… And I want to be just as strong as Gohan."

"So you think that training under me will make you that strong?"

"Yeah, I do. Besides, you're a good teacher. You remember how quickly me and Trunks learned how to fuse after you started teaching us?"

Piccolo studied Goten's face long and hard. "I also remember that it took you three tries to get the fusion perfect."

"Yeah but—"

Piccolo had already turned his back, and had started walking towards the door.

Goten's shoulders slumped. "I guess that's a no…" The tall alien stopped walking. "Right?"

"Come with me Goten," Piccolo said quickly before leaping into the air and taking off into the skies.

"Huh?" Goten looked puzzled. "Hey, wait up!" Cried the teen, soaring upwards and after his older brother's mentor.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

A tall figure touched down on a tiled surface, his feet making no sound as he landed on the marble floor. A soft breeze blew over the floating palace grounds, the leaves of the potted plants swaying gently along with the figure's white cape. It left as quickly as it had come; the figure's baggy purple pants billowing a little in the breeze.

"Piccolo!" Called out a voice.

Piccolo turned his gaze left and beheld a slightly shorter, younger Namekian holding a wooden staff, and a round, jet-black figure watering the plants, the droplets of water lightly cascading out of the can's nozzle and onto the awaiting plants below.

"It's good to see you again Piccolo," greeted the jet-black figure.

Piccolo nodded. "Good to see you too Mr. Popo, and you Dende."

"Hey Piccolo!" Dende said with a smile. "What brings you up here?"

"You'll see," Piccolo said, turning his gaze to the sky just off the far edge of the marble platform.

As if on cue, Goten flew upward over the top of the platform. "Its about time we got here!" Called out the second son of Goku, just as he touched down on the marble.

"Piccolo… Is Goten here for…well, what I think he's here for?"

Piccolo nodded, cracking a rare grin. "Son Goten is my newest disciple. And I intend to make him my greatest pupil."

* * *

With seven parts done, we're getting closer and closer to the battle with Shinji. These chapters without battles usually aren't my best work...That's my opinion anyway. What's yours? You can tell me your opinions or you could ask me any questions you might have. How? Leaving me a review! I understand you don't have to, but all I ask of you is to leave me a review, cause good or bad, I want to hear more opinions on this story! And thanks to you guys who did review, I do appreciate it. Okay, until next time, Golden out.


	8. The Warrior Forge

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra,Shinji, Sakana, and Kirikuzu.

Back into this story we go… Have no fear, Golden is here!

Senzai: Blah, blah, blah! I could fit into the story I say… Goten's cousin or something… It could work!

**_Shakes my head_** No, it couldn't. Now stop begging! You're not getting in!

Senzai: **_sulks _**You're a mean creator…

I am not… Well, onto the sixth chapter, before he has a chance to beg more…

* * *

The Warrior Forge

Topping the clouds lay the peaks of a few mountains, the peaks flattened and eroded. The crisp mountain air filled the lungs of three figures, the trio seated upon three separate mountaintops. In the middle of the trio sat the youngest figure, his eyes shut tight.

"This is boring!" Cried the warrior on the left. "Can we go now?"

"Fine, go off Kirikuzu," snapped Sakana. "Go destroy, or whatever will appease your boredom."

Kirikuzu grinned. "Yeah!" He leapt off the mountaintop and descended down below, leaving Sakana and Shinji atop the peaks.

Shinji sighed, keeping his eyes shut. "Why do you continue to drag that idiot along with us Sakana?"

"He may be an imbecile… But he is extremely loyal my lord. He would die for you."

"I don't need him at my side! He's a pathetic, bumbling idiot! We haven't benefited from him at all! In fact, its because of him it us so long to find this planet!"

"Well… You have a point my lord," Sakana said nodding. "If he hadn't destroyed the ship's rear engines we could've gotten here much faster… But, the fact of the matter is, we're here."

"Only because of your ingenuity! If you hadn't been there, I'd still be floating around in space with that moron!"

Sakana sighed softly. "My lord, I understand your being displeased with Kirikuzu. He is a bit of a fool… But we can't part with him."

"Why not!" Roared an indignant Shinji.

"Because my lord… He is my brother."

Shinji opened both eyes, looking to Sakana. "Your point? Familial ties can be used against you Sakana. You taught me that."

"That is true… But at the same time, it can be more of a strength than a weakness."

"And just how is that Sakana? There are no benefits to having a weakness."

"Then perhaps you are the perfect warrior Shinji… For you have no weakness." He rose, standing upright. "Shinji… A true warrior is built of life experiences… experiences both good and bad, both easy and difficult. And because of that truth, experience can be called a warrior's forge."

Shinji narrowed his eyes, giving Sakana a hard stare. "Just what are you getting at Sakana?"

"You are a cold, heartless young man Shinji…A perfect warrior by its definition. But, a perfect man… You have yet to reach that peak. When you are able to understand that imperfection is true perfection… You will have truly become a matchless warrior."

"You're speaking nonsense Sakana," muttered Shinji, closing his eyes. "A heartless murderer _is_ a matchless warrior."

Sakana sighed. "I will return my lord, but I must go attend to my brother."

Shinji did not respond, leading Sakana to sigh once more as he leapt off the peak and descended to the world below in search of his brother.

_The fool…_Thought Shinji to himself._ Keeping a weakling around because of sentimentality… Had I been that weak, that disgrace would still be living…_

_---------------Flashback---------------_

_A small child sat within a shut room, the curtains drawn over the windows. Not even the tiniest sliver of light broke through the heavy curtains, the darkness overtaking everything._

_He sat quivering in the darkness, knees drawn to his chest. His eyes darted about the room, breathing with short, quick breaths through his nose._

_He jumped at the sound of a creak, followed by the entrance of light into the room, followed by a sudden flash of light illuminating the room, shattering the darkness._

"_Shinji?" Called a soft voice. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"_

_He looked to the source of the voice and ran, wrapping his arms around her tightly, locking his mother in an embrace._

"_Shinji? Are you okay?"_

"_It was so dark mom… So dark…"_

"_Its okay now Shinji, its all right," She said, returning the embrace. "The darkness is all gone."_

_He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Really mom?"_

_She smiled. "Yes son. But why didn't you turn on the light?"_

"_I couldn't see nothing… The dark was everywhere…"_

_She held her son tight, stroking his back soothingly. "Its okay Shinji, mommy's here now, and the darkness is all gone."_

_Shinji smiled and buried his head in his mother's stomach, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his mother's calming embrace._

_---------------End Flashback---------------_

Shinji shook his head vigorously, clearing his mind of that image of his mother, the concerned, caring woman that raised him. "She was a weakness… A warrior must have no weakness…" He muttered to himself.

"And Kirikuzu is Sakana's only weakness… The fool." He grinned. "I'd happily rid him of that weakness."

With that, he stood and leapt off the peak, flying downward to the world below.

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

A fairly tall, spiky haired youth stood before a taller, green figure, wearing a broad grin. "So what do we do first Piccolo?"

Piccolo did not respond at first, he simply lowered himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged on the marble ground.

"Uh… Piccolo?" Goten asked.

Piccolo closed his eyes, resting his palms on his knees, his body slowly lifting upward, suspended in mid air. His long white cape hung downward, touching down on the ground beneath him.

After but a few moments of stillness, a light blue glow began to emanate from Piccolo's body, the thin aura outlining his form.

_'Sit down,'_ commanded an ethereal voice.

Goten nearly leapt out his skin, looking around the Lookout with bulging eyes. "Who said that!"

_'Be quiet!' _Shouted the voice. _'Before I can train you, you have to have discipline!'_

Goten's eyes relaxed, his body calming. "Piccolo?"

_'Sit, and quiet your mind Goten,'_ instructed Piccolo. _'Take deep, calming breaths… Relieve your mind of all thought.'_

"If you say so…" Goten sat beside Piccolo and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

_Good… _Thought Piccolo to himself. _Perhaps he will be easy to train—_

"This is boring!" Shouted Goten. "How long do I have to do this?"

_'Quiet!'_ Piccolo snapped. _'You must stay in meditation until you are disciplined enough to learn the art of combat.'_

"But Piccolo, I already know how to fight!"

'_Just be quiet and meditate!'_

Goten sighed and shut his eyes once more, resting his palms on his knees as Piccolo had done. He breathed deeply, trying to quiet his mind, as Piccolo had instructed.

_And I only have five days to get this kid ready… _Piccolo mused to himself._ Kami help me…_

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

Shinji flew forth, his form encased within a white blaze, the flames propelling him forth faster. As he soared through the clouds, his mind began to wander and the memories of yesteryear began to flood his mind once more…

_---------------Flashback---------------_

_A teenaged young man soared through the cotton candy sky, accompanied by two larger men, his metallic black armor, and thin, amethyst colored cape of silk hanging from his shoulders made him stand out from his companions. _

_Both wore white armor, although the man on the left was stocky, and more muscularly defined, while the man to his right had a leaner body. The stocky figure's bright orange locks made him stand out in contrast to other two, who both had black hair, although the center figure hand tinges of brown in his mane. _

_"Are you ready, Lord Shinji?" Asked the lean figure, his eyes locked on a grand beast below. "Because that beast certainly seems worth your while!"_

_Shinji nodded. "Let's go Sakana!"_

_"Yeah!" Cried the orange haired figure, descending to the world below._

_"Kirikuzu," shouted Sakana. "Wait for us!"_

_Without warning, the enormous, green furred beast spun around and swung one of his gigantic fists. Kirikuzu didn't have time to react as the fist slammed into him, sending him sailing in the reverse direction._

_"Kirikuzu!" Cried Sakana. He shook his head. "Let's go in Lord Shinji!"_

_"Right!"_

_The two descended towards the beast, launching multiple blasts of raw energy, the sizzling blasts scorching the monster's thick, emerald shaded fur. The beast cried out in agony, spinning around to face its assailants._

_Its height could easily compete with that of the tallest mountain, its width no less than the grandest gorge. Two, furred arms bulging and ripping with muscle hung from either side, a total of four massive arms with which to attack. Its two enormous legs ended in gray, leathery paws, the toes gripping the ground tightly._

_The beast threw back its enormous head and roared, pounding its chest with all four arms, its leathery gray fist clenched tight. It slowly lowered its head, gigantic fangs bared, his beady yellow eyes glaring at the two insignificant specs before him._

_With an unexpected quickness, he struck Sakana with his foot, the large paw plowing into him, knocking him clear across the expanse. Shinji began to attack when he heard a voice cry out._

_"Duck Lord Shinji!" _

_Heeding the cry, Shinji dropped down, lowering himself to the grassy ground below, just barely dodging the beast's fist._

_Out of nowhere, Sakana flew forth, driving his foot into the beast's abdomen. It roared and brought its hand down, smacking Sakana down into the ground, the ground forced apart as his body struck._

_Shinji's eyes went wide. "How can it be that powerful…" He grinned. "No matter! Take this you monster!" He cried out, his form corrupted by a true fire, his dark mane lightening into the color of fire, and in one swift movement, he struck the beast with all his might._

_When the blow struck, solid chunks of rock lifted from the earth, shaking and defying gravity, Shinji's onyx orbs mirroring a blazing fire, forcing his way through, tearing through the monster._

_The beast cried out in agony and fell backwards as Shinji burst out his back, blood spurting out all about, coating the earth below. Shinji flew forth untouched, his aura heating the thick, cornstalk colored blood into vapor._

_The beast fell backwards onto his back with a great thud, the entire planet shuddering rather hard. Shinji landed on the ground, his hair reverting to its normal black with tinges of brown as he dropped to his knees. _

_Sakana quickly made his way over, his armor coated with clods of dirt, his face a little bloodied. He helped Shinji to his feet and cleared the dirt off himself once his lord was standing._

"_That was quite a feat, Shinji," Sakana remarked._

_Shinji grinned. "It was nothing… I'm surprised that monster gave you trouble, Sakana."_

"_No, Lord Shinji. You achieved something amazing today… When you struck that beast down you ascended to a new plateau of power… Something only you, with your mixed heritage could achieve."_

_Shinji looked confused. "Mixed heritage?"_

_Sakana's eyes widened. "You mean you… You didn't know?"_

_Shinji shook his head. "Know what? What are you talking about?"_

_Sakana sighed deeply. "Your mother was the daughter of a ruler… a ruler of all living beings. Well…he was more of a guardian than an actual god…The East Kaioushin Higashi."_

"_I'm a god…?"_

_Sakana shook his head. "Only a fourth. Your grandfather fell in love with a mortal woman… Breaking the guardians' canon law of not interacting with mortals. And this woman and her child were banished from Other World. Your grandfather was forgiven, but your grandmother was banished to a realm outside reality."_

"_But... How am I a fourth then? Shouldn't I be half?"_

"_Well my lord… Your father is too a mortal. Your mother thought that if she could give birth to a son with infinite power, she could retrieve her mother from the dark realm. So she took a mortal man… A Saiyajin man… And from his seed, you were spawned." Shinji stood perfectly still, his eyes averted to the ground. "My lord?"_

_Shinji slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting Sakana's. "Sakana… Is it possible…for me to die?"_

_Sakana sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid so, my lord… And when your mother and you both die… you both will join your grandmother in the dark world."_

_Shinji's eyes went wide. "No! Why me? I did nothing wrong!"_

"_The guardians decided to let you live out your lives in peace, since your lineages are not your faults…but they do not want Kaioushin and mortal hybrids in Other World… So they will banish you from reality once you both die."_

"_But…is there anyway out of it?"_

"_Your mother's plan would assure that none of that would happen. Your grandmother had power within him greater than any you could ever imagine… Which is why she was able to fool your grandfather. And through her, you could override your fate. But to free her, you'd need a being more powerful than even her to tear a hole in reality."_

_Shinji looked rather perplexed. "I don't understand… If I'm to become more powerful than her, why do I need her?"_

"_That is simple my lord. She knows the secrets of the Kaioushin, and you do not."_

"_Oh… But, once I do become that powerful, how do I free her?" Sakana looked away, sighing sadly. "Answer me Sakana!"_

"_Well… At that point, your mother intended for you to… To… Well, sacrifice yourself, and free your grandmother…"_

"_What! How would that free me from this fate!" Sakana didn't answer. "Oh. She didn't intend for me to live past that point. I'm just an instrument for my grandmother's freedom."_

"_My lord… Please don't do anything rash, I'm sure she had a plan to free you after—"_

"_Quiet fool!" Snapped Shinji, his eyes blazing. "She has no plan to save me! No plan at all! I'm just meant to die!"_

"_Perhaps she thought your grandmother could save you—"_

"_Do you really think that? A deceitful woman such as my mother? I know of her sin…I heard her sobbing one night… When I was smaller… She sobbed on and on about making my father become as deceitful as she was…" His eyes widened. "I understand it all now…"_

"_Shinji—"_

"_No! She may feel remorse about it now, but what has she done to atone? She plans to make her son kill himself!" He narrowed his eyes. "Well, we'll just see about that!"_

"_Shinji, wait!"_

_He'd already gone, soaring off into the heavens._

_---------------Scene Change---------------_

_She sat alone in the grassy meadow, smiling at the golden sun above, lazily watching the oddly colored clouds, most a yellowish pink, creep along the beautiful azure heavens._

_Her smile dimmed a little as she furrowed her brow, studying a fiery streak sailing across the sky. "What on Neveah could that be?"_

_Without warning, the streak slammed down onto the grass quite hard, the planet shuddering violently as the fire scorched the grass to a crisp. The fire faded away ever so slightly, allowing her a glimpse of the warped figure housed within the blaze._

_"Shinji?"_

_His normally onyx black orbs had lightened, seemingly colored by fire itself, his eyes corrupted by a murderous taint._

"_Shinji?" She asked again, her voice wavering._

_With a mighty roar, Shinji leapt forward, his form hidden completely beneath the blaze. Tarra's eyes widened as the boy struck her fiercely with his fist. The blazing fist seared into her abdomen, leaving her gasping for breath, as her knees gave way, and she buckled. She hit the floor hard, clutching at her stomach._

_"Get up, you pathetic weakling!" He glared darkly. "Sakana told me of your sick little plot!"_

_Tarra looked up at the furious boy with wide eyes. Shinji returned the stare with a harsh sounding growl as he reached down and grabbed her by the throat. Shinji lifted her off of the ground, and held her up._

"_You disgust me!" Cried the boy, blinded by his intense rage. "I will not die for you woman! I will free my grandmother another way! And I will have freedom alone, without you!" He dropped her, letting her fall onto the ground._

_Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat there, bloodied and bruised. "Shinji…" She said softly, pausing as she coughed heavily, hacking up blood. "Please… I don't want you to die… I love you…but it's the only way for us to escape this… I promise you I'll find a way for you to return…"_

"_Silence!" Shinji roared in anger, driving his fist into her face. The blow sent Tarra sprawling across the dirt. She weakly lifted her head and looked up at her child, blood running out of her nostril profusely. _

_Quicker than lightning, Shinji attacked again, this time he delivering a booming kick to her ribs. The loud, sickening sounds of Tarra's bones breaking filled the air as she was sent sailing across the meadow, crashing into a tree._

_Not letting her recover, Shinji struck with her again and again with powerful kicks followed by thunderous fists buried into her gut. Tarra coughed hard as she fought back the urge to vomit her organs up, bleeding profusely, and her once beautiful face battered and bruised. _

_Shinji growled and rammed his fist into her throat. Tarra's eyes went wide as she tried to gasp for air, but her throat had been crushed by that thunderous punch, leaving her unable to even breathe._

_Tarra looked up into her son's cold, murderous eyes as she fought to breathe. He returned her look as he drove a fist into her armor, shattering it. Her eyes went wide as the intense gravity kicked in, slamming her down onto the meadow, pressing her to the earth, creating a deep imprint in the ground._

_He kept his eyes on her as the gravity compressed her to death, flattening her body until blood gushed outward, her bones crushed into a fine powder._

_Knowing her dead, the fiery aura slowly left him, his eyes darkening to their natural black. He stared at her remains for but a few moments before turning away, eyes shut._

Just then, two figures touched down behind him. The stockier of the two men stayed back as the lean figure drew closer to Shinji, resting his hand on the teen's shoulder.

_Shinji kept his eyes shut. "I will not die that way Sakana. I will not die."_

_Sakana nodded. "You're right Shinji… A warrior with familial ties is weak, for his foes can use those ties against him. Now you are without family my lord… And you have lost your greatest weakness… The world is yours."_

"_I will not die. Immortality will be mine." He shrugged Sakana's hand off of his shoulder. "The universe will bow to Shinjinsosai the Almighty." __His aura flared out once again and he took off, soaring upward into the heavens. _

_"The entire universe will bow down!" He cried, his booming voice carried all throughout the planet, speaking to the universe of its future ruler._

_

* * *

_And there's the eight installment… A little background on the mixed up little man bent on destroying our beloved Z Team… Well, thanks for reading everybody, and all reviews are muchappreciated.


	9. Darkness and Shadows

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, and Kirikuzu.

Thank you all for the positive feedback! Glad people are liking this one… I like it myself!

Senzai: Of course you do, you wrote it.

Oh, you're definitely not getting in it now.

Senzai: Wait! I was just kidding!

No, its too late now. Onward to the newest installment!

* * *

Darkness and Shadows

The soft chirping of birds filtered through the dense cloud of green overhead, coarse, brown bark trees encircling a fairly large clearing. At the heart of the clearing sat a small lake, the calm, crystalline water shimmering in the golden sunlight.

A lone, dark haired figure sat in the clearing, his back resting against the tallest tree of the surrounding forest. His legs, spread apart, lay outstretched and flat against the ground. The tree cast a shadow, his body enveloped by the darkness of the shade.

He sat there staring at the water dully, not really focusing on anything in particular, his mind silent of thought. His eyes were slightly reddened, faint trails of wetness clinging to his cheeks. His breath had been ragged just moments ago, but it had calmed, his body weak from extreme exertion.

_Gohan…_ Called a voice from nowhere.

The call elicited no response, and the half-Saiyajin continued to sit there, his body still drained from his energy battle with the clouds.

_Son…_Called the voice again.

Gohan's eyes lifted almost instantaneously, looking to the sky above.

_Why were you crying?_

He didn't answer the voice, only staring at the slow moving clouds above.

_Aren't you going to talk to me?_

"Is it true?" Gohan finally asked.

_Is what true?_

"Don't play with me dad… I have to know."

_Gohan, I don't know what you're talking about._

"You mean to tell me…" Gohan started, slowly climbing to his feet. "That you don't know anything about what's going on?"

_Son, if I knew, why would I act like I didn't?_

"I don't know dad… Why would you?"

_Gohan, what's wrong with you?_

"There's some nut running around claiming to be your son," Gohan said bluntly.

_What? What on Earth are you talking about?_

"Just what I said dad."

_He's lying to you Gohan. You have to know that._

"Then explain why he looks exactly like you."

_Well… When Bebi took over your body you looked exactly like you… But it just wasn't you._

Gohan nodded a little. "Yeah…"

_You of all people should know how tricky and evil aliens can be Gohan._

Gohan fell quiet for a few moments, then came back with, "But dad… did you ever… get close to another woman besides mom?"

_Yeah, of course! Bulma, Launch—_

"That isn't what I meant."

_Well, what did you mean then?_

"Did you ever… Love someone else? Like the way you love mom?"

_Oh… Of course not! Chi-Chi told me that you're only supposed to love the one you marry._

"I know that… But did you?"

_I just told you no, Gohan._

"Well… Did anyone love you the way mom loves you?"

_No Gohan, only your mom loved me that way. Why are you…_The sky suddenly fell silent.

"Dad?"

_Well… I think… I'm not sure… But there was this one lady… Terra I think her name was… No, it was Tarra! Yeah, Tarra… I remember her acting all weird around me… a lot like when me and your mom got married._

"What happened with this… Tarra?" He asked venomously.

_Well, I trained with her for a while and I got a lot stronger. Then I left the planet after she started getting too weird._

"What do you mean?"

_She started…Trying to kiss me and things like that. But I kept pushing her off until I had this strange dream… After I had the dream… I just left._

"Dream?"

_She did something in the dream that Chi-Chi said only married people should do… It was then that I decided that it was too strange there._

"Are you sure it was a dream dad?"

_Of course it was a dream! I dreamed that I was in a field, and I woke in my bed. It had to be a dream. But it did feel so real…_

"You're not sure?"

_Gohan, I am sure. I know it was a dream, but… _His voice started to fade away, the clouds swirling above him. The soft white clouds swirled faster and faster, slowly becoming a small, black cloud. The cloud fell to the earth and struck the lake, water splashing out everywhere.

Gohan immediately lowered his gaze to the lake, and saw a figure dressed similarly to Goku, save his gi was red and blue, instead of Goku's traditional orange, and his skin was a bit darker. The figure emerged from the lake, completely dry.

He wore a sinister grin. "What's the matter Gohan? Don't you trust your own father?"

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "You aren't my father."

"Oh, but I am." His grin broadened, and his eyes narrowed in a way Goku's never did, giving him a dark, menacing look. "It is just you that isn't my son."

"What?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"You heard me boy…" He said, his voice taking on a Vegeta-like tone. "My son is strong… My son is Shinji. It is you who have no place in this world."

"No! I'm your son, not Shinji!"

"But I thought I wasn't your father?" Asked the Goku look-a-like. "Isn't that what you said earlier, Gohan?"

"Shut up!" Gohan cried.

"Why? Don't you love your daddy Gohan?" He asked, his voice resembling Goku's once more.

"Stop sounding like my father, you aren't him! My father is a great man!"

"Is that so? But weren't you just interrogating him? Wasn't it you who believed Shinji? Is your father truly all that great in your eyes?"

Gohan growled, clenching his fists tightly. "Shut up, shut up!"

"Oh, do you mean to fight me Gohan?" He grinned. "That'd be great son, I'd really like to see how strong you've gotten."

"Shut up!" Gohan roared, a golden flame exploding about him, his hair lightening into a brilliant gold, and his onyx eyes becoming emerald green. Blue bolts flowed erratically through his aura as he glared at the figure. "Or I swear I'll kill you."

"Oh my," said the creature with mock fear. "Gohan makes death threats? Daddy isn't pleased!"

"You aren't my father!" Boomed the enraged Gohan, his aura bursting about him with a greater intensity, cutting through the air like an arrow released from a taut bow.

The figure simply grinned as Gohan swung on him, the half-Saiyajin's fist passing right through him.

Gohan pulled back. "What?"

"Fool!" Shouted the figure as he drove his elbow into Gohan's abdomen. He grunted loudly and doubled over. "You really are an idiot, Gohan." He withdrew his elbow, letting Gohan fall to the ground.

Gasping for air, he slowly rolled over onto his back, staring up at the Goku look-a-like. The figure's face slowly darkened from its light brown to a shade of blue so dark it resembled black, and his gi slowly transformed into a dark black robe decorated with navy blue symbols. Goku's mane slowly fell off of his head, leaving him bald.

"Who… are you?"

"When you know my name boy… Death is assured you… And that is all you need know… For now." He threw his head back and a mad cackle escaped him, the world around Gohan slowly going black.

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

Goten slowly opened his left eye, looking over to his green mentor. A light blue aura clung to the Namekian closely, his body suspended in mid-air in a cross legged sitting position.

"Piccolo—"

_Quiet!_ Snapped Piccolo mentally. _Focus on your meditation!_

"But the fight is in four days and we haven't trained at all yet! How are we going to be read—"

_Be quiet Goten! Stop talking and focus on your meditation!_

"Fine. But you have to prove to me that this actually works."

The blue aura surrounding Piccolo slowly faded, and he touched down on the marble surface of the Lookout, opening his eyes. "You want proof? Fine. A quick spar, then back to meditation."

Goten grinned. "Alright!"

Piccolo simply crossed his arms over his broad chest, staring Goten down. "Well? I said a quick spar, we can't be here do this all day. We have meditation to get back to."

_Oh boy… I can't wait for that…_Thought Goten sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, spreading his feet into a fighting stance.

Piccolo uncrossed his arms and spread his feet as well, although he did not clench his fists, nor did he even make fists.

Goten looked at his mentor a bit confusedly, and blinked. In that instant, a leathery green elbow banged against his nose bone, breaking it, knocking the boy backward onto his bottom.

"Hey!" Cried Goten, blood oozing down his nostrils. "No fair!"

"There is no 'fair' in a fight," responded Piccolo, reaching his hand out to the half-Saiyajin. Goten took the Namekian's hand, clenching tight. Piccolo scowled and returned the clench, and hauled Goten to his feet and flung him over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

"Ah!" Shouted Goten in surprise as he slammed into one of the potted trees on the Lookout, his body cracking it in half.

"Oh my," said a deep voice, witnessing the destruction of the tree. "Do be more careful Piccolo!"

"He has to learn Popo," responded Piccolo in his gruff voice, crossing his arms back across his chest. "Victory requires a total mind and body effort. If the body is alone it its fight, it will most surely lose."

Goten groaned, climbing to his feet. "That was a cheap shot Piccolo…" He dusted himself off, standing upright. "And you know it!"

"There are no 'cheap shots' Goten," snapped Piccolo. "The fight with Shinji isn't going to be a little play fight where you can just end it by saying 'That's enough for today.' If you do, Shinji will kill you. That's what he's here for Goten. To kill you and all the rest of us. And I'm going to train you in the art of combat so you can survive."

Goten stood there shocked, his mouth agape.

"Are you aren't mentally ready for that just yet. Which is why you need—"

"You mean you're going to train me to kill people," Goten said quickly, cutting Piccolo off. "Train me to be a murderer."

"If you kill someone—"

"Dad didn't always kill his opponent, and he was—"

"Your father was a fool. He let Frieza survive, and that little monster came back to haunt us. He let Dr. Gero survive, and the world was nearly destroyed by Cell. Letting your opponent survive in these types of battles is a mistake. Your brother Gohan learned that, and it was he who killed Cell. He _killed _him. Not hurt. Not injured. He _killed_ him. And if you don't kill Shinji, he will most certainly kill you."

Goten averted his gaze, looking to the ground.

"A honorable warrior doesn't like to hear that murder is the only option, but in this case—"

"I've heard enough!" Roared Goten, golden sparks flittering about his form. "You mean to tell me that because my father chose not to kill, that he was weak? Well, let me tell you something Piccolo. If you want to be a murderer, go ahead. But I'm not going to have any part in it." With that, he turned around and leapt off the platform, flying down to the world below.

Piccolo shook his head and sighed.

"Aren't you going to go after him?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No. I have a strong feeling that he'll come back soon enough." With that he again crossed his legs, returning to his meditative state.

* * *

I hope that was enough Gohan for you guys… lol. I had intended to make this a Gohan solo chapter, but… nah. I think its good enough as it is… What do you think? Don't be shy… you can tell me… Just leave me a review, that's alls I ask.

Senzai: Roux… Perhaps this alliance would work… **_prepares to plot with my rival_**

Hey! What did I tell you about plotting! **_Holds up a red fish_**

Senzai: Ahh! Get that thing away from me! **_Runs off, screaming about evil fish_**

Okay guys, until next time, thanks for reading. Golden's outta here.


	10. Death and Destruction

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, and Kirikuzu.

Golden's back people! I'm back again! Forgive the absence, but some important things concerning school gave it precedence in my life, and I had to devote my time to school… But school is nearing its end and now I will have free time again! Viva a verano!

A/N: This chapter's quite the long one… Just thought I'd give you guys head's up before you went on in and were like "Man… When is this gonna end!" Well, without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 10 of Dragon Ball AF!

* * *

Death And Destruction

_---------------Dream…---------------_

_The sun shone brilliantly, its golden rays spilling down onto a vast green field. A soft breeze blew through the pasture, the small blades of grass swaying gently in the wind Several black stones lay sparsely littered about the meadow, unaffected by the faint wind. _

_Beside one stone sat a quivering child, hugging his knees to his chest. He kept his gaze to the ground, tears sliding down his cheeks as he sobbed softly, his voice weak from earlier, louder cries._

"_Gohan?" Came a low, concerned voice._

_The sobbing child lifted his head slowly, looking up, his eyes a little reddened. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes gingerly with his tiny fists, the figure before him slowly coming into focus._

_The figure stood tall, a golden cloud beneath his feet. Clothed in an orange and blue gi, his appearance spoke of his warrior nature. His face however, overcome with concern, spoke of his kind personality. "What's wrong Gohan?"_

_Gohan's eyes welled up with tears as his lips spread in a wide, open mouth smile. "Daddy!" He cried out, leaping upwards, latching onto his father's legs._

"_Hey!" Goku said with a laugh, patting his son's head. "What happened son?"_

"_You were gone long… So I tried to find you… But I couldn't… And I fell… And—"_

"_I told you I was coming right back Gohan," explained his father. "You said you were hungry, so I went and caught a fish for you… But you weren't home when I got there. Why'd you leave?"_

_The boy sobbed a little. "I'm sorry daddy… I just… You were gone long…" He buried his face into his father's knees, sobbing out apologies._

_His brows knitted in consternation as he reached down and grabbed the child, lifting Gohan up into his arms. "Shhh… Its okay Gohan, its okay." He cradled the youth in his arms, hugging him close. "I understand… I'm sorry I took so long to come back, its just that I went out pretty far to find the biggest, best fish I could find for you. I promise to not take so long next time. Okay?"_

_Gohan's sobs slowly fell into short, quickened breaths as he lifted his gaze from his father's chest to his face, the rays of sun giving his face a golden glow. He sniffled a little, nodding his head ever so slightly._

_His father smiled broadly. "Alright." His stomach growled loudly, and his smile became a sheepish grin. "I guess I'm a little hungry now too. Let's go eat that fish!"_

_Gohan smiled a little, and nodded. "Yeah!" _

_With that, the golden cloud lifted the father and son upwards, and they soared off into the distance, flying towards their house._

_---------------End Dream---------------_

He opened his eyes, groaning softly as he came to. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He shook his head slightly, freeing his mind of some of its haziness, and realized that he still sat in the clearing, not too far from the small lake.

"Daddy!" Cried out a voice.

He turned his gaze to the source of the voice, and saw a teenaged girl lunge at him, clasping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Daddy! You're okay!"

He nodded a little, rubbing his head gingerly. "Yeah I'm okay Pan… But what happened?"

Pan loosened her embrace and pulled back. "I don't know… I've been feeling a lot of weird power surges… And now I can't feel Uncle Goten at all…"

His eyes widened in realization. "You mean he's…"

"I… I don't know… But I felt his power go up really high then it just disappeared…"

Seriousness overcame Gohan's face as he stood up. "Pan, I want you to stay with your mother and grandmother."

She stopped moving towards him, determination and stubbornness defining her face. "No way dad. I'm going."

"You're going to stay with your mom and grandma, and that's final."

"But dad—"

Gohan's aura erupted as he took off, leaving a trail of gold as he soared off into the sky.

"He can't tell me not to come… Uncle Goten was important to me too…" She grumbled. "Forget what he said, I'm going!" With that, she leapt into the air, soaring off into the distance in pursuit of her father.

_**---------------Scene Change---------------**_

His brownish black mane billowed in the breeze, his face set like stone. He surveyed the damage, the once bustling metropolis now dilapidated ruins beneath his feet.

The place lay devoid of life save himself, bodies littered about the area. A green skinned corpse lay battered, bruised, and headless, its lower half crushed beneath a huge chunk of a broken building.

Not too far from him laid a fair skinned corpse, his body impaled on a white pole with a sharpened end, the blunt end embedded in the ground. A greater distance away lay a tattered, broken corpse of a stocky figure, his arms amputated and jammed into his lower back. His orange haired head lay unnaturally, facing completely upwards although he lay flat on his stomach.

He shook his head, sighing a little. "The fools… Now my challenge is lessened…" He looked to the sky. "And without him, freeing her will become that much harder…"

He returned his gaze to the destruction, another sigh escaping him. "How did this all happen? I never meant to kill them… Not today anyway. How did that escalate so quickly…"

_---------------Flashback to a Half an Hour Ago…---------------_

_A stocky figure with an orange mane floated high above a city, firing blast after blast at the tall skyscrapers. The buildings exploded as the tightly packed balls of energy struck them, the debris of the skyscrapers falling to the ground below in huge chunks of metal and glass._

_The debris fell fast, crushing the empty cars, inhabited cars, small stores, and people at street level. Cries of terror rang out as people in the buildings fell to their deaths, the people at street level scrambling about trying to escape falling debris._

_He relented on his attack, grinning at the devastation. "Little weaklings… Watching them die is the best thing for being bored!"_

_"You idiot!" Cried a voice. "You haven't any wit about you whatsoever!"_

_The stocky figure turned around, facing the voice. "Sakana?"_

_"You fool, do you ever think before you do something?"_

_"What are you talking about? You told me to go destroy something."_

_"But why did you decide to destroy a city?" Sakana asked, gesturing to the destructing below them. "Of all the things you could've destroyed…A mountain, a small village, a few people… You chose a city! The one thing you'd have to release the most energy to destroy!"_

_"What does it matter?"_

_"You idiot, I felt your power near the mountaintops! Anyone with the ability to feel out energy signatures would've picked up on yours."_

_"I still don't see a point."_

_"Those Earthlings Lord Shinji is set to duel won't take this lightly, and most likely, we'll end up fighting them before Lord Shinji wants too."_

_"You know what Sakana?"_

_"What?"_

_"Forget Shinji for once!" He cried, his voice booming. "I'm tired of being under that runt's foot. He doesn't even appreciate all the things I do for him. Let him fight his own damn battle, I'm tired of fighting for him."_

_"But Kirikuzu—"_

_"I don't want to hear it Sakana!" He said, turning back to the half destroyed city. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm no longer his lackey." He let loose a powerful blast, wiping out a fourth of the remaining city. "I'm his rival."_

_"I have no rival in you, fool."_

_"What?" Asked Kirikuzu, a fist slamming into his face. His nose snapped, blood pouring down his nostrils as another fist slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. A foot drove itself into his skull, knocking him backward._

_"Shinji!" Cried Sakana. "What are you doing!"_

_Shinji, ignoring the outcry of his right hand man, slowly drew his leg back, smirking at the battered Kirikuzu. "I had no idea you felt that way Kirikuzu… But why would I care about such a bumbling weakling?"_

_"Because I'm not a weakling!" He roared, lunging at Shinji._

_Shinji's smirk broadened as he easily caught Kirikuzu's fist, reddish gold sparks dancing about his form. "You aren't?" He asked, clenching the fist tightly, the bone is Kirikuzu's hand breaking._

"_Ah!" Cried Kirikuzu in agony as his bone snapped and broke in half, blood leaking from his hand._

_"Deluded and weak… A horrific combination." He roared a battle cry and yanked Kirikuzu's arm hard, ripping it out of its socket. Blood gushed from his socket as he cried out in agony. He quickly swing his other arm, only to have his fist caught by Shinji yet again._

_"Not again Shin— Ah!" Cried Kirikuzu as Shinji tore his other arm out, holding them by the wrists._

_"Fool… You wanted to betray me? Stab me in my back as they say? Well… I've got something for you!" He phased from sight._

_The armless Kirikuzu spun around, anticipating an attack. Unfortunately, he turned at just the wrong time._

_"Imbecile!" Roared Shinji as he drove both of Kirikuzu's arms into the warrior's back, pushing the arms up to the forearms inside the small of his back. "How's that feel?"_

_Kirikuzu cried out in agony as his own arms found their way into his back, blood running down his back._

_"Good… But I want you to see it up close!" Shinji cried as he grabbed Kirikuzu's head. He turned it hard, a sickening snap filling the air as his neck broke. Shinji grinned and pulled it yet again, turning it a complete 180 degrees._

_Shinji let go of Kirikuzu's head, letting the corpse fall to the ground below._

_"You sick bastard!" Cried Sakana, who had been silent the whole time. "How could you kill him? He did nothing wrong!"_

_"He was holding you back."_

_"He was making me strong! I fought for you, and I fought for him. I fought alongside him… I grew up with him… And you just kill him? You're heartless Shinjinsosai! Heartless!"_

_"Heartless? Heartless? You're damn right I'm heartless!"_

_Sakana sighed deeply, regaining his composure. "Yes… You truly are. Death and destruction comes so easily to one such as you… But now, you will have to commit your dark deeds without help from me. Now stew in your own pot of ineptitude, you heartless bastard." He sped off, soaring forth through the sky._

_Shinji shrugged. "He'll be back."_

_"It won't matter if he does comer back… Because you're through."_

_Shinji turned around slowly, facing the source of the voice. "Oh, its you. I thought it was something serious for a moment there."_

_"It is something serious you loser!" He looked around, observing the damage. "You're pathetic… Is this how you get your sick kicks? Killing innocent people?"_

_"This?" He said, gesturing to the battered city. "Oh, I didn't do this. My deceased henchman Kirikuzu did this. I just killed him for being an idiot."_

_Goten's eyes went wide in shock. "You killed him?"_

_Shinji shrugged. "The weak serve no purpose. Their deaths are meaningless."_

_"You cold hearted freak!" Cried Goten. "I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all!"_

_Shinji laughed loudly and mockingly. "Oh… you were serious?"_

_"I've had enough of you!" He cried out, his form warping into its super state. He lunged at Shinji and swung hard._

_His fist caught Shinji off guard and knocked him backward, saliva flying from his lips. Goten dove at him and drove his knee into Shinji's abdomen, then quickly rammed his other knee into his face, knocking him further back, blood dripping from his nostrils._

_Shinji righted himself and grinned. "So you've got some fight in you, eh?"_

_"More than you can handle," roared Goten, resuming his assault, throwing out a thunderous roundhouse kick._

_Shinji caught Goten's leg with both hands. "I think not."_

_---------------Scene Change---------------_

_Dende sighed deeply, gripping his wooden cane tightly. _

"_What is it Dende-sama?" Asked Mr. Popo._

"_Goten has begun a war I don't believe he can win…" Explained Dende, staring down at the world below._

_Piccolo's eyes snapped open, leaving his meditative state. "The fool!"_

"_Now Piccolo… He only chose this foolish act because you shook his belief in his father," rationalized Mr. Popo. "He only seeks to prove that his father's method of battle is the truest way. The way of merciful victory."_

"_But he isn't strong enough to follow his father down that path!"_

"_That is why I'm so worried," said Dende, sighing deeply yet again. "Shinji's toying with him as we speak."_

_Piccolo growled. "Damn it Goten…" He rushed over to the edge of the Lookout and leapt off._

"_Piccolo! Where are you going?" Asked Mr. Popo and Dende in unison._

"_To prove that Goku's method is foolishness!" He cried, descending to the world below rather rapidly._

_---------------Scene Change---------------_

_Shinji grinned and attacked Goten with a furious flurry of punches and kicks, landing blow after blow on the half-Saiyajin. Goten's form slowly became covered in bruises, his left eye swelling from a harsh blow to his face. _

_Without warning, Shinji phased from sight and reappeared behind Goten, delivering a powerful kick in the small off his back. Goten cried out in agony as his bones popped loudly._

"_Goten!" Cried a gruff voice._

_Shinji turned just to receive a leathery, green fist with his face. The impact flung him backwards for quite a bit, until he righted himself with ease._

_Piccolo stood beside the battered Goten, glaring at Shinji. "You're a fool Goten. You weren't ready for a battle of this magnitude."_

"_I don't care… I'm just going to take him down!" He lunged at Shinji, firing a sphere of blue energy._

"_Damn it Goten!" Piccolo quickly fired a yellow blast, the two attacks rocketing towards Shinji._

_With an amused look, Shinji easily swatted the blasts away._

_Goten growled. "That's it!" He brought both of his hands back, cupping them at his right side. "Kamehameha!" He roared, thrusting his palms forward, unleashing an enormous blue wave._

"_Goten!" Shouted Piccolo angrily. "Damned brat!" Piccolo brought his right index and middle fingers to his forehead, yellow energy crackling about his nails._

"_Makankuusapou!" Piccolo cried with a snarl, thrusting his arm forward and launching a straight wave of yellow ki, a secondary wave coiling around the first, creating a drill of sorts._

_Shinji dodged the two attacks with ease, smiling at Goten and Piccolo. He raised one palm, opening it to face the two. An enormous ball of reddish gold ki instantly forged itself affront his palm. He chucked it at the two warriors._

_Goten's eyes went wide. "No!"_

_Piccolo growled and shoved Goten out of the way, both barely surviving the attack. A cry rang out and Piccolo looked to his left, only to watch Shinji impale Goten on a sharpened white rod._

_Shinji grinned and landed, planting the rod in the ground so Goten's body hung horizontally on the pole._

_Piccolo stared at the display. "You're sick…"_

_Shinji looked up at him and pointed at the sky behind him._

_Piccolo looked behind himself, only to see Shinji slam an enormous chunk of a broken building into his back. Piccolo cried out as the blow sent him careening into the ground face first._

_Shinji landed beside Piccolo and dropped the building on his legs, grinning as he heard his bones shatter, followed by the Namekian's scream of pain._

_Piccolo looked up at Shinji. "You bastard…"_

"_My after image caught you off guard quite well, eh green man? And your foolish friend was too inexperienced to realize the blast was only a decoy. How easy it is to defeat you fools… Because you worry about saving others too much."_

_Piccolo grunted. "Those who are strong enough…Must protect the weak…That is the true way of great warriors… Like Goten's father…" _

"_Quiet fool," Shinji said softly, firing a blast at Piccolo's head, obliterating it instantly._

_---------------End Flashback---------------_

Shinji stared off into the distance, surveying the destroyed landscape, the breeze again blowing. His sensitive ears caught the sound of a pair of boots touching down on the ground, not too far from him.

"Shinji."

A grin spread across his face. "A day early, are we Gohan?"

"Where's my brother?"

"I'm right here Gohan!"

"Don't play stupid with me Shinji! Where is my…" His voice went silent as his gaze fell on the destroyed green body beside Shinji's feet. "Is that… Piccolo?"

"Oh, the green man? He was weak, I killed him with rather simple maneuvers my mentor taught me."

"No! No!" Cried Gohan, rushing over to the corpse, shoving Shinji aside. "Piccolo! Piccolo!" Gohan knelt beside the body, cradling the carcass. "Piccolo… How could he…"

Shinji grinned. "I don't think screaming his name will undo his death."

Just then, Pan touched down beside them.

"Hey!" Said Shinji. "More company?"

"Pan! Leave, now!" Cried Gohan, a little angrily. "I told you to go home, why did you follow me!" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now… Just get as far away from here as you can." She remained still. "What are you waiting for!"

"I'm not going," she said stubbornly. "I'd never let you fight him alone."

"Listen Pan!" He said, visibly annoyed. "You have to get out of here now! You don't have a say in the matter!"

"But dad… I'm not going to leave you!"

Shinji chuckled at their conversation. "If you think that your little daughter can escape me… Well Gohan, you're sadly mistaken." He pointed at Pan, grinning.

Pan froze.

"Look," said Shinji. The two looked at the same time, and saw the gruesome sight of Goten impaled on a white rod. "No one can escape me. Now die!"

"What!" Cried Gohan, turning his gaze to Shinji. "Don't you dare!"

Shinji's grin broadened as he opened his hand, his palm facing Pan, launching an enormous reddish gold orb.

"No!" cried Gohan, dropping Piccolo's body as he leapt to his feet, dashing towards his daughter. "Pan no!"

"Daddy!" She cried as the enormous sphere struck her, her cry of anguish filling the air with a completeness that blocked out all other sound.

Time slowed.

Gohan came to a halt, watching the orb sail past him. It flew off into the distance, destroying anything in its path. Gohan's gaze however, never left the spot where Pan had last stood. And he came to the terrible realization that his baby, his only daughter… She was gone.

Shinji laughed. "Three down! How many more shall fall to Shinjinsosai the Invincible!"

"No…" Muttered Gohan softly, falling to his knees. "Pan… No…" He clenched fists tightly, tears running down his cheeks. "My little girl…"

Gohan closed his eyes, a faint golden aura dancing about his form. His form shook gently, fighting to control his rage.

"Is dead to the world!" Shouted Shinji, finishing the thought.

Gohan lost that battle. Miserably.

His eyes snapped open, revealing pupil less orbs. With a low, throaty growl, he threw his head back and let loose an earsplitting roar, his aura exploding about him. His aura swelled, forcing the ground apart around him, knocking Shinji away. His power slowly unearthed the ground in enormous chunks of dirt and rock, each the size of small buildings.

His roar grew louder, carried by the strength of his aura, the golden flame shaming the sun with its glow. He clenched his fists tightly and let himself go, his release resulting in a thunderous boom, his aura expanding until everything in sight became enveloped in it.

The light of his aura slowly died away, and he sat within a swirling golden flame, his form housed within the swirling flames. He pulled his head back into an upright position, staring forth with soulless pupils. His pupils had returned, although they had become a dark shade of emerald green, the faintest tint of black at the edges of the green.

With a fluid motion he rose, standing perfectly erect. His hair, erect as his stature, had lightened into a gold more radiant than the sun. Blue bolts ran through the flames, signifying his status as an ascended Super Saiyajin.

"Oh, did I make you angry Gohan?" Asked Shinji mockingly. "Are you upset that—"

"Quiet fool," snapped Gohan, a dark, malignant tone overshadowing his natural voice. "I don't even want to hear you breathe."

At that, Shinji let out a long, loud sigh. "How's—"

Gohan's elbow buried itself in Shinji's abdomen, blood spewing from his open mouth as he doubled over. Faster than Shinji's eyes could detect, the elbow withdrew itself, and the arm snapped out, the back of Gohan's fist colliding with Shinji's face.

With a loud, sickening crack, his nose broke, blood pouring from his nostrils. The impact flung his body backwards, crashing into debris, the destroyed landscape concealing his form.

The debris erupted, revealing a transformed Shinji. A murderous taint filled his eyes, followed by his lips spreading into a grin, giving him a demented look.

"And I will prove to you that I _am _Son Goku's son." His grin spread into a broad smile. "Through killing you!"

* * *

And there you go… I hadn't intended to make it so long, but it came out that way. I'm happy with it, but how about you? What do you think my friends? Well, thanks for reading, I have to go work on many other things I left alone during my absence… The Golden One is out. 


	11. Absolute Power: Gohan’s Rage

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, and Kirikuzu.

Back into this one we go lol...

A/N: "Waga Shuhan" is Japanese for 'my leader'. So Shuhan isn't a name, simply a title.

* * *

Absolute Power: Gohan's Rage

An eerie silence had fallen onto the battlefield, disturbed only by a gentle breeze, two figures glaring at each other.

"Are you ready to die Go—" Started Shinji.

Gohan's balled fist cut him short, as the half-Saiyajin forcefully rammed his knuckles into Shinji's face. Unable to withstand the impact, Shinji's head snapped back, his whole body following suit, the half-god flung backward into yet another piece of debris.

Shinji's body struck the wall so hard that it created an imprint deep enough for him to remain in it without falling. Groaning softly, Shinji slowly lifted his head to look at his opponent.

Gohan obliged, appearing a foot or two above Shinji. Unhesitant, he swung both his harms down hard, crying out the name of his attack.

"Masenko… HA!!"

A brilliant golden light blinded Shinji as a sizzling hot wave of ki tore into his flesh, forcing his body downward into the ground.

Screaming in a horrific agony as the ki attempted to eat away at him, Shinji mustered all of his strength and fought against the massive energy, pushing his palms directly into the wave.

Shinji gritted his teeth as the searing hot energy ripped at his hands, spilling his blood and dissolving it simultaneously. He began to push the wave, his body trembling at straining with the effort.

Shinji's scream grew louder as he fought through the intense pain, although the power of the Masenko easily drowned him out. With one last booming shout a bright red aura exploded about him, and he thrust both arms forward, launching the wave backwards, up and away from himself.

Although bloodied and exhausted, Shinji rushed forward from the crater the Masenko had created. Nearly rivaling Gohan's speed, he soared upwards toward said half-Saiyajin.

Shinji found himself affront Gohan before either could blink, and began to attack, unleashing a fearsome flurry of punches and kicks.

Gohan neatly dodged each punch, his forearms alternately snapping to the defensive to deflect each kick.

Shinji growled and relented, falling back. Shouting loudly, he thrust both palms forward, launching twin spheres of scarlet energy.

Scowling, Gohan caught both blasts in his right and left hand respectively.

Shinji grinned. "Explode!"

The two orbs erupted in a massive explosion, flinging Gohan downward into the crater his previous attack had created. The ground itself erupted, a cloud of dust and shattered debris flew up, shrouding Gohan's body within.

Several beams of golden light shot out of the cloud, followed by a thunderous roar, forcing the cloud apart as Gohan, housed in an aura of golden flames, ascended rapidly, approaching Shinji with a murderous tint in both eyes.

Shinji sped downward to meet him.

The two swung at the same time, their fists colliding. The collision forced a wave of sound outwards so loud that it shattered the sound barrier over and over, resulting in a series of sonic booms.

The two powerhouses found themselves within an aura of static energy, the clouds swirling about them, the earth below quaking in the wake of their power.

Both opened their fists and interlocked their hands, engaging in a super-powered game of one-handed mercy.

Shinji tightened his grip on Gohan's right hand, Gohan returning the favor by tightening his hold on Shinji's left hand.

"Give up, Gohan," roared Shinji, gritting his teeth. "You can't win!"

Gohan growled and swung his left fist, again striking Shinji's face.

And again, Shinji found himself flung backward. However, this time his aura flared out, ending his flight.

As Shinji righted himself, Gohan cupped his hands beside him, and a soft blue light began to pour into the space between his palms.

"KAHHH!," Screamed Gohan, hanging onto the syllable.

Shinji again floated upright, shaking the haziness from his head caused by the blow.

"MEEHHH!," Cried Gohan as the blue light began to grow, condensing into a tightly packed ball.

Shinji growled angrily and again sped towards Gohan, unaware of what was about to happen to him.

"HAHHH!," Shouted the half breed, the blue light beginning to overshadow him, the orb quaking violently.

Shinji increased his speed, the gap between them nearly closed.

"MEEEEEEHHH!," Roared the first son of Goku, drawing out the syllable even longer the second time around.

Gohan began to thrust both arms forward, and just as Shinji began to swing his fist, time slowed.

Just before Gohan's arms reached their fully outstretched position, a white fire began to seep into the ball, the normally sky blue energy of the wave lightening until it resembled a blue super-giant star nearing a supernova.

Shinji's eyes widened in terror as he beheld the white fire surging into Gohan's orb and tried to pull back, but it was too late. All seemed to go silent for Shinji, despite the thunderous noise of Gohan bellowing the final syllable of his father's signature attack.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The wave surged forth gaining its own flaming white aura, and struck Shinji, his form seemingly eradicated in the Kamehameha. The wave continued onward, engulfing all that existed with its massiveness, the entire world going white in wake of the blinding light…

_**--------Scene Change--------**_

A dimly illuminated room housed two figures, the faint light casting shadows onto the walls and floor, these shadows seemingly dancing about the sole inhabitants.

Both figures sat at a small, wooden table, their forms cloaked by nearly identical inky black robes. However, one's robe had several navy blue symbols embroidered onto it, the symbols outlined in gold.

"Waga Shuhan," began the one in the plain robe, addressing the other. "You were correct, as usual."

"Did you doubt me, one?" Inquired Shuhan, his voice husky.

"Never my lord! I just meant… I meant to– Ah!" He paused then cried out in agony, his form liquefying rapidly. "Master, forgive me!"

"All is forgiven, one," Responded Shuhan as One drew his hood his navy blue skin, in hopes to alleviate the strange heat plaguing his body.

"But my lord… AHH!!" Bellowed One as his face began to melt, his flesh creeping off and disgustingly plopping as it hit the ground. Within moments his skull was left barren of flesh, the reddish bone exposed to the air.

"Minions," called Shuhan softly. A gentle rapping sounded, echoing within the small room. "Enter."

A panel in the wall affront Shuhan opened, revealing a quartet of beings, all four also garbed in a plain black robe.

"Yes my lord?" Asked all four in unison.

"Remove this carcass from my sight, it disgusts me."

"At once my lord," replied two of them, both rushing in.

"Did I give you permission to enter?" Snapped Shuhan at the two that had bolted, the duo in freezing in their steps.

"B-But my lord," started one, his voice shaky. "You said we—" He paused, his eyes widening. "No, forgive me!"

Shuhan had begun to lift his cloaked left arm, the robe's sleeve falling back just enough to reveal a slender, navy blue hand, with rings on both his middle and pinky fingers.

"All is forgiven," responded Shuhan. Without warning, the one who had just apologized fell to the ground, hitting the cool marble with a loud thud. He lie still, a thick green liquid oozing out onto the ground.

"Remove these corpses," snapped Shuhan.

The three remaining hesitated, until one, his body quivering, asked, "M-May we e-enter, my lord?"

"I already gave you all permission to enter, hurry up and do as I commanded!"

"Yes my lord!" Shouted all three in unison, rushing in and collecting the bodies, darting out as quickly as they'd come, leaving the demented Shuhan alone.

Grinning for no apparent reason, Shuhan looked upward at the fluorescent light grafted onto the ceiling.

"So… What is done is darkness always comes to the light, eh sister?," questioned Shuhan, chuckling softly as he spoke to the light. "But do not worry my younger sister, the Hyuraiku-jin are now lead by a more capable leader, one not blinded by something so foolish as… love." He paused, considering what to say next.

"I will avenge you through assimilating all the abominations you and your love's foolishness spawned… And the entire universe will consist of only one, perfect race… Led by the almighty Shuhan…" He grinned darkly, flashing his crimson colored molars.

"The Almighty Shuhan, Potoschy."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate a review or two, up to you lol... Anyway, peace. 

- The King


	12. Perfection: The First Test

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Shinji, Potoschy, and the Hyuraiku-jin race.

* * *

Perfection: The First Test

* * *

An overwhelmingly brilliant light encompassed everything for miles, its radiance easily blotting out the sun. But as all things must, the light slowly began to die, its powerful luminance slowly fading to nothingness, revealing the azure sky and its cotton white inhabitants

Gohan floated stilly amongst the clouds, his arms outstretched affront him with his hands arched back toward him. His mouth hung open, his chest heaving with jagged breaths.

A fierce pounding dominated his mind, his head aching terribly for some reason. Unable to think, he drew his arms in, completely exhausted from the exertion.

As the pounding in Gohan's head grew stronger, the world began to grow hazy, a fuzziness taking over his sight. He lowered his eyelids, almost shutting them, as he struggled to stay afloat with this strange pain afflicting him.

"So even the mightiest of the mighty," came a heavy, husky voice, "Aren't immune to self destruction."

Still unable to focus, Gohan lifted his head slightly, staring out into the seemingly endless expanse of the sky. As his headache raged, the blue sky began to darken to black.

"Shin… Shinji?" Asked Gohan weakly, struggling to stay conscious.

A menacing chuckle, then, "No Gohan… It's me, Goku."

Gohan looked up a bit, seeing his father half dressed in the blackness threatening to consume his mind.

"Looks like you beat that guy," said Goku, smiling broadly. "I'm so proud of you." He outstretched both his arms. "Come to me, my son."

"Dad," said Gohan smiling weakly as he leant forward toward his father.

"No," cried out a voice, the sky screaming in protest.

"Ahhh," groaned Gohan, the loud voice violently piercing his already beleaguered mind. "So much noise…"

"I'm sorry son," apologized Goku, still holding his arms out. "I'll make it all better, just come here."

"Don't listen to him, that isn't me!"

"Dad?" Gohan lifted his head, looking to the sky. "Is… Is that you?"

Goku shook his head. "Son, you're delirious. I'm right here, can't you see that?" He smiled. "Just come here son, and I'll take you home."

"Don't listen to him son," continued the sky, "That isn't me! Just look at him!"

Gohan's heavy breaths had lessened into softer ones, his shoulders slumping as a great weariness began to overtake him. "I'm so tired…"

"Then come to me my child, and you can rest as much as you need to," offered Goku.

Gohan lowered his gaze, looking at his father before him. His sight unfocused, Goku seemed to be blurring out of existence.

"Look at him!" Roared the sky, the clouds trembling in wake of the tremendous noise.

Gohan shuddered and shut his eyes as the noise reverberated through his aching head. He gritted his teeth and slowly opened his eyes, taking another look at his father.

He stared on in confusion, as Goku's face had tinges of blue. "Da… Dad? Your face…"

"What do you mean son?" Goku asked as he touched his face. "There's…" He paused, feeling the smooth skin of his cheek transition into rough patches of flesh. He eyes widened, and he turned his gaze to the sky. "Damn you fool!"

Gohan gritted his teeth, furrowing his brow in anger as his eyelids nearly fell shut. "You aren't my father…" Whispered Gohan softly to the Goku before him.

"Just you wait, boy," snapped Goku, his face completely darkening to navy blue. "You will be mine, abomination, this I promise you."

With this odd threat, the blue skinned Goku vanished, the heavens swirling into a typhoon of clouds and sky. Instead of sucking him in, the storm blew Gohan away towards the ground.

Unable to keep away any longer, he blacked out, his body limply falling toward the ground, miles below him…

_**----------Scene Change----------**_

A soft light pierced shut lids, disturbing their peace. A low groan followed as the lids fluttered open, revealing the black pupils beneath them. The lids slowly opened further, revealing egg white eyes.

"He's waking up," called a voice gleefully.

The eyes had opened fully, looking up at a fair skinned woman with silken black hair that hung to her neck, her blue eyes returning his gaze.

"Videl…" muttered the owner of the onyx pupils softly.

"Oh Gohan," responded Videl softly, lightly resting her hand on his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Gohan shook his head slightly. "Man… How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day now, we were starting to get really worried. What happened to you?"

Gohan shrugged a little. "I'm not sure… I beat him, but I felt so tired." He looked up at the ceiling as he thought back. "But I wasn't just tired… I can't really explain it… But it felt like just being awake was tearing my body apart."

Gohan looked back up at his wife. "And then… I had the strangest dream…"

Videl eyed her husband. "Dream? What was it about?"

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not sure really… But it's the second time I've had it now… I have a conversation with my dad… Then he ends up turning blue."

"Turning blue?" Asked Videl, confused. She shook her head a little. "I'm sure its just the stress Gohan… Anyone would be stressed out… considering everything that happened."

He tilted his head to the side, scanning the room, noticing the window from whence the light that woke him came. He looked around a little more, recognizing the room as his own.

"Nothing makes any sense anymore," muttered Gohan softly, "I think I'm losing it…"

Just as Videl opened her mouth to answer, the door to his room flew open and slammed against the wall. In came Chi-Chi, her eyes watering.

Videl looked up at her, and instinctively drew her hand away as Chi-Chi quite literally dove on Gohan, embracing him.

"My baby," she cried as she wrapped her arms around him in a vice-like grip. "I'm so glad you're alright…"

"I'm fine mom," Gohan said in a strained voice, "But I'd be better if you weren't choking me to death…"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Chi-Chi with a light chuckle as she relented on her embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," responded Gohan.

"Good," said Chi-Chi with a nod. "Is there anything you need?"

Gohan rolled over, turning his back to her. "I could use something to drink…"

"I'll get it for you," responded Chi-Chi and Videl in unison. The two women looked at each other, a faint fire blazing in their eyes.

"He's my husband Chi-Chi," said Videl in mock politeness as she ran a hand along Gohan's covered shoulder, "I can take care of him."

"Oh, you could always use a little help," Chi-Chi returned, "I can get my own son a glass of water."

"But he'd rather his wife do it, wouldn't you Gohan?"

"I doubt that, he'd rather his mother took care of him."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Well then, let's ask him who he wants," offered Videl. "That ought to settle it."

"But he isn't well Videl," replied Chi-Chi, "We shouldn't ask him now."

"What's the matter," Chided Videl, "Afraid that I'm right?"

The fire in their eyes grew, static clashing between their eyes.

"Gohan," came the stern voice of his mother, "Who do you want to get the water?" She smiled and said, "You mother?" She cast a dirty look at Videl. "Or Videl?"

"Yes Gohan," added Videl with mock sweetness, "Who?"

Gohan sighed inwardly. "I'd like the water a little later please… Right now I just want to be alone…"

"Oh but Gohan—" Started Videl.

"Please," pleaded Gohan softly. "I need… I need to think about some things."

"We understand," responded his mother as she slowly stood up. "We'll be downstairs if you need us."

Videl looked up at her confused.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Come on Videl."

Videl's shoulders slumped a little. "Okay Chi-Chi," she agreed, following the elder woman out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

As they departed Gohan turned back over and stared blankly out of the window, absorbed in his thoughts.

_How can I tell them… _His eyes started to water. _Piccolo…Goten…And…_He stopped mid-thought, not wanting to even consider his last loss. Feeling hot tears rolling down his cheeks, he gripped his pillow and buried his face in it, sobbing in anguish.

_**----------Scene Change----------**_

A figure with blue skin so dark it closely resembled black sat quietly in a dully lit room, his lids shut. With a low, guttural growl, the figure slowly opened his eyes.

"This abomination will be hard to conquer," said the figure to no one, "But his mind is weak now, it is only a matter of time before he is mine."

"Waga Shuhan," called a voice, "We have brought what you asked for."

"Good," said the figure, "Leave it with me."

A loud thud sounded, followed by the slam of a door.

The figure slowly turned around, resting his hands on the table beside him. His cold, solid black eyes stared menacingly at a small, unconscious child.

It was a girl, seemingly in early to mid-adolescence. Ruffled black hair lay covering her face, but it could not hide the purple bruise on her visage.

"Wake," commanded Potoschy, faintly visible sound waves traveling to the child.

In the instant the waves hit her, her eyes snapped open. Her onyx eyes sat half covered beneath the long strands. She began to breathe raggedly, her eyes filled with terror. She struggled against the ground, desperately trying to scramble away from this navy blue skinned creature.

"Do not fear me, child," said Potoschy with a smile. "You will become perfect, as I am."

Strangely enough, the terror that had once gripped the girl so fiercely had left her. She slowly turned around, looking at Potoschy.

"You know," began Potoschy in a soft, almost melodic voice, "I originally intended to just kill all of you."

The child had begun to walk toward him in a trancelike state, her body moving in step with his voice.

"But, my sister's children are all my family, even with their deformities," explained Potoschy. "And I couldn't just murder my family. But instead, I chose to perfect them."

He grinned. "As I intend to do to you, my child."

The girl now stood a foot away from Potoschy, her eyes gazing into the pools of blackness that were his eye sockets.

Potoschy lifted his arm, the long sleeve of the black robe that cloaked him falling back and revealing his navy blue hand. He brushed the hair from affront her face, studying the purple bruise beneath her left eye.

Potoschy ran his hand along her face, watching the child cringe before he even touched the fairly large bruise.

He chuckled softly. "Do not worry my child, I will not harm you."

Although tense for a moment, she relaxed. Potoschy ran his index finger along her bruise, and she stood still, unflinching as he touched her bruise.

Potoschy smiled and put a hand on either cheek, clutching her face gently. He stared at her, his smile dissipating, replaced by a stern glare.

The girl screamed as the blackness of her pupils slowly spread throughout the rest of her eyes. Her screams grew louder as the transformation continued, the girl valiantly trying to pull away, struggling against the vice grip on her face.

Potoschy grinned, flashing his crimson molars. "I know it hurts my child, but it will all be over soon."

The whites of her eyes became swallowed up by blackness, her eyes now invisible in her sockets. Blood began to leak from her gums, coating her pearly white teeth. After her teeth had become crimson, all of them began to thicken into block-like molars.

Her hair slowly fell out as her fair skinned scalp darkened to a shade of navy blue comparable to black. The blueness spread from her scalp and ran down her body, her clothes incinerated in an imperceptible heat, leaving the child nude before Potoschy.

With a heavy sigh, Potoschy released her face and snapped his fingers, a thick black robe clothing the child instantly. He reached behind her head and pulled the hood of the robe up over her head, cloaking the child completely.

Potoschy closed his mouth, concealing his red molars. He slowly turned away from her, pulling his hood atop his head. "Leave me be, child."

The child said nothing and left the room silently.

"This will be a bit more tedious that I had expected," said Potoschy to no one. He reached into his robe and withdrew two orbs, one as blue as his face, the other as red as his teeth.

"The perfection of humanity," began Potoschy lifting the blue orb high, "Or its extinction?" He lifted the red orb as high as the blue one. "That which breaks first, will decide their fate… Which will it be?"

The dull light cut off just as he released both orbs simultaneously. The room fell silent for a moment or two, the quiet broken by the shattering of one orb followed by another.

"So we have it…" Potoschy said, cackling madly in the absolute darkness…

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please drop me a review! Peace. 


	13. The Invasion Begins

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Potoschy and the Hyuraiku-jin race.

* * *

The Invasion Begins

"When you despise your father, you attempt with all your might to differentiate yourself from him. What you must realize though, is that you are not your father, nor can you ever be him… But you will always be your father's son. That, my young ward, is inescapable." Aomono II

* * *

A lone figure cloaked in a thick black robe stood atop a dull yellow sand dune, his back to a seemingly endless expanse of sand, other dunes loosely scattered about the area.

Quite a ways off from him sat a metropolis, the far-off sounding noise of the city's hustle and bustle faintly pervading the otherwise silent nature of the desert.

After silently staring at the city for a moment or so, the hooded figure slowly lifted his right arm, the long sleeve of his robe falling back, revealing his navy blue hand.

A great creaking noise overtook the faint city sounds, the desert seemingly coming to life as the sand dunes began to rise. Mechanical legs protruded from the bottom of the dunes, slowly straightening out.

In a matter of minutes, every dune in the desert had erected itself, including the one the hooded figure stood on. Everything went still for an eternity it seemed, the cloaked one still holding his hand high.

He held his hand erect for a few seconds longer then dropped it, bending his hand forward at the wrist.

Without hesitation all of the dunes began to walk forward, carried by their thick metal legs. As they moved forward the sand fell back to the ground, slowly revealing each dune as a beetle like monstrosity.

The cloaked figure drew his hood back, exposing the navy blue face of Potoschy, his forehead crinkling up as he furrowed his brow.

"In this universe there can only be one race descended from the gods," Potoschy said to no one as his army closed in on the city. "And these imposters… These humans…"

Potoschy relaxed his brow, staring emotionlessly. "Will be exterminated, like the vermin they are."

_**----------Scene Change----------**_

Videl plopped down on the couch, her thoughts incessantly drifting to her husband. With a soft sigh, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, desperately looking for something to take her mind off her troubles.

As the TV cut on, a blond, fair-skinned man in a dark blue suit and red tie overtook the screen with a city playing backdrop.

"They're… They're laying waste to the city," explained the man, pausing in between ragged breaths. "No one knows what they want but—"

He found himself cut short as the building behind him exploded, bursting into flames as a blinding blue flash tore through it. The explosion flung glass and steel in every direction, the force of the eruption flinging the cameraman and the reporter, the signal going out.

Static dominated the screen for a minute or two, before it began to break up, a cracked screen showing the reporter on his side, his clothes tattered with blood running down his forehead from a bad scrape.

"The entire city's destroyed, everybody's dead," blurted the reporter, shaken up by the explosion.

The desolate scene behind him attested to that statement, vast amounts of debris and rubble taking the place of the buildings.

"People… The armed forces were wiped out…" Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he looked into the camera. "There's nobody left… And we're all going to di—"

A navy blue hand snatched the microphone from him. Instinctively following the microphone, the cameraman angled the lens to face the newcomer.

"I want the abomination," barked the blue man, "Hand him over and I will not kill all of you pathetic creatures."

"What are you talking about?" Came the reporter who was now off-screen, his voice whiny.

"He is the son of the one called Goku," answered the navy blue one, "He is the one I seek."

"Chi-Chi," cried Videl, her cobalt blue eyes widening with terror, "Come look at this!"

"What is it Videl," asked Chi-Chi a little irritated as she walked into the living room, "I was about to start cook—" She paused, hearing the blue man repeat himself.

"I want the son of Goku," he repeated a third time, "His life in exchange for all of yours."

He reached down and gripped the reporter's face, the man screaming in sheer terror. The cameraman again followed the action instinctively, unable to turn away.

The reporter's smooth, tan face began to darken, roughening into a tough, coarse navy blue. Crying in anguish, blood leaked from his gums, his front teeth thickening into molars. Seconds after, his eyeballs faded into blackness, his face now the color of his suit.

The original blue man relinquished his grip, the reporter now his mirror image.

He turned his face back to the camera. "Bring me the boy."

"Cooperate, and you will all be perfected," said the blue man, offering his ultimatum, "Resist, and you will be utterly destroyed."

The signal went out again, the screen succumbing to static, the soft noise the only thing preventing complete silence from dominating the room.

"I'm going," came a voice.

Both Videl and Chi-Chi turned from the TV and looked to the threshold leading to the rooms upstairs.

Gohan stood tall, garbed in an outfit similar to Piccolo's, as he wore a sleeveless purple top with a blue undershirt, red wristbands, purple pants and red boots.

"Gohan no!" Cried the two women in unison.

"No way are you going out there mister," snapped his mother, her hands on her hips, "I won't allow it."

"Mom, I can't sit here and do nothing while he kills innocent people."

"But Gohan, you aren't well," reasoned his mother, "You can't go!"

"The people need me mom," replied Gohan.

"_We_ need you," Videl shot back, getting up from her seat. "Did you ever stop to think about that Gohan?"

Gohan averted his gaze away from them. "Please Videl, you're making this harder than it already is…"

"Where's Pan, Gohan?"

Gohan's eyes widened for a moment, then he shut them tightly, refusing to cry.

"Well? Where is she?" She walked past Chi-Chi and up to Gohan, looking up at him angrily. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? You taught me to sense energies Gohan, I know my own daughter's." She dew closer, the two separated by inches. "And I don't feel it anymore."

Gohan stayed silent, fighting back the tears welling in his eyes. His mother had fallen silent as well, shocked by Videl's words.

Hot tears started to roll own her cheek. "My heart almost stopped beating when I felt her disappear—"

"That's even more reason for me to go fight," snapped Gohan, looking his wife in her eyes, an uncharacteristic hardness in his onyx pupils. "My baby girl is gone—"

"She's my daughter too Gohan," interrupted Videl, unable to use the past tense, "I love her as much as you do, maybe even more." She returned the hard stare.

"And the only way you're going out there is if I come—"

"Out of the question," interjected Gohan. "I've lost too much Videl…" His eyes softened a little. "I can't lose you too."

"But its fair for me to lose you?"

"You won't lose me Videl," Gohan assured her. "I won't leave you behind, like…" He trailed off, glancing at his mother. He shook it off. "I won't lose to him."

"Please Gohan, don't do this," pleaded Videl, "You almost killed yourself fighting Shinji, your body isn't used to fighting at that level anymore…"

"I have to Videl, I can't let those innocent people die because of me."

"Why does it have to be you?" Asked Videl. "There are other fighters out there… Vegeta, Trunks—"

"You'd rather them lose their lives?"

"No!" She gripped his shirt. "It isn't that at all… I just don't understand why it has to be you…" She looked up at him. "And see, even you think you might not make it this time… Gohan, please!"

He cupped her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "Videl, you don't understand. It isn't in me to just sit idly by and do nothing."

She returned the look for a moment. "I know… I know… But…" She trailed off as she buried her face in his shirt, sobbing into his chest.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Don't go Gohan," whispered Videl into his chest, "Please…"

Gohan fell silent, his eyes shut as he held his wife.

Across the room stood a silent Chi-Chi, wiping her wet eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Go," she said softly, her voice barely audible.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, looking across the room at his mother. "What?"

"You heard me," she said in a light tone.

Videl lifted her head from his husband's chest, looking toward her mother in law. "Chi-Chi, what are you saying?"

"Videl…" Chi-Chi began, "I've been dreading this day for so long, but it finally happened." She looked to her son. "With all this craziness, I don't know how you feel about your father right now…"

"Mom, this isn't the time—"

"But Gohan," interrupted Chi-Chi, "I could've swore you were him just now… You don't know how many times I cried for the same reason Videl is crying right now."

"A woman wants a man that's strong for her Gohan," explained his mother, "But you… just like your father… Are strong for everybody." She smiled weakly. "And I guess that's why it's so hard loving men like you… You don't feel special with a hero."

Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling. "You know he loves you… Even though it feels like he doesn't, as much as he runs off to save other people…" Her smile broadened a little. "But that's who he is, and if you try to change him… You'll end up losing him."

"And losing him because you pushed him away hurts so much more than losing him physically…" She looked away, sighing sadly. "Because in losing him physically, at least you know you'll see him again in the next life. But if you push him away… You have nothing…"

Gohan stared at his mother, never hearing her talk so emotionally before. "Mom…"

She lifted her gaze, looking at her daughter in law. She didn't say a word, but the look alone spoke volumes.

Videl returned the gaze, her eyes a little red. She swallowed hard and looked up at her husband, releasing him.

"Videl…" Gohan started softly. "I—"

She put her index finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't talk… just go." She smiled faintly. "I'll be here waiting, when you get back."

Gohan smiled a little and kissed her gently. "I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan," she whispered softly, returning the kiss.

Slowly pulling away from his wife he made his way to the door, opening it up. He paused in the threshold.

"Don't worry mom," he said quietly, "I'll make everything right." With that he dashed off, leaping into the sky as he took off toward the city.

Chi-Chi smiled. _I know you will… My little Goku._

* * *

There ya go... These chapters without fight scenes usually aren't my best but I dunno, maybe… just maybe… I did good… lol Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate some reviews! Peace, KG out.


	14. Murderous Thoughts

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Potoschy and the Hyuraiku-jin race.

* * *

Murderous Thoughts

* * *

A brilliant white flame ripped through the sky, housing a lean but muscular figure. He soared past cloud after cloud, until eventully he came upon a formerly large metropolis, now a vast wasteland of debris from destroyed buildings, unearthed ground and mutilated corpses.

Following his senses, the half-Saiyajin touched down silently about twenty feet behind the navy blue skinned man who had wrought all this devastation.

Potoschy scowled darkly, keeping his back to the half breed. He lifted his right arm and waved his hand outward away from his body, and in response his forces immediately ceased their assault on the city.

Gohan glowered. "At least you're a man of your word."

"I am not the embodiment of sin, as you are," whispered Potoschy in a low, guttural tone, as he turned to face Gohan, lowering his arm to his side. "Abomination," he spat, slurring the word to accentuate his disgust.

Confused by the accusation, Gohan simply asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you ignorant of what you are!" Snapped Potoschy. "Your existence is the result of a breeding that should never have taken place… You are the personification of wrongness, and you must be exterminated."

Gohan eyed him strangely. "I don't even know you!" He clenched his fists. "All I know is, if you don't leave Earth alone… I will be forced to make you leave!"

"Your mother was an idiot for thinking your creation would free my mother," continued Potoschy, unnerved by Gohan's threat. "My mother was a gullible fool... The Kaios are an untrustworthy breed."

"What are you talking about!" Snapped Gohan, bothered by the seemingly nonsensical rant. "What does my mother have to do with this?"

"Tarra foolishly believed that brute strength was the solution to our problem," replied the blue man, "Which is why she mated with that mortal… your father." He clenched his fists. "To create you… a being with infinite physical might."

"But I will destroy you!" Roared Potoschy, his brow furrowing above his inky black eyes. "For killing my sister… And for being an absolute abomination!"

"I've never killed anyone!"

"Lies!" Bellowed the enraged blue man. "You killed your own mother in cold blood… My sister!" His scowl darkened. "And for this… you must perish."

Potoschy lifted his right hand, his open palm facing Gohan.

Gohan quickly turned sideways slightly and readied his fists, preparing himself for an attack.

Potoschy simply shut his hand into a tight fist and whispered, "Die."

Gohan stared at him perplexed, as nothing happened. He let his guard down for but a second, and instantaneously felt something clutch his windpipe.

Audibly choking, Gohan instinctively gripped his throat with both hands. He leaned forward a little, slowly but surely doubling over. Struggling to breathe, some forced coughs sputtered out of his mouth as he dropped to his knees.

Potoschy stood his ground, extending his arm outward until his elbow locked, his arm set straightforward, aimed at Gohan.

Gohan reacted negatively to the arm extension, falling over onto his side, combating an invisible specter.

"Do you now see the futility of brute strength," Potoschy asked, "My mind is far more powerful than your body…" His face lost its scowl, becoming stoic. "And you will die… murdered by a thought."

Gohan's choking had grown soft and his eyes had begun to close, the world going black around him.

'_Murdered by a thought…_' Replayed Potoschy's words in his mind. As each word played in his thoughts, an image flashed in his mind.

'_Murdered…_' The image of his brother and mentor laying dead crossed his mind.

'_By_…' The visual of his mother crying as he left home to come here followed suit.

'_A_…' The last kiss he shared with his wife played out in his mind again.

'_Thought…_' As this final word crossed his mind, so too did the visual of his little girl's vaporization.

Gohan's eyes shot open, and he slowly drew his hands away from his throat. Groaning with the strain, he shifted over onto his side and placed his hands on the cold, hard cement. He coughed hard, sputtering blood as he pushed as hard as he could.

"Struggle with all your might," encouraged Potoschy, "It will do you no good."

Gohan pushed his chest off of the ground, and looked up at Potoschy with a fire blazing in his eyes. Grunting loudly, he pushed himself back further, slowly but surely reaching a kneeling position.

Trembling mightily with the strain, Gohan flung his head back and his arms outward and screamed with all his might, a brilliant white flame bursting about him, enveloping his body.

Potoschy's eyes widened as his elbow bent and his fist popped open, his arm forced backward as Gohan's might broke his mind hold.

Gohan slowly righted his head and climbed to his feet, housed in a swirling white blaze.

Potoschy frowned. "I underestimated your might, abomination." He clenched both fists at his sides. "A mistake I will not make again." Potoschy raised both fists to his temples and pressed his knuckles against them softly.

"Compress!" Roared the master of telekinesis.

Gohan screamed out in agony and clutched at his skull, his mouth going wide as a great force began to put a tight squeeze on his cranium.

Keeping one fist to his own skull, Potoschy lowered his other fist and opened it. He swung his hand down, and in response, his army of beetle like machines resumed its decimation of the city.

Seeing his command being followed, Potoschy placed his fist back against his temple.

"Compress," bellowed Potoschy yet again, but louder.

Gohan cried loudly and dropped to his knees again, tears rolling down his cheeks because of the pain the crushing pressure was inflicting.

"Ha!" Boomed a voice, followed by the humming noise of energy surging.

Potoschy extended his right fist outward, away from his skull. A sizzling sphere of purple light sat an inch shy of his fist, stopped cold by an invisible barrier. Without breaking his concentration on Gohan, he quickly opened his palm.

A gust blew the orb away, seemingly putting an end to the surprise attack. Setting his fist back against his skull, Potoschy overlooked the approach of a third fist.

This new fist slammed into Potoschy's nose, shattering the bone. A thick, green fluid flew from his nostrils as the impact sent him sailing backward, breaking the mental hold he had had on Gohan.

Withdrawing his fist to his side, the new figure righted himself, his lean but muscular body contained in black spandex beneath white armor. A gentle wind swayed his thick black mane, staring for a second or two at his handiwork.

He quickly turned around to face Gohan who sat kneeling, clutching at his head and breathing in short, ragged breaths.

"Get up!" Yelled the newcomer. "We have to leave now, before he recovers!"

Gohan slowly looked up, the pain in his head slowly starting to subside, replaced by a dull ache.

"Come on boy," snapped the newcomer, "We haven't time to waste!"

Gohan's eyes slowly regained focus, and without hesitation he recognized his aid. "You're one of Shinji's goons!"

Scowling at the word 'goon', Sakana growled. "Yes, yes," said the elder warrior irritated, "Now let's go! I can feel him coming back!"

"No, I'm not running away," retorted Gohan. "And why should I trust you, you monster!"

"Because I'm the only one who can help you, fool!" Barked Sakana. "You've gotten yourself involved in a fight that never concerned you, but now that you're a part of it, Potoschy will kill you!"

Sakana turned his gaze to the opposite direction and saw a hooded figure slowly walking towards them. "Shit!" Cursed the elder warrior. "Dear gods boy, we have to go now!"

Gohan stared at him untrustingly. "I'm not running!"

"Your Saiyajin pride is going to get us killed you fool!"

"So we meet again, Sakana," came a low voice. Stricken with fear, Sakana froze. "It's been too long, old friend."

Growling, Sakana spun around. "You were never any friend of mine, Potoschy." He scowled darkly. "My allegiance to your mother was as far as my respect for you went."

"Oh, it saddens me to hear that Sakana," responded Potoschy. "I always respected you."

Sakana scoffed. "I could never respect a maniac."

By this time, Gohan had reached his feet again, staring as the two conversed about matters beyond his scope.

"It matters little now, Sakana," replied Potoschy. "You will die alongside the abomination."

Sakana grinned. "Not today!" He lifted both hands to his face, his fingertips extended across his forehead, but palms facing Potoschy. "Infusco Flare!"

A gust of wind rushed forth and a black cloud laid siege to the entire world, robbing everyone of sight.

"You won't escape me Sakana!" Shouted Potoschy, hidden beneath the shroud of darkness. "Not this time!"

Potoschy clapped his hands together and a brilliant flash of sunlight shot through the darkness, destroying the shroud of shadows with ease.

Looking around, he realized that his prey had indeed escaped him. "Damn you Sakana!" Composing himself, he drew his hood over his head. "No matter… The entire human race will suffer for your insolence."

With that, his form lifted itself from the ground and rocketed forth, following the trail of destruction left by his minions.

The return of King Golden yet again lol... how'd you like this chapter? Lemme know! And thanks for reading, 1


	15. A Lineage Of Darkness

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Potoschy and the Hyuraiku-jin race.

Been having a writer's itch lately lol, especially for this story... Haha what up General, most definitely been a while my friend, good to see your still alive lol. Don't worry Appel, I have something for you :)

But onward!

A Lineage Of Darkness

* * *

Resting against the backdrop of an infinite blackness permeated only by small, twinkling lights, sat a fairly enormous orb. It twirled very languidly, scattered collections of milky white wisps swirling about the ultramarine seas and olive green lands with tinges of brown.

Not too far from this globe hovered a small, oval spacecraft with one large, partially transparent cobalt blue window at its front. On the inner side of this window stood Gohan, angrily clenching his fists as he stared at Earth.

Not too far away from him sat Sakana in a white chair that resembled the letter c, attending to a console with several flashing lights upon it.

Sakana tapped a few more buttons and almost instantly, a loud humming noise pervaded the entire ship and the lighting went out, leaving the area Sakana and Gohan occupied in darkness.

Not a second later, the lights came back on and the humming ceased.

"The ship is now concealed," explained Sakana, "This should buy us some time."

Gohan seemed to ignore this as he remained silent, shaking almost unnoticeably with rage. His eyes followed a series of massive explosions and ensuing flashes of light taking place all over the Earth's surface.

"You might as well not watch," commented Sakana, rising from his seat. "It will only worsen the helplessness you're feeling."

Gohan spun around. "Its because of you that I can't do anything!"

"Fool, you would have died if I hadn't intervened," snapped Sakana, his form tensing as he shouted. "Potoschy is a monster… a monster!"

"Are you any different," Gohan shot back, "Helping that monster you call your boss!"

Sakana turned his head to the side, averting his gaze to the floor.

"I don't know why I'm trusting you right now," puzzled Gohan aloud, "When my instincts are screaming at me to kill you."

Sakana relaxed his body and sighed softly, shaking his head. "A fate I deserve for having had a hand in this whole mess… Gods, what a mess it is."

"I think that's what it is," responded Gohan to Sakana's seemingly self-aimed words, "I want you to explain what's going on here."

After a moment of silence, Sakana whispered, "It is a sad tale that spans many a millennia… a tale of love, gods, betrayal, and death." Sakana lifted his gaze, and looked Gohan in the eyes with a saddened and pained expression.

"But it is a tale that must be told… before we all perish."

_**--6 Million Years Ago--**_

_Shrouded in shadows, a figure knelt on the floor before a grand set of wooden judges' benches, its average size frame dwarfed by the elevated platforms. Behind the benches sat six beings cloaked in darkness, the central being sitting behind the largest of the benches._

_A weak fluorescent light began to glow, dimly illuminating the figure on the floor. The figure slowly lifted its head, looking up at the judges. The light spilled onto the figure's face, revealing her to be an indigo skinned woman with soft brown pupils. She stared up at her judges' wearily, her body slumping with fatigue._

_"Vile beast," spat one of the judges to the left of the central one._

_The woman stared blankly at the shadow who had just insulted her, her face devoid of any type of emotion._

_"Hush," retorted the central judge. "Makkura," began the judge, now addressing the woman, "Are you aware of the crimes of which you have been accused?"_

_Makkura lifted her arms, revealing them to be chained together at the forearms. She pointed her arms at the leftmost judge and held the accusatory position for a second or so, whispering, "I loved Ranko…"_

_Makkura dropped her arms, staring painfully at the judge she had just identified as Ranko._

"_Such disrespect," quipped the judge to the central one's right. "You will address him as Lord Higashi you wench!"_

"_Enough," shouted the central figure. "Your crime is particularly heinous, Makkura. You know once a Kaioushin is chosen, he is not allowed to maintain contact with mortals."_

"_He was my husband," whispered Makkura wistfully._

"_Regardless," continued the central being, "You were warned to stay away. But you deliberately and blatantly broke our rules and tempted a Kaioushin with carnality." _

_The central judge sighed. "And now you have borne his children."_

_Makkura scowled darkly, but then shook it off with a callous chuckle. "You're gonna kill my babies aren't you?"_

"_The children will not be harmed," said the judge in an assuring tone. "But your existence is a stain on reality and we must be cleansed of your impurity."_

"_A stain?" Asked Makkura incredulously. "You let them talk about me like that Ranko?"_

_Ranko started to respond, whispering, "Makkura, I—"_

"_Quiet Higashi," snapped the central judge. "Makkura, you will be eternally banished from this realm for your transgressions."_

_Makkura screeched out, "What about my babies?"_

"_They will be allowed to live out their lives for as long as their bodies are capable of sustaining life," explained the Kaioushin. "But once they die, they will all join you in the dead zone."_

_Makkura sighed deeply, then looked up Ranko. "I still love you Ranko…" She turned her head away from his direction and looked at the other five judges. "But you all… You all will be murdered." She grinned. "This I promise you."_

_Unnerved, the central Kaioushin quickly slammed his gavel. "Banishment!"_

_The floor beneath Makkura lost solidity, and she fell through the floor into a hole that seemingly went on forever. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her shrill cries permeating room for a long time, even as Makkura had fallen out of earshot._

_Once the noise died down, the central Kaioushin turned his head and looked at Higashi. "We could have done otherwise, Higashi."_

_Higashi nodded. "I understand Dai… But it is better this way."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes Dai," answered Higashi. "I want the children to be the rulers of a planet full of creatures similar to them… Much like my old home world."_

"_This is underway now," responded Dai. "Their lives will be as peaceful as possible… They have no sin here, other than being abominations."_

"_Yes, Dai. As you, in your infinite wisdom has decreed, it shall be."_

_With a heavy sigh, Dai banged his gravel once more. "Court adjourned."_

_--2 Million Years Ago--_

_A tall, navy-blue skinned bald man dressed in a black robe walked beside a much shorter, tan-skinned girl with dawn colored locks, garbed in a white chiton dress. Together, they traversed an enormous field of cerulean grass, heading toward a mountainous region._

_"I don't get why we're doing this Potty," quipped the small girl. "I mean, can't the guy come to us?"_

_"No," responded the man, "And stop calling me Potty. I can deal with Pot, but Potty is just too childish, even for the likes of you."_

_"Fine, fine," responded the girl._ "_Who are we going to see again?_"

_"I'm not quite sure, Tarra," responded Pot. "But we'll find out in a moment or so."_

_After walking a while longer, they came upon the mountains and a huge mouth to a cave menacingly eyeballing them._

_Pot and Tarra stood affront the cave's mouth for a moment or so, before a voice rang out._

_"Come in," came the voice. "I've been expecting you."_

_Seemingly entranced by the voice, the two walked into the cave, becoming lost in the darkness._

_After a moment or so, a fierce flash shattered the darkness, revealing a small, orchid colored being with pointed ears. He stood garbed in regal looking vestments, with two earrings hanging from his earlobes._

_He smiled. "Hello, my name is Higashi."_

_Extremely sociable, Tarra responded immediately. "Hi, I'm Tarra! How are you?"_

_Laughing softly at her exuberance, Higashi patted her light red locks._

_Pot quickly slapped the stranger's hand away from the girl's head. "Don't lay a hand on my sister without my permission, or so help me, I will kill you."_

_Taken aback by the threat, Higashi stared at the tall boy wide eyed. He shook off his jumpy reaction. "I see you've learned more from Sakana than just fighting techniques."_

_"Sakana said this was important," snapped Pot. "Get to explaining."_

_"Such rashness and disrespect," muttered Higashi to himself. "As I said, I am Higashi. I was the one who sent Sakana and Kirikuzu to watch over you two as you matured." He smiled faintly. "They used to protect your mother, before she passed."_

_"You knew our mother?" Asked Pot, interest piqued. "How so?"_

_"She was my wife, once upon a time."_

_Pot's eyes widened. "You're our father!"_

_Tarra looked up at her brother, then looked at the orchid colored man. "Really? Are you really our dad?"_

_Higashi nodded. "Yes, I am. But this is not the time for reunions, I have something important to tell you both."_

_"Out with it then," barked Pot, his interest subsiding. "I haven't all day… old man."_

_Higashi sighed. "Your mother can be freed from death… If you are willing to do what is necessary."_

_"Why would I want to free someone I don't know?"_

_"I want to meet my mommy," interrupted Tarra. " I wanna meet her Potty!"_

_Pot sighed deeply. "How do we go about freeing her?"_

_"The only way to do this is to tear a hole in the fabric of reality, which can be achieved only by the release of a massive energy all at once."_

_"How would we get so much power?"_

_"That I cannot tell you," said Higashi wistfully. "But I can assure you that if you do not… you will join your mother in death."_

_"Is that a threat?" Asked Pot, clenching his fists._

_"Hurry Potoschy," responded Higashi as his form slowly dematerialized. "Hurry… You haven't much time left."_

_**--The Present--**_

"What does any of that have to do with me and Earth?" Asked Gohan, confused.

"Potoschy and Tarra developed very different schemes," responded Sakana. "Potoschy plans to line up all the stars in this solar system and force them all to erupt." He sighed. "Tarra on the other hand… She bedded a mortal man and gave birth to Shinji… And planned to make him self destruct once he had trained his power enough."

"Potoschy thought that that was stupid and began to seek out his nephew to murder him, so that only his plan could be used. Shinji sought out his father to train with him and defeat Potoschy…"

"You and Shinji are related through your father… and unfortunately…" Sakana looked Gohan in the eyes. "Potoschy thinks that you are Shinji… and he will stop at nothing to kill you."

Gohan gave Sakana a hard stare. "So my father…"

Sakana shook his head. "Shinji's mother simply took blood samples from your father and herself… Shinji was not born of relations."

Gohan's stare softened to a look of relief. _Dad was telling the truth… I don't know why I ever doubted him…_

Suddenly, the two of them shook violently, affected by some invisible force.

Upon regaining composure, Gohan looked Sakana in the eyes. "Did you feel that?"

Sakana shook his head incredulously. "It was unreal… That was the most powerful force I've ever felt in my life…"

Gohan's eyes widened in shock and he turned his gaze back the window, quivering a little.

"What?" Asked Sakana, baffled. "What is it boy? Do you recognize that power?"

Gohan's eyes remained fixated on Earth. "Its… Its my dad."

* * *

In comes Goku yet again?! lol... Not quite. Just wait and see :)

Thanks for reading, until next time (which will probably be soon lol)... KG out.


	16. A War On Two Fronts

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Potoschy and the Hyuraiku-jin race.

Yup yup, DBAF again man... Like how this one is turning out too lol, and its pretty well liked, another plus. But enough about that, that isn't what you came for is it? OR IS IT?

Senzai: Nah, most definitely not.

...

Onward!

A War On Two Fronts

* * *

A golden orb glistened magnificently against a light blue, cloudless sky, playing beacon to all wayward souls in range of its light. Far beneath the sky lie the ruins of several metropolises, littered with stone, glass, metal and even human debris. The sun glinted off of the broken glass, reflecting out onto a massive army of navy blue, beetle like machines, led by a larger, rust colored beetle with a robed figure atop it.

The robed figure drew his hood back, revealing himself to be Potoschy, and watched as his army continued to lay waste to the cities and the surrounding suburbia, employing laser weaponry and claw like devices to shatter and rupture buildings, cars and the like.

The procession of destruction continued until Potoschy's beetle came across a small child no older than five, the boy standing up to the machinated monster with chin up and a fierce look of determination.

Potoschy held up his hand and the entire army ceased moving altogether, awaiting the command of their leader. His face unemotional, he pointed at the child with his index finger. In response to this command, the reddish orange machine he stood upon leaned backward slightly, allowing for its 'head' to protrude and split open, revealing an enormous laser cannon. Speckles of red light began to accumulate within the barrel of the weapon, forming a grandiose sphere of energy.

"Johnny," cried a feminine voice, the sound growing louder as the source drew nearer.

Potoschy turned his head slightly, his eyes falling upon a woman garbed in tattered clothes, cuts, and bruises. She had her sights set on the child, running toward him with arms outstretched.

"Come here Johnny! Come to mommy!" Hollered the woman, begging for her child to return to her.

Potoschy's face bore no emotion as he clenched his fist, uttering the soulless command, "Fire."

The beetle arched back a little then lurched forward, launching an enormous wave of maroon light at the two. The mother reached the child and wrapped her arms around him, pulling the boy tightly into an embrace as she stared up at her impending death.

Suddenly, just as the laser neared its targets, a blur struck it and knocked it off course.

Potoschy followed the blast's new direction with his eyes for a moment or so, before returning his gaze to the family. His eyes found two new figures now in front of the child and his mother.

Side by side stood a man boasting a thick but grayed out mane and a blond woman, the woman much taller than the man. Contrasting Potoschy's ominous, black robe, the man wore a hopeful bright orange, sleeveless top with matching pants, a navy blue short-sleeve shirt underneath the orange and matching blue boots. The woman however, stood garbed in a black shirt, blue jeans, orange socks and black shoes.

The man's onxy black eyes blazed with a fierce determination, grayed brows knitted in anger above them. His back to the mother and son, the newcomer shouted, "Get out of here! We'll take care of this."

Silent for a moment with shock, the mother quickly regained her wits and scooped up her child, running off. "Thank you!" Called back the mother as she took off, thanking the man once more before her form grew very distant from the scene.

"You disgust me," said the man, his face set in an angry glare, "Attacking innocent people all because you can't get your way." Clenching his fists, he spread his feet a little and readied his fists, entering a more menacing stance. "And we won't stand by and let you do that."

"No way," chimed in the woman, "You're going to pay for the crimes you've committed here."

"I don't know how you were capable of redirecting such a powerful beam," responded Potoschy, ignoring their threats, "But it doesn't matter, honestly. You will soon die… along with the rest of this world."

Just as the short man began to respond, two more figures touched down, both men taller than the first. One of these men was bald, his forehead an attention grabber with the third eye resting at the center of it, his form clothed in blue, monk like robes. The raven-haired man beside the three-eyed one had a scar running down his cheek, his garb exactly the same as the short man's clothes.

"Yamcha?" Asked the shorter man, looking to his old friends, "Tien?"

"Hey Krillin," Tien replied, "Long time no see. Bad place for a reunion though."

Yamcha glanced at Krillin and grinned. "Still keeping the fro I see."

Krillin blushed a little. "Well... 18 likes it so-"

"Can we please focus on the matter at hand?" Interrupted 18, not wanting her affection for Krillin spoken of so openly. "There's a reason we're all out here," she continued, gesturing toward Potoschy with her hand.

"Jeez, okay, okay," Yamcha said apologetically.

Tien nodded, looking to the navy-blue skinned man atop the beetle who stared stoically at them all. "Any idea of what we're up against here?"

"None," responded Krillin, "Man... what I wouldn't give to have Goku back right about now."

"I second that notion," added Yamcha.

"Well he isn't," snapped Tien, slapping the two in the face with reality, "And we've got a job to do."

"Yeah," agreed 18, "Let's put this guy out of commission."

"You fools won't be needed," came a voice from behind them. The four members of the Z Senshi turned around and beheld two more newcomers. The tallest man, a lavender haired figure, stood garbed in blue spandex, his torso also boasting white armor, his feet within white boots. Beside him stood the shorter of this new duo, this man's most defining feature was a widow's peak ending in a a hairstyle resembling a stilled black flame, the rest of his body clothed similarly to the taller man although he wore black spandex, not blue.

"Wow, Trunks... Vegeta!" Krillin clenched his fists, looking back to their opponent. "Our chances are really starting to look up."

"I'm surprised you got here before me, baldy," responded Vegeta, "I'd have gotten here faster, if that blasted woman hadn't hidden my armor."

_Same old Vegeta_... Mused Krillin. "Shall we?"

Not waiting for a consensus, Vegeta leaped forward and rocketed toward Potoschy, cocking his fist back. Potoschy stared his attacker down, unflinching even in the face of danger.

Once in reach, Vegeta dissipated from sight. Potoschy did not even blink in surprise and lifted his right fist, then opened it suddenly, crying out, "Gelo!" The Saiyajin Prince appeared hovering behind Potoschy, fist inches from the blue one's skull. "Pulsus!"

At this second shout, Vegeta's mysteriously suspended form flew right past Potoschy, careening into the dirt so fast and hard that the dried earth erupted and cratered, a smoke cloud slowly rising from the pit.

After a moment of silence, a golden flame burst out of the dust cloud, revealing a Super Saiyajin Vegeta staring angrily at Potoschy.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Vegeta, irately. "I felt no ki used, how did he do that!"

Tien's eyes widened in fear as he took half a step backward. "That... That's telekinesis!"

"What?" Barked Vegeta, turning his head to face the bald man, "Explain yourself!"

"My old master, General Tao, was a novice with it, but grew impatient and gave up on it," explained Tien, "Its an energy not of the heart and soul, like our ki... It is an energy of the mind. A passionless, unfeeling ki with all the character traits of a cold, reasoning mind..."

"A ki of the mind?" Repeated Vegeta in question form. "Nonsense! The mind cannot generate ki fool, only the heart and spirit!"

"You'd be surprised what the mind is capable of," answered Potoschy, his voice monotone, "It is a greater weapon than that of your hearts and spirits... I am not nor will ever be hindered by foolishnesses such as compassion, desire, greed, lust or hunger for greatness... Nor the greatest of all nonsensical garbage... love."

Vegeta turned his focus on Potoschy. "So, you can talk. I wasn't sure something as ugly as you could be capable of intelligence."

Missing completely the point of that statement being an insult, Potoschy responded, "My physical appearance has no bearing on my intellect, nor could it. Your logic is faulty."

"Smart, but no kind of common sense to see he was just insulted," chipped in Yamcha, "Typical nerd."

Krillin laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's the way it goes."

"Quiet you imbeciles," commanded Vegeta, "Just sit back and enjoy a master at work." Grinning, he turned to face Potoschy. "I don't know what type of game you're playing, but it won't work against me!"

Potoschy lifted his left hand and clenched it tightly into a fist. "Lumen, Levis, Luminar, Lucidus, Nitidus, Mico!" In response, the beetle army knelt down, allowing their 'heads' to open up. Once open, six men in black robes marched out, stopping just shy of the Z Senshi.

Four of them stood totally identical, but the last two, Nitidus and Lucidus, were radically different. Nitidus' form, a bulging mass of fat, betrayed the notion of strength, his immense flab rippling disgustingly beneath his robe as he waddled out of the beetle. After Nitidus emerged, Mico, a much taller figure walked out, his skin a tanned brown, in stark comparison to the others who mirrored Potoschy's complexion.

"The strongest fist of a ruler is always his people," explained Potoschy, "And you will all die at my hand."

"We'll see about that," quipped Vegeta, launching himself at Potoschy.

"Gelo!" Came a voice from below. Vegeta again hung in the air, frozen by the telekinetic command. "Pulsus!" His body again found itself hurtling through the air, preparing for a second landing in the dirt.

Not willing to fall twice, Vegeta burst out of the suspended animation, blue bolts of electricity running through his aura as he pushed himself to a heightened state of Super Saiyajin, the second level, and without hesitation flung himself at Potoschy.

"Vegeta stop!' Called out Tien. "We can't beat him head on, we'll have to outsmart him!"

Vegeta paused in mid-flight, his aura bursting outward and dissipating as he stopped on a dime. _That actually makes sense, _said Vegeta to himself, _This won't be an easy battle... My hunger to fight mustn't blind my judgment._

Vegeta cast a glance downward at the six warriors who had come from within the beetles. He cocked his hand back and swung, adding a quick war cry at the end of his throw, a tightly packed ball of ki instantaneously appearing, the sphere rocketing down toward the sextet.

Lucidus, the fourth blue man to emerge, thrust his palm up. "Gelo!"

The blast froze in mid-air just as Vegeta was, but before Lucidus could utter the second command, Vegeta grinned and quickly flung another orb of condensed energy at the group. Lucidus' eyes widened as the new orb hit the first, the two erupting as they touched.

The explosion knocked Lucidus aside onto his back in the dirt. Unnerved, Lucidus quickly rolled over and climbed to his feet, rejoining his pack before he could be singled out and attacked further.

"Clever," remarked Potoschy, "Clever indeed. But you'll need more than simple luck to defeat the fist."

Krillin turned to the Z Senshi. "Let's help Vegeta out with those guys... while we deal with them, Vegeta can go toe to toe with the leader."

"Right," agreed Tien. "I'll take the guy who first walked out."

18 nodded. "Okay, I'll take the second two."

"Alright then," said Yamcha, "Guess I get to dance with the guy Vegeta knocked down."

Krillin sighed. "Why do I always get the fat guy? Bacterian... Guldo... now this guy..."

Trunks grinned. "Guess that gives me the big guy in the back."

Krillin nodded at everyone, then said, "Good... Let's get to it!"

Vegeta, wise to his allies' plans, turned his attention back to Potoschy. "Now its just you and me." Wasting no time, Vegeta hurled himself at Potoschy roaring loudly, his adept warrior mind already devising a way around Potoschy's psychic defense.

Just as Vegeta drew close enough to hit, he stopped just shy as a blur appeared between himself and Potoschy, solidifying into the body of Mico.

"No vermin shall harm waga Shuhan," said the tall, brown man, "And those that try will be viciously exterminated."

Vegeta scowled. "Vermin?!"

"Unlike me," began Potoschy, "Mico's strength is not telekinetic." He eyed Vegeta icily. "But I can assure you... his strength is infinitely greater than yours."

Vegeta grinned. "You have yet to see the true depths of my power, I wouldn't be so quick to make such an assurance."

Potoschy shook his head. "Kill him, Mico." Mico nodded and readied his fists, raising them affront his chest, the left further forward than the right. He waved Vegeta in with his left hand.

Incensed, Vegeta growled and parted his feet a little further. His continued to growl, the noise slowly growing into a fearsome war cry as he opened his mouth, his already golden mane glowing a bit more brilliant. Veins began to pulse in his forehead as his aura swelled, his dark turquoise pupils darkening in color to jade green, not a strand of hair falling down.

The Saiyajin Prince's cry had grown into a booming roar, the noise reverberating across the globe as the planet began to shake, natural disasters gripping the globe as he continued to unsheathe his power. His hair began to sprout backward from the back of his scalp, extending outward and downward.

The Z Senshi looked up at him, their eyes widening in shock.

"Vegeta's power..." Started Yamcha.

"Its amazing..." Finished Tien.

Trunks grinned. "Its something father's been working on ever since Son Goku left and-"

Interrupting Trunks came a monstrously loud boom, the sound of Vegeta's aura exploding as he reached the pinnacle of his power. The golden fire enveloped everything and stole sight from all. After a moment of blindness, the light slowly cleared, revealing the new Vegeta.

Vegeta stood before Mico housed in a wildly flickering golden blaze, fierce bolts of blue electricity running though the blaze. His once proud mane was now a wild mess of spiked golden locks hanging from his widow's peak to his lower back. His eyebrows had disintegrated in the heat of the golden blaze, the bone beneath his brow now a pronounced ridge above his eyes.

Potoschy's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Saiyajin."

Vegeta grinned. "I am Vegeta, the _Prince _of all Saiyajins." His grinned quickly morphed into a scowl. "And you will kneel before me."

Mico smiled. "This... will be fun."

That said, the two warriors lunged at each other, prepared to battle to the death whilst their comrades battled far below them.

_**--Scene Change--**_

"Your father?" Asked Sakana, unbelieving. "I've seen your father boy, he had no power like that."

Gohan shook his head, not paying Sakana any mind. "Dad... I can't believe it... Dad!"

A thing of incomprehensible massiveness crept in a snake-like fashion past the ship, so close to the transparent window that if not for the glass barrier, Gohan could have reached out and touched the olive green scales of the creature, a peach underbelly also visible.

As the enormous beast passed by the ship, a sole figure stood atop its back, seemingly staring up at Gohan as the monster flew down toward Earth, its eternally long body trailing behind.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Dad!"

The figure turned away from him, facing Earth as he grew distant, fading and ultimately disappearing into the atmosphere of Earth.

Sakana stared blankly. "Are you sure boy? There's no way that that was your father. On Neveah-"

"My dad is someone who always gets stronger when the people he loves need him," interrupted Gohan, who turned and looked at Sakana. "He'll set everything right, like he always does."

Sakana eyed him warily. "I'm not so sure, boy. Potoschy is stronger than you could possibly know."

"So is my dad, believe me."

"Boy would you listen to reason!" Snapped Sakana, jumping up from his seat. "This is not going to work! The only thing that can stop Potoschy is..." Sakana rested his hands on the console, looking down at the switchboard and its flashing lights as he struggled to finish. "The only thing that can defeat him... is the legendary Super Saiyajin... The one the old Saiyan legend foretold of... He who will emerge every 1000 years to restore balance to the universe."

Gohan laughed. "Sorry to dash your hopes, but my father, Vegeta, Trunks and myself are all Super Saiyajins... The legend was wrong."

"No, no," responded Sakana, "The super stages you and your friends have unlocked are but perversions of the true legendary state, there is only one Super Saiyajin. And only he can stop Potoschy from freeing Makkura... Who will assuredly destroy the universe in revenge."

"What are you talking about? Perversion... Are you saying we haven't achieved Super Saiyajin properly?"

"No fool," answered Sakana, a little annoyed. "Have you ever wondered why your father continually stumbles on stronger stages of your supposed super state?" Sakana looked out the window. "It is because the Super state that he achieved is a false super state and as he grows stronger, he will grow closer and closer to unlocking the true power."

"Maybe this time-"

"No," interrupted Sakana, "He will _never _achieve the true power, he is not the one. A Saiyajin of pure blood cannot achieve the true super state, only one of mixed blood... That is why Shinji's mother created Shinji from your father's genes. She was trying to recreate the legendary one... But failed. Even the blood of the Kaios was not good enough to spawn the ultimate power... But he was fairly close, his perverted super state resembled the legendary one."

Gohan shook his head. "How do you know so much about Saiyajins?"

Sakana sat back down, laughing softly. "That's easy, fledgling." He sighed deeply, then looked up at the ceiling. "I myself am a failed attempt at creating the legendary one... Brother to Makkura."

Gohan's eyes widened. "No wonder this means so much to you!" The demi-Saiyajin shook his head. "Wait... then if she's your sister... Wouldn't you want her free too?"

"I did at first... But Makkura was evil, the reason why the Eastern Kaio spurned her. Potoschy's entire race was bred from dark matter... She was inherently evil, it wasn't something she could help. The only reason I'm not evil is because my Saiyajin blood dilutes the dark matter." Sakana sighed, his voice breaking as he continued. "I wish that she could know the peace of death instead of eternally drifting in the dark realm... but if freed... her power would be absolutely infinite after all that time in darkness."

Gohan looked at the elder half-Saiyajin, hearing such pain in his voice.

Sakana closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he suppressed tears. "My baby sister... I loved her so much... I understood the Kaio so much, the reason why I agreed to watch over his children... my niece and nephew. I lost my brother because of my nephew's rashness, but my job was to protect my nephew." He looked at Gohan. "Who you almost killed."

"Almost?"

Sakana grinned and pressed a button on the console. Gohan eyed him warily as the wall behind Sakana slowly swirled, turning all the way around. The son of Goku gasped loudly as his eyes fell on a regeneration tube, a bionic Shinji staring back as he floated in the healing waters. Sakana pressed yet another button and the green fluids drained out of the tube, the glass opening as soon as the liquids had all poured out.

Shinji stepped out, his left leg, left arm and half his right arm all metal prosthetics. He smiled. "Happy to see me, Gohan?"

Gohan looked to Sakana. "I should've known this was a trap!" He turned his angry gaze to Shinji. "I'll kill you!" Roared Gohan, his aura exploding about him, quickly burning his onyx mane gold and turning his raven pupils an electric jade green.

Wasting no time, he lunged at Shinji, ready to deliver on the cry he'd just made.

Sakana's grin grew broader. _Hopefully this will awake the legendary one... _He though to himself as he watched both part Saiyajins. _Whichever one he is._

* * *

And there it is... inching ever closer to the end of this one lol. How'd you all like it? Review... please? lol, until next time... peace.

KG

Potoschy, Leader of the Hyuraikujin race


	17. The Awakening

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Potoschy and the Hyuraiku-jin. race.

To shahi… gonna have to go back and read my friend lol, KG is not divulging anything. Glad you dropped in on this, though. Like the praise and all that, y'know lol

Senzai: pssh…

…quiet you. And uh… Maybe I do love the sky… or maybe I just daydream so much the heavens are ingrained in my psyche… lol

Senzai: Prolly that last one… I dunno if you love anything.. I mean, you could've been finished my story…

lol I'll get to it... but now this!!

The Awakening

* * *

A booming roar permeated every nook and cranny of the air as an enraged Gohan, housed in a wildly flickering golden flame, rocketed toward Shinji with his right fist cocked back.

Shinji eyed the approaching threat unflinchingly, a grin spreading across his face. In less than a second, Gohan had gotten close enough to strike and swung his fist hard, the tightly packed ball of knuckles creating a faint sonic boom as it tore through the air, severely the back wall of the room. In a span of two or three milliseconds, Shinji had relocated himself to a safe location.

Gohan's eyes widened as the iron wall creaked noisily under the strain of being forced inward, not shocked by his own strength, but moreso by Shinji's speed.

"My, my Gohan," came Shinji gloatingly, "If I hadn't moved, that might've done some serious damage."

Whirring around, Gohan met an oncoming fist head on with his nose. The bone cracked and a stream of blood poured from his left nostril as he flew backward fast, crashing into the cratered wall he himself had just created.

"Watch it Shinji," shouted Sakana in a chastising tone, "Don't damage my ship too much!"

"Fine, fine," Shinji replied, turning to his mentor. "So long as Gohan here doesn't push me too much." He chuckled slightly after that. "Not that he could."

Growling in anger, Gohan allowed his aura to grow, the tips of the dancing flame that housed him flickering with tinges of whitish blue. The color quickly faded as Gohan threw his fists down, his aura's eruption swallowing the wall hole, along with a fair chunk of the ceiling.

"Damn it, would ya look at that damage?" Muttered Sakana to no one, sighing. "Like I need this at my age."

Ignoring Sakana's lamentations, Gohan launched himself at Shinji who simply gave the attacking half-breed a smirk. Deciding this time to swing with his left, Gohan dissipated just as he reached Shinji, swinging on the partial Saiyajin from behind.

The fist met nothing but air once again, the fierce backwind from the miss knocking Sakana out of his chair and onto the ground.

"You're too slow Gohan," explained Shinji, appearing directly before Gohan.

"Shut up!" Roared Gohan. He quickly swung his leg for a kick this time, only to meet the same result.

"You'll never hit me like that," quipped Shinji, reappearing behind Gohan, the two now back to back. "You'll need something stronger than the super level, Gohan."

That said, Shinji threw his head back and let loose a thunderous cry, his aura exploding about him, pushing Gohan back. Once the light faded, Shinji stood anew, his once wild, brown mane now a brilliant crimson, each strand forced perfectly erect.

Shinji's long, sleeveless black vest and lengthy red shorts billowed in the wind his power generated, white bolts of electricity sporadically bursting out from and running through his flame tinted aura.

"Shall we," asked Shinji, his tone a little darker.

Gohan snarled and leapt at Shinji, swinging his fists and legs wildly and blindly, holistically consumed by his rage over the loss of his daughter, brother, and mentor at this fiend's hands.

Shinji nimbly dodged each erratic shot, ducking kick after kick, hook after hook and sidestepping jab after jab. Tired of the bob and weave game, Shinji easily caught Gohan's right fist and left leg, holding the warrior at an awkward position.

Gohan's jaw dropped, shocked that Shinji stopped his assault with such ease. Shinji released both limbs and spun, driving the base of his shoeless, metal heel into Gohan's abdomen. Gohan doubled in half as he careened into the ship's flooring, cracking the ship open as he fell into the bowels of the craft.

"Hey!" Shouted Sakana as he stood up, wielding a small blue vial. "Stop wasting time! Hold him down already!"

Shinji laughed. "If he isn't already down for the cou—"

Shinji's victorious rant was cut short as Gohan burst through the flooring, a whitish blue fire clinging to the edges of his golden aura.

"Get him now!" Commanded Sakana loudly.

Shinji nodded and dove at Gohan, tackling the younger Saiyajin and pinning him to the ground.

"Get off of me," screamed Gohan, his aura flaring outward, the whitish blue flame starting to overtake the gold. Screaming just as loud, Shinji forced his foe's aura back down with his own fire, effectively keeping Gohan in check.

Sakana rushed over and popped over the vial. "Open his mouth!"

Shinji freed one hand and quickly slammed it into Gohan's rib cage, the latter's mouth going wide as he hollered in pain.

Sakana wasted no time and poured the greenish solution down Gohan's throat, the demi-Saiyajin accidently swallowing the liquid. Gagging, Gohan clutched at his throat, forgetting his struggle for a second.

Shinji climbed up off of the boy, watching Gohan writhe in agony as he coughed and choked on the fluid.

"Is this really a good idea Sakana?" Asked Shinji, his eyes still on Gohan.

"Trust me," responded Sakana, "It'll work."

Gohan released his throat as the liquid made its way down his esophagus, splashing down into his stomach. He sat still for a second or two then felt an intense burning in his backside, stemming from his tailbone.

Immediately hopping up from the floor, Gohan turned to face Shinji, fists readied to strike. Shinji scowled, his aura flickering wildly.

Gohan's glare became odd as his face twitched slightly, the lower half of his body shaking faintly. Shinji stared at him, confused.

All of a sudden, Gohan gripped his backside with both hands and ran all about the ship, screaming, "AHH!! It burns, it burns!!"

Shinji fell to the ground in shock. Shaking it off he stood back up, a sweat drop clinging to the back of Shinji's head. "Is he supposed to do that?"

Sakana laughed. "Give it a minute, the growth hormones have to work their way through his system."

Gohan crashed into the transparent window in his mad dash about the spacecraft, yelling loudly as a furry, golden appendage burst through the back of his purple pants, just above his rear end. Sighing in relief, Gohan collapsed to the ground, the burning sensation eased.

"Hurry, make him look now!"

"Won't he destroy—"

"Just do it!"

Shinji nodded and dissipated, reappearing behind Gohan. Gripping both the half-breed's arms and pressing them to his back, Shinji lifted the younger Saiyajin up and forced him up against the window.

"Look at the Earth Gohan, look at it!"

Almost instinctively, Gohan looked up at the Earth and silently watched the blue and green orb twirl ever so slowly, cottony wisps roaming across the globe. His heart missed a beat, then pounded thunderously twice, his eyes going wide.

"Yes," cried Sakana, "Yes! Let the image sink in, Gohan!"

Gohan's heart pounded resoundingly twice more, his green pupils fading into the whiteness as his eyes stayed wide. Gohan's heart started to beat more rapidly, each beat louder and harder than the last.

Golden fur started to sprout from his flesh, the hairs starting as prickles all along his flesh before bursting outward as erect, brilliant yellow strands.

_It was said that only purebloods can reach the fourth peak… _Mused Sakana to himself. _But the hybrid…no, the true Super Saiyajin, bypasses all rules._

The whites of Gohan's eyes darkened to a dark shade of jade green, his eyes becoming nothing more than pools of jade. Gohan's body slowly started to grow, his muscles swelling into massiveness, their size pushing Shinji back, breaking the partial Saiyajin's hold.

Now pounding like a jackhammer, Gohan's heart grew larger as well, allowing for a greater pumping of blood through his enlarging figure. His chest expanded, the purple shirt that clothed his torso ripped to shreds as his upper body grew bigger, his pants and shoes were also torn to pieces as his legs and tail followed suit.

Shinji fell onto his bottom as Gohan's form grew large enough for his head to touch the ceiling of the nearly infinite spaciousness of the room. The gigantic beast pounded his fur covered chest with his golden brown fists as he titled his head back and roared, the booming noise shaking the ship and the nearby moon.

Shinji eyed the beast warily. "Uhh… Sakana… He's going to kill us."

Sakana shook his head. "Not quite… You pick a lot up when your sister's son is a telekinetic master." He looked up at Gohan and pressed both fists to his head. "Image!"

Gohan roared as returned the look, his eyes meeting Sakana's gaze. He ceased pounding his chest for a moment as images of a battled flooded his mind…

_--Images Of Earth--_

_Watching a vicious battle from a distance stood a blue skinned figure atop a rust colored beetle-like machine, intently studying the attacks used by the men on his side and the people his men fought._

_The corpse of a man in a beige suit laid at the feet of a blue warrior, the blue man's flesh littered with purple bruises, green fluids leaking from a few of the marks. The suited man's face, defined by a scar on his cheek, bore far more wounds, although his most fatal wound happened to be a gaping hole between his chest and waist._

_Across from this devastating murder scene fought a golden haired youth against a bald, blue man, the youth swinging his fists, the blue man wielding the arm of the three-eyed man to block each blow, smacking the youth after each defensive maneuver._

_Far above them fought a medium sized, fair-skinned man with a long, flowing golden mane fighting equally with a brown, red haired man, the two matching each other blow for blow. Although they fought equally, the brown man seemed to be gaining an upper hand as the golden haired figure's breath grew more and more ragged with each block and ensuing punch, kick or ki blast._

_Far from that battle lay a fallen blue man atop a bald, three-eyed, fair skinned man, both warriors covered from head to toe in bruises. The blue figure had a severe burn on his rightmost chest, the upper left half of his body gone, including his heart, completely eradicated in the wake of a blast. The bald man bore similar damage, his left arm gone and a hole blown in his chest where his heart should reside._

_Not too far from them fought an aged short man against a blubbery blue man, the old human's grayed afro billowing in the wind as he swung at, struck and missed cyclically. The fat blue man, surprisingly nimble for his bloated size, dodged quite a few of the blows, but easily withstood the ones that landed. Growling, the fat figure lowered his hand and screamed a word in a foreign language and a hole exploded in the short man's chest, blood flying all about as his heart erupted at the blue man's command._

"_Krillin!" Cried a blond woman, turning away from her opponent to look over to the murdered short man. The distraction gave her foe just enough of an edge as he screamed out the same command the fat one had yelled, but did so five times. The woman's chest blew open, a gaping hole sitting where her heart should be. Her thighs suddenly erupted one by one, followed by her left arm and stomach. The last explosion took place from the neck up, a vicious decapitation as her dismembered form fell to the ground._

_Although seemingly defeated, the dying old man swung his arm with all his might, whispering 'Destructo Disk'. The fat man stared in confusion a razor thin, circular blade of yellow ki split right through his neck, flying onward into the distance and striking the man whom the woman had been fighting. The fat one blinked a few times the, fell backward, his head severed from his body, whilst the other fell to the ground, cut into halves. Just as his attacks did their killer work, the old man fell to the dirt, dead._

_--End Imagery Of Earth--_

The ape's arms fell to his sides, the ship shaking violently as he fell to his massive knees. Gohan trembled gently as his mind envisioned the deaths and futile fights of his friends against an impossible enemy… the fact that he was too far away to help angering him to no end.

Gohan's beastly face took on a disgusting snarl as he tilted his head back, snout pointing upward into the air, and screamed. He screamed for the loss of Yamcha, he screamed for the loss of Tien. He screamed for the loss of 18 and he screamed for the loss of Krillin. He screamed for the loss of Piccolo and for the loss of Goten.

But most of all, Gohan screamed for the loss of Pan, his heart unable to take this pain anymore. And his scream grew louder as he let all of his pain and anger out into it, his aura expanding and growing. But instead of gold, it lightened until whiteness defined it. However it did not stop there, as a blue fire seeped into the aura, the flaming energy mimicking a supernova as it turned whitish blue.

Gohan's voice finally reached a crescendo, Shinji and Sakana lost in the furious maelstrom of fire borne of Gohan's unchecked, raw emotion. Tilting his head back as far as it could go, Gohan's scream broke into a booming, deafening cry so powerfully loud that the transparent glass of the ship cracked and broke, the fierce vacuum of space threatening to suck them into the black, oxygenless abyss of death.

Fortunately, Gohan's enormous body clogged the window, acting as a cork. But in tune with the supremely powerful release of all of Gohan's latent rage in that one, resounding yell, his aura exploded, the supernova level eruption swallowing the ship and the nearby moon whole, leaving the expanse from Earth to Jupiter consumed by light…

* * *

What happened to Gohan?? Wait and see lol.. til next time, peace.

KG


	18. Enter The Hero: Son Goku Returns

Disclaimer: King Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Potoschy and the Hyuraiku-jin race.

Yup... Here we go again lol.

Enter The Hero: Son Goku Returns

* * *

A supremely luminous light dominated the sky, the sun, clouds and all blotted out completely in the wake of the flash's seemingly insurmountable brilliance. After a period that seemed to mirror eternity, the light began to lessen and fade, allowing for sight to return to the world.

Vegeta blinked a few times, waiting for his vision to come back fully. Although partially blinded, he displayed great awareness and spun around, cleanly blocking a punch aimed for his skull, knocking his assailant back.

Mico grinned. "You are truly amazing… But I can see that that form is wearing on you… How much longer can you sustain it?"

'_Damn it…' _Cursed Vegeta inwardly, inhaling in short, ragged breaths. _'If only I had brought that damned wave generator… Since I only match him at the third peak… I could surely decimate this fool at the fourth._'

Vegeta eyed his son below, having a tough time handling himself against the two telekinetic terrors he battled, Yamcha failing to take his opponent out. He cast a glance at the rest of his fallen comrades, then at the fallen blue men.

_'They can be defeated,_' reasoned Vegeta to himself, turning his gaze back to Mico, '_I just need to awaken the fourth state!'_

'_The fourth state?_' Asked a voice in Vegeta's mind, his eyes widening in shock.

'_Who are you?!'_

'_My mastery of telekinesis allows me to penetrate other minds,' _explained the voice, '_Making Potoschy inescapable.'_

"Destroy him now, Mico," commanded Potoschy, breaking the mental conversation, "Before he unlocks his deeper power."

"Deeper power?" Asked Mico, turning to look at Potoschy. "Master please… allow me to face this cretin at his full power."

"Illogical," replied Potoschy, "It is nonsensical to allow your opponent any advantage."

"But it would make for a greater challenge…" Argued Mico, "Please master… Allow me to face him at his peak."

Potoschy sighed. "I do not know why I tolerate your foolish whims. It will be as you wish… But should you fail me, I will kill you both."

"Understood master," replied Mico. He turned back to Vegeta. "Do it. Unlock your deepest power."

"I can't," spat Vegeta, "Not without some—"

"Hey Vegeta!" Cried a feminine, but aged voice.

The Super Saiyajin Three turned away from his opponent and looked to the ground far below, seeing a small vehicle rolling along the ruined ground, a satellite dish pointing upward from the top of it. A woman with graying blue hair drove the vehicle, waving up at Vegeta.

"Never mind what I was just saying." Vegeta grinned down at his wife. "Woman, I told you to stay back. You never listen to me do you?"

Bulma smiled. "Not a word Vegeta, not a word!"

Vegeta looked back to Mico. "Fire away woman!"

Wasting no time, Bulma flipped a switch or two a crackling beam of greenish light radiated forth, striking Vegeta in the chest, enveloping his entire body in a clingy green aura… And just as Vegeta was struck, Trunks fell to Lucidus, his skull blow clean off by a booming cry of 'Erumpo!'

Bulma looked just in time to see her son murdered, screaming out her boy's name as his corpse fell to the ground, decapitated.

Vegeta's roar exploded into a furious noise forged from the pain of loss, something that never before pervaded his heart so easily. A single tear rolled down the Saiyajin Prince's cheek as his golden aura erupted, destroying the energy barrier around him caused by the Blutz Waves.

As the light faded, Vegeta stood renewed. The hair stemming from his head remained the same length, no longer golden but now its original black with tinges of brown. Hair also now covered Vegeta's upper body, although this hair was more of a dull scarlet and furry. A thick, blood red line had forged itself around his eyes, reinforcing the malevolence that possessed him.

Vegeta's golden aura flared out as he dove down toward Lucidus, ramming his fist into the blue warrior's skull, splitting the creature into vertical halves. Green blood spurted outward from his halved organs, a thick, gooey, black substance leaking from his serrated skull, Lucidus' brain splattering onto the dirt.

Disgusted, Vegeta quickly blasted the creature's remains into nothingness. Turning his gaze back up to Mico, he saw a visage glowing with glee.

Dissipating from his previous spot, Vegeta reappeared less than a foot away from Mico, bearing a menacing scowl.

Mico grinned. "I might lose this… But even if I die, it will have been worth it to face such a fighter."

Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Spoken like a true warrior."

Before either could blink, a fist had lodged itself deep in Mico's abdomen, blood flying from the brown man's mouth as he doubled over atop the forearm in his stomach. In even less time, Mico's face sharply turned sideways, the bones in his jaw breaking under the force and impact of the blow.

Mico's body flew backward, nearly crashing into Potoschy.

"Gelo!" Cried Potoschy, Mico's body stopping just shy of the telekinetic master. "You idiot. Do you see what happens when you make illogical decisions?" He sighed. "Now, I must engage this fool alongside you."

Potoschy waved his hand and Mico fell onto the surface of the beetle beside Potoschy's feet. Potoschy gripped the symbols of his robe and pulled gently, the material coming apart easily. He dropped the robe behind him, standing dressed in a skin tight black vest, black pants and black boots.

"Do you mean to fight me, weakling?" Asked Vegeta insultingly.

Potoschy shook his head. "No… I mean to kill you." He lunged at Vegeta, closing the gap before either could even involuntarily breathe.

Vegeta's eyes widened as a fist came right across his face, saliva flying from his mouth. Righting his head, Vegeta only had time to watch yet another fist drive itself into his nose, knocking his head back. Unhesitating, Potoschy drove his booted heel into Vegeta's abdomen, knocking the pureblood backward across the sky.

Vegeta let his aura flare out and stopped his flight, staring at Potoschy with a half grin, for although he was not hurt, Vegeta had definitely received the shock of his life.

"Quite the speedy one, aren't you?"

Potoschy nodded. "I cannot learn your strength from watching, but I did learn how you use ki to manipulate the air and reduce friction to move faster… I used my telekinesis to do the same."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "You learned all that from watching me kill your lackey?"

"I am an ever learning creature," responded Potoschy, "As we speak, I am studying how your aura acts as a barrier against air friction."

Potoschy closed both eyes and screamed loudly, a clear, translucent aura taking shape about him.

The Saiyajin's mouth went agape. "Are you serious? You learned to use ki from watching me?" He shook off his amazement. "This class session is over!"

Vegeta flew toward Potoschy, his roar growing louder as he neared his opponent. Potoschy mimicked the action, his translucent aura blazing brighter as he flew forth.

Vegeta paused for but a second, thrown off by the exact duplication of his movements. This gave Potoschy just enough time to swing and land a good shot, although not quite hard enough to actually register pain for Vegeta.

Vegeta snarled and let his aura swell, pushing Potoschy backward.

"You may be able to mimic my every move," said Vegeta, "But you will never—What the!"

The Saiyajin Prince cut his rant short and dodged a transparent wave of energy, the wave the same size and shape of the one he used to destroy Potoschy's lackey.

_This bastard is no joke… _Muttered Vegeta to himself.

"A bastard? Perhaps, I was indeed born of an illegitimate pairing."

Vegeta clenched his fists, growling angrily. "You dare invade the privacy of Saiyajin royalty?"

Potoschy shook his head. "Royalty to a race of vermin."

A vein pulsed in Vegeta's forehead. _I can't believe this arrogant ass is taunting me… I'm infinitely stronger than he… How DARE he speak to me that way!_

"I wouldn't say infinitely, that gap is rapidly closing," stated Potoschy very matter-of-factly.

"Enough!" Vegeta boomed, firing a sizzling wave of golden energy at Potoschy.

Mico suddenly leapt into the way, easily batting the surging stream aside.

Vegeta scowled. "I should have expected that… That using such a weak beam to kill you wouldn't work when your lackey was actually somewhat of a competition for me at one point."

"But you didn't expect it," responded Potoschy, "And therein lies the difference between you and I. This is chess, not checkers."

"I've had just about enough of you damn it!" Vegeta arched his hands affront his chest, wrists pressed together, palms facing outward, away from his body.

Vegeta's body began to quake, his muscles bulging with veins as power surged to his palms, building into a ball of golden energy. The skies themselves started to tremble, the clouds and sun seemingly quivering violently as Vegeta gathered up ki, the Saiyajin grunting with strain.

Potoschy mimicked the stance and energy gathering, standing cheek to cheek with Mico as they pressed their four wrists together and charged the energy.

Incensed by seeing his patented attack being copied, Vegeta began to gather energy more fervently, the golden ball starting to swell and eventually shake with instability.

Opposite him, a clear, translucent ball of energy, mimicking his both in size and unstable nature, had formed against the palms of Potoschy and Mico.

Unable to wait any longer, Vegeta cried out the name of his attack, "Final Flash!"

The massive wave rocketed forth toward the opposing duo, who repeated the phrase simultaneously yelling out, "Final Flash!"

A translucent wave surged forth and clashed with Vegeta's wave, not only just meeting it but creating a stalemate of energy, the two waves pushing each other back and forth.

_How'd this son of a bitch use my attack just as well as I did??_ Asked Vegeta to himself, before it dawned on him. _The other one… his power is supplementing the weakling's strength… He might be a tactician of Saiyajin caliber…_

The two sides relinquished their waves simultaneously, realizing the complete and utter dead heat between the Super Sayaijin Four state and Mico and Potoschy's combined might.

_I'll have to separate these two if I'm to crush them… _Planned Vegeta in his mind.

Potoschy shook his head. "There's no way you could—"

The resounding roar of an infinitely long creature both interrupted and drowned Potoschy out, the eternal dragon coming into sight with a solitary figure aboard it. After a few moments, the Dragon ceased flying inward, erecting itself a hundred feet or so away from Vegeta, Potoschy and Mico.

A solitary figure leapt forth, touching down on the beetle Potoschy once stood on. Silver wristbands clung to his wrists whilst his right bicep bore a green armband with a black symbol upon it. The rest of his body lay garbed only in baggy, blue pants with a green kilt bearing the decorations of a blue crown and a red swan over it, and green boots with red and blue stripes.

This new figure had an imposing air of importance about him, blue bolts crackling about his form even though he had not powered up to any super state, nor had he unleashed his aura.

Vegeta eyed the newcomer warily. "Kakarot."

* * *

Lol oh man… big homie touched down. Lol this was some real DBZ stuff wasn't it? Got ya all hype that Goku was back… but don't introduce him till the very end lol. Hope you liked it anyway… till next time… peace.


	19. The Legendary Super Saiyajin

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, and Kirikuzu.

Yeah, this story was started in 2005... and it'll come to an end in 2008 lol. Oh well, at least its going to be finished, y'know? well enough talking, let's get right into it!

The Legendary Super Saiyajin

* * *

Obsidian orbs met onyx ones, a fierce electricity sparked by their meeting. A brilliant smile slowly spread beneath the onyx pupils, the entire face beaming with the gesture. A dark glare met the smile, the obsidian eyes matching the intensity of the scowl.

"Hey Vegeta!" Cried the smiling man exuberantly.

Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms.

The man's beaming face dimmed a few watts. "Aww… Is that all I get after all this time?"

"Don't be such an idiot Kakarot," snapped Vegeta, "I thought you said you weren't ever coming back to this mudball."

Goku sighed, nodding. "Yeah, you're right, I did say that… But—"

"But nothing," interrupted Vegeta, "You don't think I see what's going on here?"

Goku looked at his prince confused. "Uh… What are you talking about?"

Vegeta shook his head. "You do this all the time Kakarot, and I'm sick of it! Every time some meaningless peon comes along threatening our lives, you find some way to bend the rules of time and space to upstage me!"

Goku shook his head. "Vegeta, I'm not trying to make you look bad… I'm just trying to help—"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe we don't need your help anymore?" Vegeta growled, anger seething in his voice. "Ever since I've made this rock my home, I've heard nothing but Kakarot this, Kakarot that… Kakarot the great hero, Kakarot the mighty savior."

Vegeta paused for a second, then eyes his rival with a hard stare. "Where was this great hero when his second brat was born? Where was this savior as his sons grew up fatherless? Where were you then, Kakarot? Or did none of that matter to you?"

"I was doing what I had to do to keep them safe…" Said Goku as he floated across from his rival, his shoulders slumped, his smile wiped from his face, replaced by a deep frown. "I know it hurt them… but I had to—"

"Quiet Kakarot," barked Vegeta. "The days of Kakarot the glorious hero are over. Now is the time for you to stand aside Kakarot…. You, not me." Vegeta turned his head, his eyes falling upon Potoschy and Mico standing side by side atop the rust red beetle robot. "Don't interfere Kakarot, or I will kill you."

"Interesting," said Potoschy, returning Vegeta's gaze. "It seems we are at an impasse. You cannot defeat us alone, but refuse help." Potoschy nodded. "The outcome is simple however… You die."

Vegeta scowled. "Please, like I need that over glorified pauper's help to destroy the likes of you." The Saiyajin Prince assumed fighting stance, feet spread apart, fists readied. With a smirk, he shouted out, "Let's dance, baldy!"

Potoschy shook his head. "I am no fool. You may not be strong enough to defeat us together, but the same can be said of us against you… At least, currently."

Vegeta raised a brow. "What are you blabbering about now?"

Ignoring the prince's question, Potoschy looked to Mico. "Stand down, I must end this."

Mico's eyes widened, his body trembling. "Master! You can't be serious!" He shook his head, dropping to his knees. "Don't do this Master, he isn't worth it!"

"He is an impediment to my progress," responded Potoschy, "And I cannot defeat him as I am now."

"Master, there must be some other way," Pleaded Mico as he grabbed Potoschy's ankles. "Please… I don't want to go back in… please, I can't take the darkness," Sobbed the warrior as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Potoschy put his right hand on Mico's head. "What is wanted is meaningless, all that matters is what must be."

Mico knelt before Potoschy, clutching at the psychic menace's robe. "Master I—" He stopped speaking as his light red pupils slowly turned clear, lost in the whites of his eyes. His wild mane fell from his head as he became bald, his skin darkening from its light brown to a shade of navy blue that resembled black.

Potoschy took a deep breath, then clutched Mico's head tightly. "Ki Release!"

Both Vegeta and Goku stared in shock and confusion as Potoschy's navy blue skin lightened rapidly, taking on a sickening shade of bloody crimson. Wide blue veins began to pulse in his forehead as his body started to swell with muscle mass, Potoschy's small frame tearing his robe apart as he grew.

Standing literally a foot taller and about two feet wider, Potoschy released Mico's lifeless body, which had darkened to a charcoal black. He ripped his tattered robe from his body, revealing his blood red skin bulging disgustingly with swollen muscles, clothed only by baggy black pants.

"What did you do to him!" Asked Goku with a shout, alarmed at the transformation.

"Mico is within my mind… That body was just a vessel I engineered, his true body was destroyed long ago when I first unlocked this power."

"You mean… you absorbed him?" Questioned Goku.

Potoschy clenched his fists and released them, his massive muscles twitching in a sickening manner. "More or less…"

Vegeta snorted. "Bulk doesn't mean strength, he's obviously gotten slower after his trans—" Vegeta paused, feeling a finger press itself to his lips.

"Close that," whispered Potoschy, having covered the immense distance between himself and the two Saiyajins before either could blink. "Nonsense pours out when you open it."

Vegeta growled and swung his gloved fist at Potoschy. The red behemoth disappeared long before Vegeta had even started his swing. Feeling a clloused body press up against his back, Vegeta scowled and whirled around with foot extended, but missed his kick as Potoschy disappeared yet again.

"My reaction time outclasses yours, vermin. I saw you'd attack well before you started to… You are no match."

"Shut up!" Spat the prince, clenching his fist. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do—" A fist cut his rant off as it buried itself in his abdomen, saliva flying from his mouth. The Saiayjin royal doubled over, his super state leaving him as he fell unconscious.

"Its over," whispered Potoschy as he withdrew his fist, tossing Vegeta's limp body onto his beetle machine.

"Vegeta!" Shouted Goku, shocked that his friend had fallen so easily.

Potoschy turned to face Goku. "So you… You are the one who fathered the abomination Shinji."

"Shinji?" Asked Goku, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Fool, you bedded my sister Tarra… you fathered an abomination… You must be destroyed along with all that the Kaios have built!"

"Wait… Tarra's your sister? Then… You're Pottysigh!"

Potoschy blinked. "Its Potoschy fool!"

"Oh, sorry," said Goku with a laugh, "Its been a while since I saw her, couldn't really remember." His countenance grew more serious. "But look, I don't know what you think I did, but whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Lies!" Screamed Potoschy in a rare display of emotion, a translucent aura flaring out about him, "Whether by physical means or not… You are the reason my sister died!" He clenched his fists. "You're just like the Kaios… Swooping in to destroy lives, and then what they've done comes to light, they rush to destroy the evidence!"

"What on Earth are you talking about!"

"A Kaio took my mother as his wife… she was killed for it, and my sister and I were sentenced to an eternity in darkness once we died… The abomination you bred killed my sister, now I am all that's left." Potoschy sighed softly, his anger leaving him. "But I am not the liar my father was, I am not the trusting fool my mother was… and I am not the impetuous, emotion driven weakling my sister was."

"But I will not be punished for sins I did not commit! I alone will escape this fate cast upon me… I will free my mother from her prison, and we will destroy the Kaios." Potoschy said, eying Goku closely. "And anyone who would stand in my way… will be killed."

Goku returned Potoschy's glaze with a hard stare. "The Kaios sound like they wronged you, but you're killing innocent people in a blind rage… Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Righteousness is in the eye of the beholder, Saiyajin."

Goku sighed. "If that's how you feel, then I have no choice but to stop you." He clenched both fists and looked at Shenron, nodding slowly.

Shenron returned the nod, opening his massive jaws. His gigantic, solid scarlet eyes glowed brilliantly for a second, then dulled back to normal.

A red glow clung to Goku's body even as the light left Shenron's eyes, his muscles swelling slightly. Goku spaced his feet far apart and entered a wide stance, hunching over as he floated in the sky.

The third class Saiyajin opened his mouth and let loose a thunderous roar, the thin red aura that clung to his flesh slowly changing into a hue of blue so brilliant it resembled white. The aura began to swell and expand outward until Goku's form became lost betwixt the superhot blue flames.

Potoschy watched the spectacle with cold eyes, not in the least unnerved.

The booming roar emanating from the blaze grew louder, slowly peaking out at a deafening crescendo, the volume of the resonating noise making the sound waves visible to the naked eye.

All of a sudden, the aura simply flared out and dissipated, the swirling blue flame nothing more than a faint static aura clinging to the form of Goku… a renewed Goku.

Goku's flesh had taken on a slight red pigmentation from the superheat of the blue aura, the red sharply contrasting the brilliant blue aura that clung to his skin. His once onyx black mane had lightened to a shimmering silver. Goku's hair had also lengthened becoming fuller as it now reached the small of his back, the strands of his hair now thinner, seemingly sharper. Goku's tail had also undergone transformation, the furry appendage now longer yet also skinner and silver.

Goku looked across at Potoschy with a menacing glare. "This is the pinnacle of Saiyajin strength… Super Saiyajin Five."

Potoschy shook his head. "Your might is meaningless to me… You will still fall, vermin."

"We'll see about that," Cried Goku as he charged forth, ready to battle the seemingly all powerful psychic menace.

**_--Scene Change--_**

Power. No one had ever wielded such an immense might, it was understandable that he had lost himself in it. His eyes scanned the surface affront him, the land a grayish white cratered ground.

Two bodies lie still at his feet in pools of blood and organs, fractured bones poking through their ruptured fleshes. Disgusted by the sight, he lifted a hand over the carcasses and vaporized them with but the faintest burst of white energy.

Turning away from the ashes, the being looked upward and his eyes fell upon a grandiose green and blue orb. Small swirls of white crept along the orb's outermost regions as the ball slowly twirled.

On one section of the sphere, two massive white lights continually erupted, separating the white wisps above. The figure followed the lights, his heightened perception able to see a warrior with a silver mane dueling a monstrously large beast with red flesh.

Wasting no time, the figure leapt off of the moon and rocketed toward earth, the moon exploding into nothingness in the wake of the being's aura.

Keeping his eyes locked on the two fighters, the figure made a beeline for the battlefield.

**_--Scene Change--_**

Goku screamed out in agony as Potoschy clutched his head, applying a pressure that could crack a planet in half.

"So much for the pinnacle of Saiyajin strength!" Roared Potoschy, closing his eyes. "Ki-Telekinesis… Fusion Release!"

Goku suddenly grew very still, his slightly reddened flesh growing redder until it matched Potoschy's nasty scarlet, all his hair falling from his scalp. His pupils turned white as his heart matched the stillness of his body, Earth's hero falling over dead.

Potoschy's body instantly loss some muscle mass as he took on a leaner shape, retaining enough muscle to give him an imposing figure. His skin, now a coal black, gained a metallic luster, his godly appearance betraying his mortality.

"I didn't think I'd find someone strong enough to make that work…" Potoschy mused to himself as he kicked the lifeless carcass away from his feet. "But now, I have the power to—"

Potoschy stopped speaking, his mind overwhelmed by a presence so powerful it seemed to emanate from everything around him, from every direction.

And then, it hit him.

Potoschy doubled over and fell to his knees, too pained to even work up a scream. He trembled violently in sheer anguish as he struggled to look up at what had struck him.

Full blown bolts of electricity burst from this figure sporadically, a golden aura clinging to his flesh. The figure wore a purple sleeveless top, his chest slightly exposed as he wore no undershirt. A red sash lie tied around his waist, holding up baggy purple pants. Brown, laceless shoes garbed his feet.

His muscles had a perfect roundness to them, his body without bruise or deformity. Golden orbs sat beneath the pronounced ridge of his forehead, the ridge giving him a faintly apelike visage. Lacking eyebrows, his only visible hair existed on his long, white tail and his wild milky white mane.

The figure stared at Potoschy with his steely golden eyes, the weakened psychic coughing loudly, sputtering blood a few times.

"Weakling," spat the figure, actually spitting on Potoschy. The saliva struck Potoschy's left temple and knocked him down onto his back, the side of his head bleeding.

Clutching his severely bruised abdomen, Potoschy looked up, his body aching mightily even with this smallest of efforts. "What… what are you…"

"When you know my name, Death is assured you… And that is all you need know."

Potoschy's eyes widened. "You are the son of Goku!"

"Yes," said Gohan grinning, sadism radiating from his wicked smile. "But more… I am Gohan." He cracked his knuckles, his smirk looking more demented with each passing second. "And I… am your demise."

* * *

Yup yup... like 3 chapters left.. almost putting the end to my... arguably most popular fic lol. But its not over yet... stay tuned! KG out.


	20. The Revenge Pact

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, and Kirikuzu.

The Revenge Pact.

* * *

"Fool…" spat the weakened Potoschy, "Do you know what you do?" Slowly wiping blood from his jaw with the back of his fist, he whispered, "Would you—"

"Be quiet," snapped Gohan, clenching his fists, "Just shut up!"

Potoschy languidly climbed to his feet, clutching his abdomen. "Imbecile! Do you—" He stopped abruptly, his jaw dropping as his eyes fell upon Gohan's hair, gasping as he took in the white locks."Tarra was right…"

"Shut up," Boomed Gohan. The sound waves, magnified infinitely by his power, rushed forward and flung Potoschy backward into the sky.

Unable to stop his flight, Potoschy sailed through the air limply. All of a sudden he came to a halt, a lightly tanned palm catching him. Potoschy shook his head, groaning faintly from the vocal blast.

The mental menace cried out and spun around, swinging his fist with all his might.

Gohan scowled and caught the fist. "Idiot."

Potoschy growled. "Let me go—AH!"

Gohan had begun to clench the fist, the bones in the red behemoth's hand shattering with loud, disgusting cracks. Blood leaked out of Potoschy's hand, coating Gohan's hand in a thick purplish fluid.

Gohan's lips parted in an angry snarl as he cocked his fist back and swung, driving the balled sack of knuckles into Potoschy's face. The psychic's nose bone cracked noisily as he plummeted to earth, his body's collision with the surface cratering the planet in a massive eruption of dust.

As the dust slowly cleared, Gohan could make out a figure imbedded inexorably in the dirt floor of an incredibly deep and wide hole in the earth's surface. Growling, he cupped his hands at his side, a dense sphere of golden energy taking shake between his palms.

The Hyuraiku-jin leader's eyes had swollen out, as visibly bruised as his profusely bleeding nostrils, his face hidden beneath blood and bruises. Barely able to see, Potoschy stared up at Gohan as the Super Saiyajin assumed an awkward stance.

"KA…." Began the Saiyajin, a whitish blue fire corrupting the golden ball.

Potoschy's eyes widened as the sky began to grow dark, the syllables Gohan had started to spout seemingly commanding the clouds to blot out the sun.

"ME…." Gohan's golden orb started to lose its golden luster, the radiant color consumed by the whitish blue flames.

Thick black ominous clouds crept into sight, shrouding the world in shadows. Potoschy trembled faintly, his soul gripped with an unfamiliar emotion: Fear.

"HA…" The orb grew bloated on this syllable and the sphere started shaking wildly with instability.

"ME…." As the orb betwixt Gohan's palms began to swell, the inky wisps began to crack as if the sky itself was being put under intense pressure.

The fear in the pit of Potoschy's stomach faded away as he took in what was happening. His usually stoic face, although covered in bruises, began to show signs of smiling as his lips spread as far as they could into a grin.

"HA!!" With this booming cry, the entire universe shuddered as Gohan thrust both palms forward, unleashing the most powerful blast reality had ever endured.

And it was then that reality ceased to exist.

The blast dissipated into nothingness as the sky shattered like a stain glass window and black, blue, yellow and white shards of the heavens fell from their perch to the world below.

Too powerful to be unnerved, Gohan looked up. His golden pupils fell upon a massive black mass descending languorously from the broken skies, its form encompassing the entire expanse of the heavens.

"What is this?" Gohan asked, still calm even in the face of this seemingly insurmountable darkness. He turned his head and looked down at Potoschy. "Answer me!"

The psychic continued to grin, even as he started to drift out of consciousness. As his eyes finally fell shut, the enormous black mass of pure energy plunged down from the sky past Gohan and crashed into Goku. The deceased Saiyajin's corpse lifted itself off of the ground, disappearing in the mass of darkness.

"Dad!" Cried out Gohan as he rushed down to his father and swung his fist with all his might on the cloud of evil energy.

A powerful gust of wind deflected his punch, knocking Gohan aside. Upon recovering, Gohan turned and looked at his father, the dark matter now within his flesh.

"Dad?" Asked Gohan, staring at the corpse. The corpse smiled evilly, its empty eye sockets giving it a demented look. "Dad!"

"Your father, I am not," hissed the corpse, a resounding clap of thunder accompanying the sound.

"Then who are you!"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…" The possessed Goku grinned. "I am Makkura… Death incarnate."

_**--Scene Change--**_

"No!" Screamed an elderly voice, its tone hoarse and grating.

A wizened, purple skinned Kaioushin stood over a crystal ball with a taller, younger, yet also purple associate standing behind him. "We can't do this Higashi! It breaks every law, every ordinance… It is an abomination!"

"But Rou Dai sir," said Higashi, "There really isn't any other recourse now."

"Nonsense," snapped the elder, "Sending the Saiyajin back to earth was enough rule breaking… what you're suggesting may destroy the fabric of reality!"

"Sir… The mortal universe is seconds away from being linked with ours… I really don't think reality is in anymore danger from us freeing the mind of—"

"Don't speak his name," interrupted Rou Dai, "His name is a curse on all things in existence." A soft sigh, then, "But… What you say is true. This may cost us everything… But if we don't do it, we will have nothing."

Higashi took a long exhalation. "So… shall I go free his mind?"

"No," the elder said with a sigh as he turned to look at Higashi. "The legendary one must unlock the deeper power himself… I already awoke the mystic energy in him. So now, it is up to him and only him to realize the depths of his power." Turning back to face the crystal ball, Rou Dai sighed deeply.

"It is up to him to fully reawaken Saruo."

_**--Scene Change--**_

"Get out of my dad!"

Goku laughed. "Your father wasn't actually dead, child. I am sustaining the little life he had left."

Gohan's eyes went wide. "You mean—"

Goku grinned, interrupting Gohan. "Should I leave his body, he will die. And this body isn't mortal anymore… so should he die now, he will cease to exist."

Gohan gasped, shocked.

"I have seen the horrible things that brought you to this place," said Goku grinning, his lips moved by Makkura within him. "But even with your pain, you know nothing of being betrayed by the father of your children… You know nothing of slowly going insane… trapped in a realm of absolute darkness…"

Goku paused for a second, then smirked. "But I destroyed all my husband knew when I manipulated that simple wizard Bibidi into creating Majin Buu." His smirk grew. "And now that I am free… I will not rest until I with my own hands drag him screaming and crying into the void of nothingness he banished me to."

"I don't care about your stupid revenge," spat Gohan, agitated. "I don't care about any of that… I just want you to die!"

Goku chuckled. "There is much wrong in this world, child. The Kaioushin claim to be guardians of reality yet they allow so much evil and destruction to run rampant. It is only when they too are threatened that they interfere directly." The possessed Saiyajin smiled. "But what will killing me bring you? Peace of mind? Killing me will not bring your daughter back..."

Gohan froze for a second, shaken by that comment.

"The Kaioushin made sure no one would ever find out about their crimes against me…" Goku said quietly. "Anyone who has been killed by me or a descendant of mine is now locked within the void above us," explained Goku, pointing up at the solid black sky.

"The only way to free them is to fully free me," said Goku with a grin. "And the only way to fully free me and break my bond to the realm of darkness…"

"Is to kill the person who exiled me."

_**--Scene Change--**_

"Rou Dai sir!" Cried Higashi, "This—"

"Quiet fool," snapped Rou Dai. "I heard her…" He turned to face his junior. "Why on Kaioushin-Kai did you do what you did?"

Higashi sighed deeply. "I loved Makkura sir… But there was a darkness in her heart that love could not quell. A darkness so frightening… That I just had to turn her in to your predecessor… I had her banished into the darkness of her own heart."

Rou Dai's eyes widened. "The dead zone… is Makkura's heart?"

"Yes," whispered Higashi, "Yes… I couldn't let her live in reality, the darkness would've consumed her… and the entire cosmos would've be destroyed."

"Yeah… That backfired," Rou Dai said sarcastically.

"I did what was best!" Higashi shot back, "I… I did what was right for the universe…"

Rou Dai eyed him sadly. "But that was wrong for you."

"I don't understand… Rou Dai, our job is to protect the universe… If I had followed my heart, the universe would've been destroyed!"

"That doesn't seem to be too different from what's happening right now, now does it?" Rou Dai eyed his junior warily. "Did you want to awaken Saruo… to destroy Makkura?"

Higashi sighed again, dropping to his knees. "It was the only thing that was right… she has to be destroyed, she has to be—"

"Listen to yourself," snapped Rou Dai. "Righteousness… has its limitations. The decision that will benefit the majority isn't always the best decision." He sighed. "A leader is expected to put the people ahead of himself… But sometimes, the greatest act of selflessness… is an act of selfishness."

"What on Kaioushin-Kai are you talking about sir? That makes no sense."

"In order to save the universe… you're going to have to put aside your desire to do what's right for the universe and do what's right for you." Rou Dai stared deeply into his junior's eyes. "You're going to have to allow your wife to live..."

"You have to love her."

_**--Scene Change--**_

Goku grinned at Gohan. "So child… are you willing to murder the Kaioushin?"

Gohan fell silent, staring at the ground below him. His expression had grown indiscernible, his emotions hidden under the mask of a Super Saiyajin.

"Well boy," Asked Goku, his voice still being manipulated, "Are you with me… or are you against me? Will you follow the path of Kaioushin styled righteousness and stop me… Or will you join me and free your daughter?"

"I don't care about right and wrong anymore…" Whispered Gohan, his gaze averted. "The person you're inside… My dad… He cared about that so much he abandoned me, my mom and my little brother…" His mane wavered for a second, an electric blue overtaking the solid white. "I am not my dad… And if that is what it will take to save my little girl…"

After a moment of silence, Gohan looked up, meeting Goku's soulless gaze.

"Then consider me a murderer."

* * *

Looks like all that power might be going to our fav. Demi-Saiyajin's head... Uh oh... Well, what'll happen next? Stay tuned and find out! Kg out.


	21. Super Saiyajin At Last

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, Kirikuzu and Makkura.

Super Saiyajin At Last

* * *

Goku's lips slowly spread into a tooth bearing grin. Goku's pupils dilated as the whites of his eyes grew darker, turning a menacing shade of violet as his pupils lightened into a brilliant crimson.

"That's good to hear," hissed Makkura through Goku's clenched teeth, "Because I want him dead… as much as you want your child back." Both of the zombie Saiyajin's forearms began to split open at the flesh level, revealing luminous purple streaks beneath his skin in lieu of muscle or blood.

Gohan watched his possessed father uninterestedly, the half Saiyajin face set in a dark scowl. "Are you ready yet?"

"Impatient are we," whispered Makkura with a soft sigh, a radiant flame of purple bursting about Goku's body as she breathed, "All the better for me." Makkura turned away from Gohan. "Let's go then."

"Good."

With that said, the broken, blackened skies sunk down onto the lightless earth, consuming it utterly and burying it in shadows.

_**--Scene Change--**_

Rou Dai, the eldest Kaioushin, sat cross legged in short cropped grass beside a dark brown log, a crystal orb sitting stilly atop the wood. He eyed the ball with an intense gaze, his wizened lilac skin furrowed with more than the wrinkles of age.

Behind him stood a taller, near mirror image of himself, save the slightly darker skin and long white mane hanging from the companion's head.

"Higashi," whispered Rou Dai, "She's coming."

The younger Kaioushin dropped to his knees, his arms limply at his sides and muttered, "And we're helpless to stop her."

"Helpless is far from the word I'd use," responded Rou Dai as he turned and looked back at Higashi, shaking his head, "You have in you the power to end this."

Higashi's eyes went wide as he gasped. "Rou Dai sir, you can't expect me to fight Makkura!" Rou Dai hit the ground in a comic fashion, his leg twitching. "Rou Dai sir?"

"No you idiot," snapped Rou Dai, sitting back up, "She'd kill you with a slap!"

Higashi frowned and looked away dejectedly. "It wouldn't be that easy…"

Rou Dai sighed. "Look boy, the end of the universe is at hand and you're the only one who can stop it." The elder's onyx orbs met Higashi's black eyes. "Makkura thinks you betrayed her… you have to make her understand your side… You have to get her to forgive you!"

"That's your plan??" Higashi asked incredulously, his eyes bulging, "We're going to be killed!"

"Because your wife thinks you betrayed her, you idiot!" Rou Dai said, irritated, "The only way to fix this is to get her to forgive you!"

"That's a lot easier said than done…" Muttered Higashi.

"You'd better…" Rou Dai's eyes went wide as he trailed off.

"Sir?" Higashi asked, looking at his mentor, "Is something the…" He trailed off as well, his body starting to tremble with fear.

"Its been a long time…" Whispered a voice, "My love." Higashi gulped hard, his body shuddering in terror. "Nothing to say? What a poor reception… I thought you'd at least be happy to see me after all this time… Ranko."

Higashi cringed at the name, slowly turning to face the source of the voice.

Goku stood beside his son Gohan, yet both were markedly different. Goku's skin had turned from a light tan to a brilliant, radiating purple, his eyes a similar shade of violet. Goku's crimson pupils glistened in the light of the sun above, a faint indigo aura clinging to his flesh.

Gohan stood a little taller than his possessed father, half of his white mane standing erect atop his skull, the rest of it falling over his shoulder and down to his lower back. Blue streaks ran through his mane, their electric blue tinge mirroring the radiance of his solid gold pupils.

A large bead of sweat clung to the back of Higashi's head. _"This is going to be awkward…"_ Mused the Kaio to himself.

"Makkura—," started Rou Dai, only to be cut short.

"Quiet," snapped Makkura, "I have no quarrel with you old man." She focused Goku's demonic gaze on Higashi. "My fight is with him."

Higashi inhaled sharply as his eyes met Goku's evil stare.

Makkura grinned. "But my friend here," she whispered, gesturing toward Gohan, "Will be more than happy to kill you."

Gohan glared darkly at the old Kaio, a fierce bolt of electricity bursting out from Gohan's hands as he clenched his fists.

The old Kaio met the gaze without a flinch. "You'll need more than a light show to scare me, Saiyajin."

Gohan growled and lunged forward, readying his fist to bash in the Kaio's face. In an act defying his age, the Kaio leapt backward, nimbly dodging the blow. Screaming in anger, Gohan chased the Kaio, following the elder as he evaded the punches.

Makkura had already tuned them out as she began a slow trek toward Higashi, the Kaioushin matched her every step forward with a cautious step backward.

"Makkura… please—," began Higashi.

"Save it," barked Makkura with Goku's voice, "I loved you and you threw me to the dogs…" Goku's lips parted in an ugly snarl, revealing fangs, "I killed the Kaioushins through Majin Buu thinking it was them who banished me…"

Higashi fell silent as his back bumped against the coarse bark of a fairly tall oak, its grizzled wood digging into his back at he leant against it.

"Knowing that the one who cast me into it had to die for me to be free," continued Makkura, "So imagine my surprise when I wasn't freed…" She drew closer to Higashi, standing less than a foot away. "And I realized that it was you… you of all people… who had banished me."

Higashi, shaking nervously, waved his hands and said, "Makkura please wait, I can explain—"

"Explain?!" She snapped, clenching her fists. "Explain why you took your children's mother away? Explain why you banished your wife? Explain why you betrayed me?!" She grabbed the Kaio by his neck and lifted him into the air. "There is nothing to say, Ranko… Just, die." She swung her fist.

"Makkura no! Please… I'm sorry!"

Makkura stopped Goku's hand an inch shy of Higashi's face. "Sorry? I spent MILLIONS of years in a prison of darkness… I watched my children die, I watched you move on with your life… And you dare to say you're sorry?!"

"Makkura, listen!" Shouted Higashi.

Goku's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist around Higashi's neck, choking the air from his windpipe. "How dare you yell at me!"

"Makkura… please," wheezed the Kaio as he gripped Goku's forearm with both hands, trying to force the Saiyajin's hand off, "I didn't move on… I miss… Missed you… Everyday… I couldn't forgive myself—"

"Then how do you expect me to?!"

"I… I don't… Please, just listen… Makkura… I didn't banish you because we'd broken the rules… I banished you because of the darkness in your heart… Please, Makkura, I love—"

The pressure on his windpipe cut his sentence short, the words replaced by ragged gasps and coughs.

"Don't you dare say those words to me Ranko," barked Makkura, "You don't mean them!"

Higashi shook his head feebly, sputtering out these words, "Oh… But I do… Makkura… I was trying to save you from the darkness within yourself… I didn't want to lose you to the evil inside you… I didn't banish you to a realm outside reality…"

His eyes met Goku's demonic glare.

"I banished you into the darkness inside your heart."

_**--Scene Change--**_

"Stop running old man," cried Gohan, swinging his open palm at the old Kaio, launching a massive sphere of golden light, "You won't escape!"

Just as Gohan shouted the word 'escape', the golden orb struck the sprinting Kaio's left leg, blowing it open in a messy display. Screaming in agony, Rou Dai fell to the ground, clutching at the bloody stump.

Gohan growled, stopping his flight and landing over the fallen Kaio.

"Gohan…" muttered the Kaio, "Killing… It isn't you! Fight it!"

"My daughter doesn't have breath in her lungs… and you, the reason why she will never breathe again, expect me to let you live?!"

Rou Dai opened his mouth, but a voice not his own filled the air.

"That's enough brat," snapped a grizzly voice. Gohan looked up from Rou Dai, his eyes meeting the cold glare of the prince of all Saiyajins. "More than enough."

"Vegeta, this doesn't concern you!" Barked Gohan, "How did you even get here?"

"Did you think that that pathetic alien had killed me?" Spat Vegeta, disgusted by the notion, "I was just unconscious… Everything around the demon and you got teleported to this stupid mud ball…" He paused for but a moment, "Even the bodies."

"What does any of that mean to me," asked Gohan, scowling at Vegeta, "You think I care about them? None of them matter… All I want to see is my daughter!"

"Wake up, brat," said the prince, "Even you must feel that that power you stumbled on to is corrupting your mind."

"Shut up Vegeta," barked Gohan, "I'm sick of you always thinking you know everything… You don't know a damn thing!" He eyed the prince coldly. "I don't care what anyone wants anymore... This is for me, and only for me!"

Vegeta snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Brat… If I didn't know better, I'd think that that were me talking, and not the son of Kakarot."

"There you go again," spat Gohan, "Being the pretentious ass hole everyone hates! Get out of my way Vegeta, the Kaio has to die!"

"Boy, listen. Even if you bring your daughter back, do you think the demon will just go on her merry way?"

"I already planned on killing her as soon as this was done," spat Gohan, "You're wasting your breath Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. "So boy, you really think you've got everything figured out."

"I don't think Vegeta," answered Gohan, "I _know_."

Vegeta chuckled. "And a little arrogance to boot. The Kaiou was right, playing your rage to drag you over here was easy… Just get you angry, he lured you over to me like a fish."

"What?!" Gohan stared at him angrily. "You two planned this? That's even more incentive for me to kill you!"

"Gohan, listen," said the Kaiou.

"No, shut up! I'm going to kill you and bring my daughter back!"

"Bringing your daughter back into a shattered reality is what you'll be doing," interjected the Kaio before Vegeta could answer, "Killing Makkura won't readjust the universe-Otherworld alignment."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock.

"Hadn't considered that, eh boy?" Asked Rou Dai.

"Shut up!" Snapped Gohan, "I'll just…"

"You'll just what?" Asked Vegeta, "Kill the old man, kill the demon and live here? None of your pathetic friends, family… Just you and your daughter. I'm sure that brat will just _love_ that."

Gohan eyed the prince darkly. "You're really pushing my buttons Vegeta… I don't want to kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Asked Vegeta, "Oh, I'm shaking."

"Will you just shut up!" Screamed Gohan, frustration beginning to build. "So what if I can't make everything right… I'm not my dad… What mattered to him doesn't matter to me… I'm a better father than he ever was!"

"Do you really resent your father saving the universe?" Asked Rou Dai, "Do you truly hate him for that?"

"No… I resent him leaving me, my mom and my brother!"

"Yet if he didn't leave, you and your family would've been in danger for all your lives… what kind of father would subject his family to that knowing he could avoid it?"

"Stop defending him! We could've handled any danger that came our way because of him!" Gohan growled, "Look, we even got into danger with him being gone! He should've just stayed... there was _never_ any reason for him to leave!"

"Kakarot chose to leave so you, the other brat and that harpy wouldn't have to face danger," interjected Vegeta, "He was a fool and a coward for that. He chose to try and protect you from the demons in the universe by running away… and he failed."

"But you, you took the opposite path of your father," said Vegeta in continuance, "You, like Kakarot, attracted a demon to Earth. But you didn't run away, no, you stood like a true Saiyajin and fought…" Vegeta's onxy black pupils stared intensely into Gohan's golden orbs.

"But everyone you cared about died anyway."

Gohan's eyes widened as he looked away, his body trembling in the wake of the mix of emotions surging through him.

"Kakarot is a fool and an idiot," remarked Vegeta, "But… He never killed in the name of revenge. I used to think him a moron for that and still do, but I am not blind. I think his tactics are imbecilic. But the way he controls his emotions is something…" The prince sighed, looking off in the distance. "It is something to be admired. He never let his emotions get in the way of doing what he knew was right."

"So what, are you defending him?"

"Just the opposite," said Vegeta, "It is because of those things that Kakarot is not a true Saiyajin, even with his pure blood. But you… You are a truer Saiyajin than—" He paused, avoiding saying his own name, "Than Kakarot will ever be. A Saiyajin is primal, he is pure emotion... Never guided by thoughts of morality, never guided by thought at all. Just instinct and emotion… And that is why we were so ruthless."

"But your father," continued Vegeta, "Your father was not ruthless. I witnessed him reach the pinnacle of Saiyajin might, but he STILL couldn't kill Frieza, a monster. He was too bound to morality… But you, you are different. You are guided by rage. Yet, your father's imprint in you is strong… its the reason you haven't killed the Kaiou yet."

"You… you are what would exist were Kakarot and I one being…" Vegeta returned his gaze to Gohan, staring at the half breed. "You, brat—… Gohan, are the greatest warrior in all of existence."

Gohan's eyes went wide with shock as he stared at Vegeta. "Vegeta…"

"And it is in you, that the fate of everything lies," said the prince, the humblest anyone had ever seen him, "Not in me, not in your father. You."

Gohan closed his eyes, his anger subsiding. "Vegeta… What… what good does any of that do me… If I can't fix this…"

Vegeta snorted. "Its like you said brat, I don't know everything. What I do know is, you had better do it fast." He looked into the distance.

Gohan and Rou Dai followed his gaze, seeing a massive black cloud take shape above a tree in the distance.

_**--Scene Change--**_

"What… What did you say?" Asked Makkura shakily, "You did what?" Goku's pores had begun to widen, a thick black smoke rushing out into the air. The grip on Higashi's neck loosened slightly.

"Makkura… I couldn't stand the thought of you being lost to the darkness in your heart… So I banished you into it… In the hopes you could conquer it... I should have told you but I didn't think you'd agree and I was worried you'd destroy yourself and the universe… I did this because I knew you were strong enough… I did this because I knew you could do it… I did this, because I love you."

"The void… Was my heart?" Asked Makkura, hung up on that. "How… how could that be?"

"The Hyuraiku-jin race is descendant from anti-matter… scattered darkness left over from when Ijoufu created the mortal realm… Your heart is pure evil… But I knew that if you had long enough—"

Goku's mouth went wide as a booming cry escaped his throat, the sound waves shattering the tree behind Higashi like glass. Blood ran from the Kaioushin's ears as the sound waves turned the grass surrounding them to ashes.

Goku's pores grew wider and released a massive burst of black smoke, his skin turning to its normal color. He lost his grip on Higashi's neck as he fell to the ground, the Kaioushin toppling down atop him.

Higashi slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. Goku lie still beside, unconscious. The Kaioushin looked up at the cloud as a small figure fell from within it down onto the grass. Higashi's eyes went wide as he ran over to the figure, recognizing its indigo flesh.

"Makkura!" Cried Higashi as he propped her up in his arms, "Makkura!"

Makkura's eyes slowly opened, her soft brown pupils meeting the black orbs of the Kaioushin. "Ranko…"

"Makkura!" Answered Higashi, "You did it! You beat the dark—"

She pressed her indigo palm to his face. "Ranko… I'm so sorry… I had always felt the evil but I never knew what it was… If only—"

"Hush… If only I wasn't so scared of hurting our relationship… We could've found another way—"

"No, Ranko," whispered Makkura, "You hush… I know you love me, and I love you… I just wish… things could've been different… I wish I hadn't been born a monster… I wish we… could've just been a normal husband and wife." Tears rolled down her indigo cheek, her brown bangs falling over her face. "But that can never be."

Higashi looked away.

She sighed. "It is just as well, my love… I have released my burden, but you can never release yours." A grin slowly spread across her face. "But… we will always be together… in my heart."

"Yes, Makkura… we— What?!"

Makkura began to laugh maniacally as the black cloud descended upon them, swallowing them both whole. Wasting no time, the cloud plunged itself back into Goku, the Saiyajin turning bright purple once again.

The demonic Saiyajin touched down on the burnt earth, grinning dementedly.

Across from it stood a half Saiyajin a full Saiyajin and a Kaioushin. The half breed moved forward, approaching the demon.

The skies split above them as Goku's body morphed into that of his Super Saiyajin Five state, without any type of transformation roar or aura. His flesh darkened to a frightening coal black, his pupils, mane, fur and tail a glistening violet.

Gohan eyed the demon evilly. "You know I have to kill you."

"Will you kill your father… Gohan?"

Covering the gap between them in less than a blink, Gohan swung his foot hard, delivering a heavy blow to Goku's abdomen. Saliva flew from Goku's mouth as he doubled over a bit, but recovered quickly as he threw his fist out, striking Gohan's face with a stiff jab, knocking the taller Saiyajin back.

Not giving him anytime to recover, Goku struck him again in the face, driving his fist into Gohan's face so powerfully that blood flew from his right nostril. Goku pulled his fist back and thrust it out again, ramming it into Gohan's gut, then quickly spun and slammed his foot into the back of Gohan's skull, sending Gohan into the grassy earth hard, the small blades exploding into a small cloud of green as Gohan's body left a deep imprint in the dirt.

Gohan quickly leapt up, just in time to see Goku above him, his arms and legs spread out wide. Goku cried out, launching a massive wave of purple energy directly at the taller Saiyajin below.

Reacting speedily, Gohan thrust both palms out affront his chest, his wrists nearly touching. "Ka…me…ha…me….HA!" As he cried out, an equally massive wave of blue energy rocketed forth from his palms.

The two waves nearly struck each other, but not wanting to engage in an energy war, Goku quickly dropped his attack, leaping out of the way. With reduced resistance, the Kamehameha Wave flowed forth faster, breaking the sound barrier again and again as it sailed forth, leaving the planet.

Goku's aura flared out and he descended towards Gohan, hurling his fist at him, and slamming it into Gohan's gut. Gohan grunted loudly, but recovered, driving his foot into Goku's face, knocking him back.

Blood flew from Goku's nostrils as Gohan's foot broke his nose. Goku stopped his flight and pulled his nose forward hard; popping it back into place with a disgusting snap, blood rushing from the wound.

Gohan rushed forth and struck Goku with a strong left hook to the face. Saliva flew from Goku mouth as his head turned to the side. Gohan followed up with a powerful roundhouse, burying his leg in Goku's side.

Goku cried out in pain, but recovered, slamming his boot into Gohan's chin. Gohan's head snapped backward, his body flipping over from the force of the kick. Goku cocked his fist back and swung, driving his knuckles into Gohan's spine.

"AH!" Screamed Gohan in agony, his body flung forward from the force of the blow. Goku grinned and fired a huge sphere of purple energy, the ball striking Gohan viciously, his form colliding with a tree hard, leaving another deep imprint.

Gohan pulled himself free of the groove, his body aching a little, his face bloodied and his body bruised. He lunged at Goku and slammed a ball of golden energy into his face, the ball exploding on contact and knocking Goku backward.

Gohan rushed forward and started bombarding Goku in the stomach with fierce punches, one after another, each one forcing Goku to double over further. Goku finally managed to catch one fist and delivered one of his own, letting his fist gain a brilliant red aura as he drove it into Gohan's gut.

"Fire Bomb Blast!"

The aura erupted into a fiery blaze as it exploded on contact with Gohan, the power of the blast combined with the force of Goku's blow sending Gohan sprawling, his body slamming into a tree hard.

The golden fire left his form, and he fell to the ground, his body weak. Gohan lifted his head, his face bloodied and bruised, his clothes worn and tattered, and cast a glance to Goku, who touched down beside him.

"Its over," hissed Makura through Goku's teeth, an unstable black orb growing againt Goku's palm as he pointed it at Gohan, "Now die." Makkura fired the attack, the sphere crackling with purple bolts of electricity.

"NO!" Roared out a grizzled voice, as Vegeta dived in front of the blast, taking the full brunt of the blast with his body, his entire form swallowed whole and blown to bits simultaneously as the blazing orb erupted.

Gohan watched the spectacle with wide eyes, watching surprised as Vegeta sacrificed his life for him, watching in grief and anger as the Saiyajin prince was no more.

Gohan shuddered violently, his hair flashing gold for a second, the gold lightening until it was supergiant star blue. Gohan gritted his teeth as his golden pupils brightened intensely. He slowly climbed to his feet, all of reality seemingly shaking as he rose.

"That's… That's it!" Roared Gohan with such volume that the entire universe, the mortal realm and Otherworld together, trembled wildly. The planet he and Makkura and he stood on split in half. Gohan's whitish blue aura swelled, encompassing the entire half of the world he stood on. The half Saiyajin tilted his head back and roared out in what seemed like agony.

Gohan began to bleed as his aura burned his flesh away, crying out in pure pain as his aura ate away at his flesh until his flesh was nearly gone, the gory scene hidden behind the brightness of the flame. Gohan's aura began to heal him completely, then burned off all his flesh again, beginning a cycle of healing and destruction.

"The Saiyajin power is doubled whenever he takes intense damage and then heals…" said Rou Dai as he stared on in shock, "He's… He's awakened Saruo the invincible."

As those words passed the elder's lips, all of reality shook once.

A massive snap was heard around the universe.

The massive, brilliant blue aura that housed Gohan fell away, revealing his new state. His hair, now jade green with tinges of black, stood completely erect, not a single strand hung down. Gohan's brow had grown more pronounced and ape like, his body from the neck down covered in a thick, golden fur, his pupils as brilliantly gold as his fur.

As Gohan touched down on the ground, all the rules of reality had been broken.

Saruo the invincible had been reborn.

* * *

Thanks for reading... the next installment will be up fairly soon... so stay tuned. KG out.


	22. The Torch Is Passed

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, Kirikuzu and Makkura.

Only one more chapter to go after this... to be honest lol, I could've ended it in this chapter, but I kinda want to expand on the ending bit a little more than I originally intended... so yeah lol, this is the second to last chapter, chapter 23 is the grand finale lol... well okay, let's get into it!

* * *

The Torch Is Passed.

* * *

A figure clothed in an orange top, matching slacks and navy blue boots touched down on a solid white surface. The figure, a youthful man, stood with his raven locks spiked upward and his onyx pupils focused forward.

He gave himself the onceover and shook his head incredulously. "This is my dad's gi…" He looked around the seemingly endless white plain. "Where on earth am I?"

"Nowhere on Earth," answered a booming voice, "Nowhere in reality, for that matter." It paused for but a moment, then, "And yes, that is your father's gi… But it is only half of who you are."

Gohan spun around, looking for the source of the voice. Finding no one, he looked up to the white sky. "Who are you?"

"That, my young half breed, is of little consequence," replied the voice, "What's more important is what you are wearing now."

Gohan cocked a brow. "What?" He looked down and saw his body now dressed in navy blue spandex beneath an orange and white armor. "What is this?!"

"There are two sides to you, Gohan," answered the voice, "The compassionate, determined human… and a ruthless Saiyajin." The voice chuckled. "But, somehow, you found a way to unite the two and awaken me, who lied dormant within you."

Gohan turned back around, sure that the voice originated from behind him. And truth be told, the most powerful being the half Saiyajin would ever encounter stood opposite him.

He stood garbed only in solid black, baggy pants. The rest of his form, save his face, chest and feet, lie covered by a luminous golden fur. His pupils, a piercing gold, stared intensely at the younger man before him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not supposed to say... but who gives a damn about rules, right?" The figure asked with a grin, "I am Saruo, the first Super Saiyajin."

"Well… What are you doing here?"

"Sheesh kid," muttered Saruo with a sigh, "Coulda at least gave me a 'wow' or something, I'm the freakin' first Super Saiyajin for crying out loud."

"Sorry, I'm not easily impressed," said Gohan in a not so apologetic tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Fine, to business then… spoil sport," bemoaned Saruo, "You being here means you've tapped into my power…With which, you will be come unrivaled."

Saruo grinned. "If you can handle it, that is."

Gohan cocked a brow. "What?"

Saruo smirked, his golden fur leaving him, revealing a man that mirrored Gohan in looks and body frame, save a disfiguring scar across his right eye and his darker complexion.

Gohan stared at him for a second, then found himself swallowed up in a whirlwind of flames, the fires eating away at his flesh. Gohan screamed in pure agony as his body left the white plain, transported by the damaging energy.

Saruo smiled.

"Do the Saiyajin race proud boy."

_**--Scene Change--**_

Makkura, through Goku's eyes, stared at the enormous electric blue aura, the whirling flame shrouding Gohan's form.

Balling its fists, the demonic being growled then said, "I don't care how many times you transform… You will _never _be able to stop my revenge!" It lifted its right fist and swung it, firing a tightly packed violet ball of energy.

The sphere struck the blue aura and dissipated, canceled out by Gohan's power.

"Impossible!" screamed the beast through clenched teeth, launching a furious barrage of violet orbs. Yet each ball met the same fate as the first, inciting a cry of, "How can this be!"

The massive, brilliant blue aura flared out once and fell away, revealing the new Gohan.

Makkura stared angrily, taking in the half Saiyajin's features. His hair, now a whitish gold, stood completely erect, not a single strand hung down over his now more pronounced, ape like brow. His body, save his chest neck and face, lay covered in a thick, dark goldenrod fur.

Gohan stood stilly, with his eyes shut.

"Is that it?" Asked Makkura, "Is that all you've got?" It laughed and hurled a purple orb at Gohan, "Die!"

The explosive stopped a foot or so shy of Gohan, rotating rapidly against a translucent blue aura.

The Saiyajin's eyes opened, revealing jade green pupils with tinges of black.

As soon as Gohan's eyes opened, the purple orb launched itself back at Makkura. The demon gasped in momentary shock, then swatted the attack away with ease. Bearing its fanged teeth, the demon growled at Gohan.

"I'll kill yo—" Started the demon, only to be cut short as a hard sack of knuckles buried itself into its abdomen, the demon doubling over a little.

Reacting quickly, Makkura feebly swung her balled hand to try and fend off her attacker. Keeping wits about him, Gohan adeptly dodged this swing, gracefully leaning out of the way of Makkura's fist. Unhesitant, Gohan drove his fist square in her jaw, the purple demon's bone cracking sickeningly.

The impact from the blow sent Makkura flying backward. Growling, the demon flipped over and let her aura flare out, abruptly ending her flight.

Gohan stood partially sideways, menacingly glaring. "This is over, give up now."

Makkura chuckled, wiping the radiating purple blood from her jaw. "You idiot! What makes you think you've won?!"

Gohan turned to face her fully, his eyes radiating with a golden aura all their own.

"I am the most powerful darkness in the universe!" Cried Makkura.

"My father was always the light that destroyed the darkness," said Gohan, scowling darkly, "And when I see you, I know I am not the darkness." He stared at Makkura intensely. "But I see my father locked in you, and I know that I am not the light either. I am the gray that the clash of light and dark spawned… And I am greater than you both, because a whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

Gohan clenched both of his fists. "And believe me when I tell you… its over." He hunched over slightly, cupping his hands at his sides.

Makkura growled. "You arrogant little idiot!" Roaring in rage, she began to charge him.

Gohan eyed his foe indifferently as purely white ki collected between his palms, slowly taking the shape of an unstable ball.

Makkura snarled. "No attack can stop me!"

The sphere between Gohan's palms began to grow, gaining its own golden aura as it swelled in size, gradually equaling and then doubling Gohan in size.

Time seemed to slow as Makkura drew closer, readying herself to destroy the half-Saiyajin.

Gohan arched his hands back a little further behind him, letting the ball engorge itself on ki, the orb rivaling a small meteor in size as it sat behind Gohan.

"For my friends who you killed," whispered Gohan, the golden aura around the orb meshing with his own. "For my daughter you murdered…" He continued in his soft tone, the planet trembling violently as the orb began to shake with instability, its form mirroring a small moon in girth. "Goodbye…"

"Dad."

With a slow, languid motion, he thrust his palms forward, launching the most powerful attack this world and the next had ever seen.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and was instantly evaporated by the intense heat of the wave, all other sound drowned as Gohan roared, the name of the attack lost in the wake of the resounding boon created as the blast shattered the sound barrier.

Makkura's eyes went wide, not even having enough time to scream as the attack swallowed up and enveloped all that was…

_**--Scene Change--**_

Gohan blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He looked around, finding himself back on the plain where he had first met Saruo.

"Saruo?" Asked Gohan to no one, "Anybody?"

"Hello," came a meek voice.

Gohan turned to face the voice, finding someone he never expected to see.

Standing before him was his father, with a weak smile. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh son?"

Gohaneyed the man speechlessly for a few moments, dumbfounded by encountering his father in this strange place.

"Gohan… " Goku started softly, "I never—" He found himself cut off, the arms of his son locked tightly around his torso, the boy's head buried in the crook of his neck.

Goku's eyes widened with shock. "Gohan…"

Holding his father tight, Gohan let all of his emotions surge to the surface, his tears carrying with them all the sorrow, all the woe, all the doubt and all the pain.

After a moment of shocked stillness, Goku silently returned the embrace, holding his firstborn in his arms for the first time in a long time. Feeling Gohan's grip start to loosen, Goku reciprocated the action, the two letting each other go simultaneously.

"Gohan…" Whispered Goku, "I never meant to hurt you or your mother… I was just—"

"Dad," cut in Gohan, interjecting, "You don't have to explain… because I finally understand. I used to cry myself to sleep begging the skies to bring you back… Until one day I just stopped crying… I just stopped caring." He looked away. "Or… at least, I made myself believe I didn't care anymore."

Sighing softly, Gohan continued, "I used to idolize you dad, and I wanted to be everything you were… but then when you left… It broke me. I'd never felt so hurt… so abandoned…. So rejected. And I vowed to never be like you, and to never leave my family… To never be the coward you were. But even in doing that, I still failed as a father… and watched my only daughter die."

Goku stared at his son. "Gohan, you didn't—"

"Please, let me finish," interrupted Gohan. Goku nodded silently, and Gohan resumed saying, "And it was then that I understood that what you know in your heart as right for you, won't always be what everyone else agrees to… in fact, it almost never is. And you were brave enough to go against the grain and do what you thought was right… while I… I lived my life trying to make you look bad as a parent." Gohan sighed again, falling silent.

Goku looked at his son. "Son, I'm sorry I made you feel that way… But I was only trying to do what I felt was right. I know that doesn't change or lessen what I've done to you… I just want you to know that I am sorry for everything, I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry for missing Goten's birth, I'm sorry for missing your growth into a man… I'm sorry I put us both through that. I don't know if you can forgive me, and I don't want to try and equate our pain, but I want you to know… it hurt me too."

"It hurt for so long…. But I can finally let it go, I can finally say its not eating at me anymore," whispered Gohan, "I forgive you," looking into his father's eyes, he finished his acceptance softly and meekly, "Dad."

Goku's smile brightened a few watts as he embraced Gohan a second time. Upon the second release, Gohan returned the smile.

"But dad… what is this place?"

Goku sighed. "When you beat Makkura, the power you used sapped you of your life."

Gohan's eyes widened. "You mean I'm dead?!"

Goku nodded. "Yeah… but not exactly. See, when you beat Makkura… you and I both were saved, and everything else there was destroyed."

Gohan cocked a brow. "Saved? By who?"

"That would be me," came a rich, baritone voice.

The father son duo turned around, seeing a man garbed in gold vestments, his attire matching the piercing color of his pupils.

"Who are you?" Asked Gohan confusedly.

"That is of little consequence, considering that after this meeting you will not remember me," responded the being with a guarded mysteriousness, "But I will tell you that you did the universe a service by destroying the greatest of the dark matter beings, a feat I myself had for millennia upon millennia failed to achieve." He nodded. "And for that, I will forever recognize the importance of the Saiyajin race, and should it near extinction, I will… gently nudge it back on track."

"Wait… what?" Asked Gohan, puzzled.

The being chuckled. "Do not worry if you do not comprehend my meaning, it is not truly your concern." He eyed them both. "But what is your concern is the universe that is totally out of whack. While I can correct the mortal realm easily, I will need one of you to permanently reside here, assisting me in the restoration of the Otherworld."

Gohan's eyes went wide. "What? Why?!"

"The delicate balance of the universe has been upset, I could only ask the person who achieved what I could not, to help me restore what I cannot."

Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Go ahead son."

Gohan turned to face his father. "But dad… I don't want to leave Videl… I can't leave Pan… I can't leave mom… there are too many people back home that I just can't up and leave…. They need me."

Goku searched his son's eyes, then smiled. "I understand." Goku turned to the being. "Then take me instead."

Gohan looked at his dad. "What? But why?"

Goku looked back. "Son… I left you, your mother and everyone back home because I didn't want you all to continuously face danger because of me. But when I rushed back to try and save you… I failed… and I saw you succeed. That for me… was a greater victory than beating Frieza, Majin Buu or even Shenron."

Gohan's eyes watered a little. "Dad…"

Goku smiled broadly. "I kept coming back because while I felt it would be better for me to stay away, I had a deeper feeling that no one would be able to handle the dangers alone… But in seeing you succeed where I failed, I can finally leave… Because Earth doesn't need me anymore."

"But dad… I need you."

"No… no you don't Gohan. Everything you ever needed was always inside you… it just took a little while for you to bring it out." Goku's smile grew a little sadder. "And I will always be with you Gohan, for as much as you are different from me… you are a part of who I am… and I am a part of who you are." He gripped his son's shoulder gently. "And I have never been more proud of you than I am right now."

Tears rolled down Gohan's cheeks as he nodded. "I love you dad…"

Goku hugged his son one last time. "I love you too Gohan…" He whispered in his son's ear, "Everyone back home is counting on you now Gohan, you and only you… don't let me down."

Gohan smiled and returned the embrace, uttering two words that gave him a feeling of déjà vu. "Goodbye… dad."

And then everything went white once more...

* * *

Kinda left it at point like... "What more can he add", huh? lol... well there's more, stay tuned... the conclusion to this story is up ahead. Thanks for reading, KG out.


	23. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Kid Golden in no way claims ownership of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, or the characters that are featured in those series. I do however own all characters not seen or mentioned in the series, namely Tarra, Shinji, Sakana, Kirikuzu and Makkura.

The final chapter in Dragon Ball AF… I hope you all liked reading the story as much as I liked writing it… with that said, let's go on into this finale!!

* * *

The Beginning.

At the center of vast blue expanse sat a group of white wisps, the clouds encircling an golden orb. The formation vaguely resembled an eye, the clouds the iris, the orb the pupil. Everything remained still for a moment or so, until suddenly; the clouds began to converge upon the sphere, swallowing it whole.

A thunderous roar rang out, visible sound waves coupled with beams of golden lights shearing through the clouds. The roar grew louder with each passing second, until it reached deafening proportions, a resounding boom forcing the clouds apart.

The golden orb lightened to the point of transparency, revealing a figure encased within the golden flames. A soft, nearly inaudible sigh escaped the figure and the golden flames fell away, the being now visible to the naked eye.

He wore an orange sleeveless shirt with a short-sleeve blue shirt underneath it. Baggy orange pants clothed his legs, kept on by a tightly tied blue sash, blue boots garbing his feet.

Unhesitant, he quickly descended to the earth, touching down in a field bordered by dense forestry. At the heart of the field sat a decent sized house, its upper half painted yellow and its lower half painted white. A small chimney topped the round roof, the chimney puffing out rings of gray smoke.

_'Its like nothing happened…'_ he muttered mentally, puzzled.

"Gohan!" Called a feminine voice.

Gohan looked up to the upstairs window of the home, his hard onyx orbs meeting a softer, smiling black pair resting in the face of a fair skinned, raven haired woman.

The half-Saiyajin's lips spread into a broad smile, his pearly whites glistening in the sunlight. "Videl!" Without hesitation, he leapt up to the window and pulled his wife out of it, whirling her about the sky.

"Gohan!!" Shouted Videl, shocked, even a little frightened. "Put me down!!"

Gohan laughed and pulled her in close to him, kissing her passionately. Videl's eyes widened a little, still shocked from being whisked away into the clouds, but after a moment or so she relaxed, closing her eyes as she kissed Gohan back.

Gohan languidly drew back, breaking their kiss. Videl opened her eyes slowly, blushing faintly as she smiled at Gohan.

"What was that for? She asked softly.

"I'm just… just happy to see you," Gohan said with a smile, "I love you."

"I love you too Gohan."

They floated in the air for a few more moments before Gohan descended, the couple looking into each other's eyes with the most loving of gazes as they touched back down on the ground.

Once back on Earth, Gohan released his wife and the two began to walk back to their house hand in hand, just as the front door opened.

A girl dressed in red shirt, gray jeans and black boots stood in the doorway, an orange bandana over her silken, onyx locks that hung to her neck

The girl smiled and waved. "Hey dad!"

Gohan let go of his wife's hand, his mouth gaping. "Pa…Pan…"

Videl stared at her husband. "Gohan… is something wrong?"

Pan looked at her father, also perplexed. "Dad?"

Gohan walked over to her and knelt down before her, throwing his arms around her as he embraced her tightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Pan blushed. "_Daaad_…." She whined, "Cut it out… you're embarrassing me…"

Gohan slowly let go of her and kissed her forehead, whispering. "I love you so much Pan… So very much."

Pan smiled a little. "I love you too dad."

Gohan smiled back at his wife who had drawn closer, beaming herself at her loving husband. All smiles, the second generation Son family entered their house a family reunited, a family complete.

**xXxXxXx25 Years Later xXxXxXx**

Gohan flew through the heavens, his body hidden amidst the clouds as he sailed along, alone with his thoughts. In his right hand, he clutched two bouquets of roses, the red petals grazing the edges of the white wisps.

Glancing down at the world below him, his eyes caught sight of his daughter, now a full grown woman, sitting in the backyard of her house with her husband.

"My daughter is all grown up… and married at that," he mused to himself, chuckling a little. He looked around their yard. "I wonder where my grandson is?" He shrugged. "Ah well, I'm sure everything is fine."

After soaring past his daughter's home, he flew over the now enormous Capsule Corporation building, the yellow dome nearly a skyscraper in height, matched by a girth that ate up quite a few acres of land.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since Bulma…" He paused, saddened by the memory. His keen vision picked out Trunks in a window, hard at work at a desk.

"Trunks is always so busy these days… And his sister too, with her daughter and all…" He sighed softly. "It's a shame we don't get all together the way we used to…"

Vegeta stood out in the backyard, training his body with various exercises. Even so, Gohan noted that the Saiyajin Prince's body was a lot less muscular compared to the definition it once knew.

"Same old Vegeta…" Said Gohan, shaking his head with a laugh. He eyed the elder Saiyajin for a second. "Maybe I should drop in…" He gave it thought, then, "Nah… I'll do that tomorrow." That decided, he zoomed past, leaving that old compound behind.

As he continued rocketing forth, he passed over a green field with a few grave markers fronting patches of dirt, remembering this place to be the burial site of Tien, Yamcha and Krillin. A sense of grief tugged at his heart as he sped by, not wanting to dwell on all of that at the moment.

His flight took him past his own home, his younger brother helping his wife with carrying groceries into the house. It would then take him past the home of Android 18, who had moved in with her daughter Marron and her husband after the passing of Krillin.

Smiling at that, he sped past, on the way to his destination, a clearing just past the edge of a dense forest. He touched down in the clearing. With slow, pensive steps, Gohan approached a small gravesite, two patches of dirt marked with gray headstones, the names "Son Goku" and "Son Chi-Chi" engraved in them.

Sighing, he knelt down and laid the bouquets down on his father's patch and his mother's patch, smiling sadly.

"I miss you both so much…" Gohan said to himself softly. He gently touched the patches of dirt with his fingers, then whispered, "Goodbye, til next month…"

Gohan lingered at their graves for a moment longer, then took off into the sky, heading back toward his house, ready to eat dinner with his wife and brother.

As he left his parents' gravesite behind, he flew over a wide road, pausing for a second as he saw someone he recognized walking across the street.

Gohan took in the boy's features. He stood a good five feet six inches tall, garbed in a light blue shirt, matching slacks and black boots. His hair was neatly cut, somewhat resembling Gohan's own styling.

Gohan smiled. "That's my grandson alright…" Gohan's eyes widened. "Hey, watch out!"

The aged half-breed's cry seemed to be to no avail as a speeding car closed in on his grandson. The boy turned his head slightly and leapt to the side of the rode, narrowly dodging the vehicle as it sped by.

The car pulled over to the side of the road and was parked. Its door swung open as a young woman hopped out, her hair a soft auburn. She rushed over to the boy, the two seemingly engaging in a conversation.

Gohan grinned. "Looks like my grandson is starting to grow up too…" Not wasting anymore time, he sped off into the distance, leaving his grandson to his new adventures in a normal life.

Just above him, a cloud shaped like a face hovered over the scene of Gohan's grandson. The face slowly grew more defined, resembling that of the great hero Goku.

The cloud smiled broadly, remembering that this very incident was eerily similar to the way he first met Bulma all those years ago. The smiling cloud slowly faded, knowing fully well that the world was in good hands.

**Scene Change.**

A set of golden eyes watched the world as it whirled around, rotating as it circled the sun. It in particular paid attention to two children worlds apart, one living in the woods with his grandmother, the other living with his mother in the enormous headquarters of a company.

"Hm…It seems that they are nearly diminished…" The eyes blinked and time passed, the two children meeting each other in a squared stone ring that sat at the center of a large stadium, the grandmother and mother sitting in the stand cheering their respective children on to victory/

The eyes seemed to smile and slowly began to close, having gently nudged the Saiyajin race away from extinction through uniting the descendants of Goku and Vegeta.

"The Saiyajin race will never die," whispered a voice as the eyes faded away…

Continued in Dragon Ball Chaos: Reenter the Saiyajin!!

* * *

Haha, how do you like that segue? Turned this whole story into a prequel for one of my earlier stories, the first DBC, the story I just recently finished! lol.

But for you all that grew to like Gohan the way I depicted him... don't worry, check out my profile where I talk about this new idea I have... if you liked how I portrayed Gohan here, I'm pretty sure you'll like my new idea...

Thanks all of you that chose to read and review this story, kinda sad to put an end to it but you know what they say about all good things... lol.

So until next time... sayonara!!


End file.
